


The Spark That Starts it All

by archangelbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Transformation, Body Horror, First Full Moon, First Time Shifting, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Mates, My First AO3, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Castiel, POV First Person, Protective Dean Winchester, Rating May Change, Scent Marking, Shy Castiel, True Mates, Werewolves, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelbaby/pseuds/archangelbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the shy new kid that meets Dean Winchester. When an accidental touch sparks a new changes for them, they find a whole new world together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever written!! I hope you enjoy! Please comment on anything that will help make it better! Thanks!

Cas POV

When is my alarm clock going to go off? I know I usually love going to school to read and learn, but something is different this year. I know I’m not exactly social with my problem, so having to go to a new school does not make me want to get out of bed.

As my alarm clock went off, I slowly roll out of bed and drag myself to my bathroom. I look in the mirror and see my reflection of a small black haired, blue eyed boy. Small frame, skinny, not at all handsome. 

I get my black jeans on, an old t-shirt, and throw over my tan trench coat. Even with all my clothes, I can tell I look small. I hate it. It was the reason we had to leave from my old school. I was to small and weak to fight back against the people who bullied me. I hate myself for making my family move.

As I am heading downstairs, I can smell the bacon and eggs cooking. I am already so nervous for the new day that I know I won’t be able to get anything down. 

“Hey Cassie, sleep well?” asks Gabriel, my brother. Gabriel is a year older than me, but that does not make him more mature. He is actually quite the opposite. He loves to pull pranks on anyone he gets the opportunity to. 

I whisper out, “Ok, I guess.” I hate that my voice is so low and quite. I have been shy my whole life. Even around my siblings, I can be shy. I have been alone my whole life because of it. It doesn’t bother me as much as it use to, but sometimes I wish I had someone I could talk to. 

“Well, you better hurry up and get some food so we can leave,” says Anna. Anna, my sister, is the one who takes care of Gabriel and me. She took up the role after my parents died. She goes to college, has two jobs, and takes care of us. I don’t know how she does it, but I will always be grateful for her. 

I sit down at the table and poke at my food. “I don’t think I can get anything down. I am already to nervous for today.”

“What’s to be nervous about? This is going to be great having new victims to try out my new pranks with!” says Gabriel slowly rubbing his hands together, accompanied by a mischievous smile. 

“Yeah well, at least you are able to make friends quickly,” I counter back. I know it didn’t sound very powerful with how quiet I am, but I only hope I made my point across. 

“Castiel, I know you will make some friends here. It will be better. I know one day you will find someone you can be yourself around,” says Anna as she serves Gabriel more eggs.

I know she is only trying to make me feel better about myself, but I know it is a lie about the finding someone. No one has even tried to talk to me at my old school. I’m so weak and shy. We all know that considering that was the reason we had to move. 

When I don’t respond, Gabriel pipes up and says, “Ok, ok, yes Cassandra is a beautiful princess, but can we get going to school now?” 

I really don’t want to go to the new school, but I figure the sooner I go, the faster the day will go by. I grab my backpack, and we start heading towards the car. 

“Shotgun!” calls Gabe. He’s sprinting in front of me towards the front seat. I don’t really mind because I get more room in the back.

Anna gets in the front seat and starts the car. Off to the new hell I’ll call school for the next two years.

 

~*~

The new school is a lot smaller than I imagined. There are a lot of cars in the parking lot, almost to many for such a small looking school. Gabriel and I say goodbye to Anna and start walking to the front office to get our schedules. 

It is a lot hotter here and I am a little uncomfortable with the trench coat on. I am not use to hot weather during September. Back in Montana, the weather was perfect year round.

We found the front office pretty quickly, and knocked on the door to the principles office. 

“Ah, you must be the Novaks. I’m Mr. Shurley, the principle of Lawrence High. Please have a seat,” says the man behind the desk. He looks pretty friendly. 

“Nice to meet you! I’m Gabriel, and this is my bro Cassie,” says Gabe. 

“Castiel,” I correct him. “Nice to meet you.” My voice is barely above a whisper. I can’t make eye contact with Mr. Shurley, but he doesn’t seem to notice how shy I am.

“Well, here are your two schedules and your locker numbers. Just remember things should go smoothly at this school as long as you work hard and follow the rules,” says Mr. Shurley with a serious face. He hands us the papers, one to Gabriel and one to me. 

Gabriel smirks, “Oh you don’t have to worry sir. No trouble here!” 

Mr. Shurley’s eyes squint slightly at that. I know for a fact that Gabriel was lying, but it was hard to tell if the principal knew he was lying as well. 

“I hope you find your classes well, and good luck for the rest of the day. If you need anything, you know where I am.”

“Thanks Shurley!” calls Gabe over his shoulder as he is already sprinting out of the office. 

“Thank you,” I whisper as I’m getting out of my chair. I exit the office and take a look at my schedule. First class is History. “Great,” I sigh out. It’s not that I don’t like the subject, but it is by far not my favorite. 

“Cassie, what class do you have first?” Since Gabriel is a senior, we won’t have any of the same classes since I am a junior. I don’t know if I should be relieved since I know Gabe will only mess around the whole class, but at the same time I am nervous to be in my classes alone.

“History, room 134. What about you?” 

“Stupid chemistry,” says Gabriel with a huge sigh. “Hey, maybe I’ll find my own chemistry to test out in the class.” He’s giving me a knowing smirk. I can’t believe he is already thinking about that on the first day. Wait I do know he would think about that. 

“Gabriel, please do not do anything stupid this soon. I have to get to class now. Please Gabriel.” I know it won’t do much, and I know its only wishful thinking that Gabe would listen to me. 

“Don’t worry Castiel. I won’t do anything. Ok?” He says this with a serious face. At first I think he might actually listen to me. But then I see the small smirk forming on his lips. I knew it was useless. 

“Ok well I’m off to my first class. Bye Gabriel.” I want to hug him because I’m fearful of what is to come, but I don’t want him to squish me with his tight hug. 

“Good luck Cassie! Remember if you see any good looking men, make sure to tell me!” 

“Bye Gabriel,” I start walking towards my History class. I really don’t want to start on the conversation about me being gay with him here. I don’t feel ashamed of liking guys, but it’s not something I want the school to know my first day. I don’t know how people would react here.

Finding my class was a lot easier than expected. I knocked on the door and slowly entered. I could see the teacher talking to the rest of the class, but I kept my head down the whole time. 

The teacher finally noticed me after a good few seconds. “You must be the new kid. My name is Mrs. Mills, your History teacher. Would you introduce yourself to the class?”

I really didn’t want to, but I knew I had to. I nod my head. “My name is Castiel Novak.” It’s barely loud enough to be heard, but I don’t want to say anything more. I didn’t look up the whole time, I did not know what to expect. When I finally do, I am meet with the pair of greenest eyes staring right at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!!

Dean POV

 

Why do I even have to go to school? It’s no point because I am already failing all of my classes. I already have a job at Singers auto shop. The only reason I’m still doing this is for Sammy. Do it for Sammy.

Ugh. It’s just so hard to focus on the teacher when I could be working on cars right now. Oh shoot, I have football after school instead. Dammit. 

I love football, it’s just I have to hang around all of my “friends” and try to be nice to them. It doesn’t help that I am one of the most popular people at this school being the captain. Everyone is just throwing themselves at me to try to be friends. Everyone here is fake. I look up and prove my point when I see Gordon trying to flirt with another girl when he already has a girlfriend. 

At this point, the teacher is just a muffled sound in the background. Why even bother listening.

“You must be the new student. My name is Mrs. Mills, your History teacher. Would you introduce yourself to the class?”

Wait what did she just say?

I look up and see the new kid at the front of the class. He has dark brown hair, an old t-shirt that fitted nice and snug, and this ugly tan trench coat over all of it. Man he must be hot with all that on. He’s pretty handsome from what I can see, but his head is still down. 

He just nods his head and says in a deep, but quiet voice, “My name is Castiel Novak.” Man that voice is something. It’s so quiet, but still. 

When he finally looks up, I see the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen. He looks at me and we lock eyes. I never wanted to look away from them. 

“Well, Mr. Novak, why don’t you go have a seat besides Mr. Winchester?” says the teacher. She then starts talking about whatever she was talking about earlier. I don’t listen because I can’t look away from his eyes. 

Castiel is walking over to me. Act cool. How does he know who I am to come over here? Oh wait, the only open seat is right next to me. 

He takes his seat next to me, but he doesn’t look up. Maybe he’s shy. I should talk to him just because he is new. Right?

I lean over to and say, “Hey, Castiel right?” He looks up and man those blue eyes. Castiel nods but doesn’t say anything. “I’m Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you.”

Outcomes that deep voice that's barely above a whisper, “Nice to meet you.” I want to say more but it doesn’t look like he wants to talk to me. I try anyway.

“So, you’re new here. Where did you move from?”

All the comes out is “Montana.” He doesn’t say anything else, and just goes back to taking his notes. I don’t try to talk to him again, but I really want to for some reason. I’ll just catch him once class is over to try to talk more. I really don’t want to take notes, but I guess that’s the only thing I can do. 

~*~

 

Once the bell rings, I start to get up to catch Castiel. But by the time I look up, he is already sprinting out the door. Well, there goes that plan. I guess I’ll just head to my next class, science. Ugh. Definitely my worst class. At least I have it with Mrs. Harvelle, Jo’s mom.

Once I get to the class, I notice the mop of messy, dark hair looking down at his desk. Yes! Castiel is in this class. I don’t know why I am so excited that he is in here. Maybe it’s because he’s the new kid. But something else in the back of my head was telling me it’s because I need to know him. Weird.

I start walking over to sit next to him, but Jo stops me on my way over.

“Hey Dean! I saved you a seat over here. This year is going to suck with my mom as our teacher.” Jo is one of my best friends. Her mom is the science teacher, but luckily that means she won’t be as hard on us than if we had another teacher. I’ve known the Harvelles my whole life, and been friends with Jo since kindergarten. She is the only real friend I can trust at this school.

I look up to see Castiel staring at me. It looks like he wants me to come sit by him, but by the time I try to tell Jo I’m going to sit by him, she is already dragging me to another seat. I keep eye contact with Cas the whole time though, not daring looking away. 

“So how has your day gone. Did you hear there is a new kid?” says Jo, snapping me out of my trance. 

I turn towards her, “Fine. It’s only second hour though. And yeah I heard about the new kid. He’s in my first class.”

“Heard he has a weird name. Cas…, Casteel?”

“It’s Castiel. It’s not weird.” I practically growled out. I don’t know why I was defending him, I don’t even really know him. But I felt this need to protect him. “Sorry. But yeah he seems like a cool guy. I don’t really know him.” Nice Dean, nice cover up. 

“Woah ok, chill. It’s a little weird. Not really common, don’t you think? No need to get overprotective of someone you don’t know.”

I could feel myself blushing at that. “Yeah sorry, I don’t know why I did that. Anyway, excited for your mom to be the teacher?” 

“No way! This is going to be terrible. She is going to expect me to actually pay attention.” I couldn’t blame her for hating this. I would never want one of my parents being my teacher. 

“Hey, at least you can try to find out the answers for tests.”

“That’s true…but I know she won’t tell me,” says Jo with a pout. “Uh no, here she comes.”

Mrs. Harvelle enters the class and says, “Good morning class. I hope this year goes great for all of us! Now let's go over the rules for this class.”

“Great,” Jo leans over and whispers in my ear. “She is starting right off the bat with rules. This is going to suck.”

I don’t listen to her though. It is the same for every class, and honestly I don’t care if I break them. Now I just can’t wait till lunch. Maybe Cas has the same lunch as me! Wait why do I care? I barely know the guy, and besides he wouldn’t even talk to me first hour. Whatever. I don’t need to know him. Yet I can’t ignore the nagging feeling in me that almost pulling towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel POV

 

Man this day has gone by slow. I can’t believe I haven’t made any friends yet either. I guess that’s my fault considering I won’t talk to anyone. The only person that has made any attempt is Dean. I couldn’t even talk to him. There is just something about him that makes me nervous, yet calm at the same time. 

He is certainly taller and much stronger than me. He has blondish hair spiked up at the top and these gorgeous green eyes. I can’t look away. After I found out he was in my second hour, I really hoped he would come and sit by me for some reason. It almost looked like he was about to, but then some blonde girl dragged him away.

The bell for lunch just rang, and I do not want to go to the cafeteria. I will end up sitting alone in the back corner. Great. 

The lunch room is just as a suspected. Crowded, full of loud students. As I’m walking in I can see Dean sitting with jocks dressed in jerseys. They must be the football players. I wonder if Dean is any good? Big, strong, taking down anyone in his way. I shudder thinking of how strong and powerful looking Dean is. Wait. What? He is probably a jock, just like all of his friends he is sitting with. 

Heading to the back of the cafeteria, I can see Dean staring at me. I want look up at him, but I keep my head down. I walk to the back to the cafeteria and keep my head down the whole time. My lunch is just a sandwich, but I’m not that hungry right now. All I can do is wait for the day to end so I can go home. 

“Hey Castiel, um can I sit with you?” 

I look up and I am met with the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen. It is Dean standing right in front of me. “Um, I guess. If you want to.” My voice is as quiet as ever. He takes a sit right across from me. I can’t believe this is happening. 

“Cool man. Thanks. So um, you're new here, that's cool.” My head is still down looking at my food, but I can tell he is staring right at me. 

“Yeah I guess.” I’m still wondering what he is doing sitting by me. Not that I’m complaining, for some reason he makes me feel really safe. “Um, why are you sitting by me and not your friends?”

He looks confused like why would I even ask that question. “I don’t know. I mean your new and you seem pretty nice.” 

“Um, thanks.” Ok Castiel, you can do this. Look up and look him in the eye. You're not going to be shy for the rest of your life. 

I look up at him and see his green eyes staring right at me. I see freckles on his nose. I just want to count how many litter his face. Wait, look away before he thinks you’re being weird. Ugh. But I can’t look from him. He’s not looking away from me either.

He is shaking his head and looking away from me. He looks uncomfortable. Maybe I weirded him out, great. 

“Sorry, I was staring. I don’t usually do that,” says Dean while he’s rubbing the back of his neck.

Oh, he thinks I was uncomfortable from that. He doesn’t think it’s my fault. “No, it’s ok. You have nice eyes.” No Castiel, why did you say that? You're going to scare him away, your first and only probably friend. 

“Haha thanks. You too!” He doesn’t look uncomfortable from my comment. Wait, did he just say I have nice eyes as well? He looks down at my food. “Dude, you only have a sandwich? You want some of my chips?” He’s shaking the bag of chips at me. Do I recline and say I’m ok, or do I eat his food when we don’t even know each other? I guess I’ll just go with the latter. 

“Thanks.” I reach into the bag, and pop the chip in my mouth. Man this is really good. The whole time he’s staring at my lips. Does he want to kiss me? 

Dean looks back up to my eyes, and eats his own chip. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“Um ok, well my name is Castiel Novak. I moved here from Montana with my sister and brother. My brother Gabriel goes to this school, he’s a senior.” 

“Wait, Gabriel Novak is your brother?”

“Um yeah, oh no, what did he do?”

“Dude he is hilarious! He’s in my fourth hour, and is so funny. He would not stop talking back to the teacher, she got so angry.” 

“Great, I told him not to get in trouble the first day.” I shake my head, I can’t believe Gabriel would do this. No, I’m not surprised actually, I’m just glad Dean thinks he’s funny. 

“No, don’t worry Cas. The teacher gave him a warning since it was his first day here.”

“Ok, that’s good I guess.” At least Gabriel didn’t get in trouble. I should probably eat another chip so I don’t seem like I didn’t like his food. I reach for the bag, but Dean is reaching for the chips as well. Our hands accidentally touch and there is an actually shock.

We both pull back or hands because man that kinda hurt, but at the same time almost nice. This whole rush of heat flows down my whole body. I actually shudder because of how weird that felt. 

Dean looks like he feels the same, but shocked at the same time. “Dude, that was really weird. I must have some kind of static shock or something,” he says. Yeah that must be it. What else could it be anyway?

“Yeah you must be right.” He looks at me weird, I can’t tell why though. He looks a little uncomfortable, but there is something else there too. I look away because I can’t look him in the eyes after that. Luckily the bell saves us from this awkward silence. 

“Hey man, I’ll catch you later. See ya Cas.” He gets up and starts heading away towards some of his other friends. Well, that wasn’t awkward. He probably thinks I’m weird and doesn’t want to talk to me again. I really hope he doesn’t think that. I feel this need that I should get to know him more. Maybe it’s because he’s the first person to actually try to talk to me. I can’t try to be friends with him if he doesn’t even want to talk to me in the first place. 

I get up to throw away my trash. I feel really weird though, I felt the warm feeling when I was around Dean, and now that he left, it's gone. It’s not a nice feeling.

Castiel, get a hold on yourself. You barely know that guy, and besides he probably doesn’t want anything to do with you anymore. 

Off to my next class. I just wish the day would end already. 

~*~

Thank God the day is finally over. I couldn't even focus on the class work when all I could think of was Dean. I barely know him, but I can't stop thinking of that weird shock that happened when we accidentally touched at lunch. 

Anna has work this afternoon, so I have to walk home by myself. Supposivly Gabriel is already going home with a new friend. I have no idea how he makes friends so quickly. The only person relatively close to being a friend I made was Dean. But I bet he doesn't want to talk to me again after the lunch thing. 

Oh look, there's Dean now flirting with some girl. She doesn't look familiar, brown hair, beautiful. She is probably Dean's girlfriend. He's looking up at me now, shoot. Walk away Castiel before he thinks you were staring. 

How could I even think Dean wanted to kiss me at lunch? It's obvious that he is popular and is straight. That girl back there is his hot cheerleader girlfriend and he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. He probably thinks you freaked him out or something. Ugh. 

“Hey new kid, where do you think your going?” I look up just in time to see this big guy shove me into the side of a trash can. I hiss out as my back slams into the side hard. 

There is two of them. Both are big and probably play football with the amount of muscles it looks like they have. “Hey Alistair, look what we have here,” says the big one who is pinning me against the trash can. 

“Yeah Gordon, looks like we got ourselves the new faggot kid,” comments the one standing behind the one who shoved me. I flinch at the word faggot. I can't believe this is happening again. Anna said it would be better here. 

Gordon smiles at my flinch. “Looks like we struck a nerve there. You really must be queer then?” He turns around and smiles at Alastair. This can not be good. “This is going to be so much fun.”

I see Gordon raise his arm, and I close my eyes just before I feel the blow collide with my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Dean is to the rescue! Hope you enjoy! Also since its summer now, I should post chapters more frequently.

Dean POV

 

What was the deal with Cas? I can't get my mind off of him. Yeah he's a little shy, but that just makes him almost even cuter. What? Dean get a hold of yourself. You can't like the guy, you barely know him. Besides, you probably freaked him out at lunch.

I wonder where that shock even came from. It hurt at first, but after the pain, this warmth flew throughout me. It was the weirdest thing I've ever felt. But at the same time, I felt this surge of power too. The only thing I've been able to think of since then is Castiel.

When the bell for the end of the day finally rang, I just wanted to go home with Sammy. This day has been too weird. Oh no, here comes Lisa. When will she get it threw her head that I don't want to go out with her.

“Hey Dean, how was your first day back. I missed you over the summer,” comments the brown haired chick. Wow, she does have a really nice body.

“Oh hey Lisa. Yeah it was ok, but look I've really got to get going to my brother. No time to chat.”

“Oh come on Dean, you can spare a minute for me. Right?” She leans towards me, obviously showing off her boobs, trying to get me interested. Shoot, Cas is looking at us. I really hope he doesn't think that we are together.

“Look Lisa…” Cas starts walking away, great he probably thinks that Lisa and I are together.

“So Dean, I'm just going to come out and say this. I think we should get together. Football captain and head cheerleader, we would be the top couple at this school.”

Man, can she not understand I don't want to get together with her. “Lisa, I'm sorry but I really don't think that's a good idea.” She leans in a little more and pushed up her boobs as well. And I mean it's not like she wouldn't be a great lay, but it just doesn't feel right for some reason.

“I've really got to get going, see you later Lisa.” I start to walk towards the door Cas headed out in. I hope he hasn't gotten too far, I really want to see if he wants to hang out sometime.

Why would Cas go out this way, doesn't he know this is where basically all the sketchy people hang out? Of course he wouldn't, duh, he's new. I hope nothing happened to him.

Rounding the corner and seeing Cas lying on the floor getting hit crushed that hope of him being ok. I can feel anger take over me in a way I've never felt before.

“Hey assholes, get the fuck away from him,” I shout out. I can see Gordon and Alistair turn to look up at me, knuckles covered in Castiel's blood. That makes me even more pissed.

“Ah, Dean, come to help? Make up for leaving us at lunch to go sit with this faggot?” I feel this growl forcing its way up my chest at that. It comes out as an inhuman noise that startles Gordon and Alistair. It scares me, because what the fuck was that? Honestly, I'm too pissed to worry about it now.

“I said get the fuck away from him now.”

Gordon smiles, “Come on Dean, don't be stupid. You know you want to help us cut up this bitch and show him who's boss at this school.” With that, he pulls out a knife from his pocket. That's it.

I throw a punch at Gordon before he even knows what's coming. After that I black out with angry, and I let it take over me.

Seconds later I come to with the sound of Cas calling my name. I look around and I see Alistair's and Gordon's bodies lying on the ground. I don't think they're dead, hopefully. What happened? I just snapped all because they were hurting Castiel. I would have helped anyone who was being beat up, but this time it was different. I don't even know what I did. All I could see was Cas getting hurt and that was it.

I get snapped out of my train of thought to Cas calling my name. “Dean.” I turn to him, I can see he's crying. I rush over to him and hug him.

“Hey hey Cas, calm down. It's ok now, you're safe.” He just cries into my shoulder. I feel terrible. I hate him being sad. I really don't even know him that well, but him being sad makes me feel devastated.

“Dean,” he chokes out. “I thought it was going to happen again. It was happening all over again.” I don't know what he's talking about, but it makes me mad that this has happen before. I want to go and tear those fuckers a new one to who did this to Castiel. I can feel another growl threatening to come up again, but I force it down. I have no idea where these are coming from.

“It's ok Cas, you're safe. Why don't you come home with me so I can fix you up? Ok?” I really want him to come home with me, but this isn't exactly how I imagined his first time to my house.

“Ok. You saved me Dean, thank you.” I feel really good at that comment. I don't know why, but it feels nice that Cas thinks I can protect him. Why do I care? This has been happening all day. Weird feelings and thoughts that I've never had before. This whole day has been just off.

“It's no problem Cas, I will always be there to protect you.” I know I will. “Come on, let's get you to my place.” He looks up at me with those bright blue eyes, full of tears. It makes my heart tighten.

He nods and I help him stand up. He starts to wobble, so I decide to pick him up and carry him. He is really light. Cas buries his head into my shoulder again, and I start walking us to the car. Him in my arms feels so right like this.

~*~

 

When we finally get to my car, I can see Sammy leaning up against the side. Shoot, this is definitely not how I imagined my brother and Cas first meeting each other. He doesn't see us at first, too busy reading his Harry Potter book for his fourth time. Nerd.

When he does finally look up, he looks confused, but I don't care.

“Dean, who is this? What happened?” he says. I can't deal with his questions right now. All I can think about is if Cas is ok.

“I'll tell you later. Open the back seat up.” Sam looks hesitant, but opens up the door without questions. I put Cas in the back. He won't let go of my shirt though. I don't want to let him go either, but I've got to get us home.

“Hey Cas, it's ok. I need to drive us home, ok?” I whisper to him. He nods and curls up in the seat. He looks so small and sad. I hate it.

I get in the driver's seat and Sam in the passengers. I pull out of the parking lot and partially speed home. My knuckles are still covered in the blood of Alistair and Gordon, but I don't care because I need to help Cas. I can feel Sammy staring at me, probably wanting to ask questions, but he doesn't say anything. Thank God for that.

When we finally reach home, I run out the door and pick up Cas. He doesn't say anything the whole time. He just curls up against me and buries his head in my shoulder again. I bring him to my room and set him down on the bed. He whines a little when I let go of him.

“Hey Cas, I'll be right back ok. I need to get get some stuff to help clean you up.”

He looks up at me with those big blue eyes, full of sadness. “Ok Dean.” I walk to the bathroom to grab some wash clothes. I look in the mirror and I can see there's some blood on my shirt and face. Probably Alistair's and Gordon's. I can't believe I let this happen to Cas. I should have not talked to Lisa and gone after him.

I don't know what happened. I totally blacked out when beating them up. I've never felt more angry than that before. It kind of scares me with how angry I got. I don't even know why I got so angry. I haven't even known Castiel for more than a day. And what a weird day that's been. Since I first saw him, he definitely looked hot. But it's more than that, I felt this pull towards him. Dean, you need to get a hold of yourself and get back to him to help because he is your friend and he needs you right now.

I walk back into my room and I can see Cas curled up on my bed. He looks so broken. I sit next to him setting the wash cloth next to me. “Cas, can you look at me so I can clean up your cuts?”

He nods and looks up. His lip is split and a black eye is starting to form. There's a nasty looking cut right above his eyebrow too. It makes me angry looking at the cuts.

“Thank you Dean, for saving me and doing this. You could've just left me,” he whispers. I start wiping his face with the cloth. He flinches when it touches his cut, but then relaxes.

“I would have never you left you there. And you're welcome. Do you want to tell me what happened? What do you mean when you said it was happening again?”

“No, not right now. I don't really want to talk about it.” If he doesn't want to talk about it, then I wouldn't push him. He will eventually tell me, hopefully. “Ok,” I say. He closes his eyes and it falls into a comfortable silence between us. I can't believe I'm sitting here with someone who I just met this morning. After defending him and bringing him home to help cleaning him up. I could have just left him, but that doesn't even seem right.

I'm brought out of my train of thought to a purring sound coming from right next to me. I don't have a cat. Wait that's Cas.

“Um Cas, what are you doing?” He opens up his eyes and looks confused, but then he realizes that he's purring.

“Oh my gosh, Dean I'm sorry, I don't know why I was doing that. I didn't even realize it till you told me.” He looks scared like he freaked me out. I can't blame him that he is confused because it was just thirty minutes earlier I was growling for some reason.

“It's ok, um actually I was doing the same thing with growling earlier and I have no idea where those came from.” He relaxes a bit, but still a little tense. Oh no, maybe he heard those growls and is scared of me.

“Yeah I heard those earlier,” he says.

“You're scared of me aren't you. Cause honestly they scared me. I have no idea what they were.” I really don't want him to be scared of me.

He relaxes all the way and starts to blush. “Actually this is going to sound weird, but it kind of comforted me because I knew you were there. And besides, growling is a lot cooler sounding than me purring. Which I've never done before in my life by the way besides just then.”

Oh. He's not afraid. I start to smile, “Don't worry about the purring, it kind of felt nice. I guess we are both just making weird noises today.”

He laughs and man I wish I can hear that more. “Yeah I guess you're right.” He leans back against me and I let him. I know friends don't usually sit like this, let alone people you just met. But this feels so right. I just hold on to him while we just sit here. He starts to purr again, but I don't think he even realizes he's doing it. I can feel a deep rumble forming in my chest. What the hell? But when it comes up, it doesn't sound scary. Almost a sound of approval. Cas doesn't seem to notice it, or if he does, he doesn't say anything.

I don't care if I barely know Cas, or don't know what in the world these weird sounds were. All I care about is that Cas is now safe. I feel like that should be weird, but honestly this whole freaking day has been weird, but at this moment I don't care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! I've had some questions of how Dean and Castiel are suddenly changing into werewolves. Well, it will explain in later chapters why. If you have any questions, please just comment and I'll try to answer them! Also, thanks for the amazing feedback.

Castiel POV 

This is probably the safest I've ever felt. Weird considering not an hour ago I was attacked again. Anna was wrong, it wasn't any better. It followed me here, but I guess I had someone looking out for me. I guess he's still looking out for me. 

All of my reasonable senses are telling me I shouldn't be lying here with a boy I barely know. Then again he did help me, and has done nothing but be nice to me. Besides, I can't help but feel so safe with Dean. 

Earlier he was like growling. I should have felt scared from it because I mean it was scary. But it made me feel safe for some reason. Then I started purring. What the heck? I've never done that before. I was so embarrassed because what if Dean thought it was weird. But he didn't. He almost approved of it. It felt good. 

I've never lied this long in someone's arms that wasn't my family members. It feels so nice, and even better that it in Dean's arms. Ok maybe I kind of like him. I've actually really liked him since I've first saw him in class. Big, strong, beautiful, kind. There's no way I can tell him though. I know he doesn't like me, he is just being nice. Probably feels bad for me and thinks he has to take care of me. Even if he does, I just want to remember this moment. 

Oh no, I forgot about Anna. “Um Dean, what time is it?” Man, I did not want to ruin this moment, but I forgot to tell Anna where I was. She is probably freaking out. 

He pulls out his phone, all the while still holding onto me. “Around 6, do you need to be somewhere?”

I jump out of his arms, “Shoot, Anna doesn't know where I am. She is probably freaking out.” I start heading for the door. I can't believe we were sitting there for so long. Before I can get out the door, Deans grabbing my hand. Man, he's fast.

“Hey, calm down. Just tell her you went over to a new friend's house. Here, how about I drive you home so you can get there faster?” He still isn't letting go of my hand, I don't want him to.

“You don't have to, it's ok I can walk.” I don't want to leave him, but I don't want to intrude. 

“Seriously no problem. Just let me grab my keys and we can go.” He's looking at me with those bright green eyes. He looks like the really want to drive me home. Maybe he wants to spend more time with me! How can I say no to them to those pleading eyes. 

I look down, hopefully hiding how excited I am that he wants to spend more time with me. “Ok, if you say so,” I whisper. I can hear another rumble in his chest. Not a scary one, I happy one that I said yes to him. Weird, but I honestly don't care at this point. 

“Ok, let's head out so you can go home. I don't want you to get in trouble.” He lets go of my hand and I already miss it. We go out the door, and I can see a kid sitting at a table. The same one from the car. That must be his brother or something. 

“Hey Sammy, I'm going to go drop Cas off at his house. I'll be back and then we can get dinner. Ok?” asks Dean. He grabs his keys, and starts heading towards the door with me. 

“That's fine Dean. Can we have pizza? Oh and by the way, it's nice to meet you Cas,” says Sammy. 

“It's Castiel, and nice to meet you Sammy.”

“Oh, it's Sam,” says Sam in a irritated voice. I look down afraid he is mad because I called him Sammy. “Dean, what is it with you and your nicknames?” asks Sam. He isn't mad at me, he's mad a Dean.

Dean just smiles, “Ha, you love it Sammy. Come on, let's go Cas.” I nod. We head out the door towards a very nice looking car. Now that I'm not crying and burying my head in Dean's shoulder, I can tell this is a very nice looking car. 

“I like your car, it's very nice,” I say. I see Dean smiling at that. It makes my skin tingle at me making him smile. 

“Thanks, this is my Baby. She's a 67’ Impala.” He pats the hood of the car, and I can tell he is very proud of it. We get in the car and Dean takes off. We just sit there in comfortable silence. It's nice. We don't talk until I tell him how to get to my house. 

When we pull up, I don't want to leave. Dean looks like he doesn't want me to leave either. 

“Hey, can I have your number? Incase you need anything,” he asks. It looks like he's blushing. Is he nervous to ask me? I smile. I can't believe he still wants to talk to me. I pull out my phone and we exchange numbers. 

He's still smiling and man is it a beautiful smile. I want to see it so many more times. “I should probably go now. My sisters probably wondering where I am.” He stops smiling, but nods. 

“Ok, I'll see you tomorrow right?” he asks. 

He wants to see me again! Maybe I did make a new friend today. I want it to be more, but I know he doesn't like me like that. I'll take what I can get though. 

“Of course. Thanks for everything, by the way.” I look down again. Still too nervous to meet his eyes.

Seriously Castiel, you can do this. Look up, smile, and show him you aren't this shy. 

I look up and I am met with his strong gaze. It's full of care and power. It makes me want to submit and look down again, but I need to keep his eye contact.

“It's no problem, anytime. I'll see you later,” says Dean. He looks so beautiful with his gorgeous freckles and green eyes. I really don't want to go, but I know I need to.

“Ok, goodbye Dean,” I say. I get of the car and give him a wave. He smiles again, I love that smile. I turn and start for my house. Anna is going to be so mad. Ok Castiel, just say what Dean told you to tell her. 

I hear Dean drive off and I miss him already. I need to stop missing him though. I just met him today, but I can't help this alone feeling without him.

I walk in the front door and is admittedly jumped on by Anna and Gabe. Here comes the endless questions.

“Castiel, where have you been? You don't call or text. We were so worried,” says Anna. She looks so concerned. Now I feel really guilty. I look down because I am really ashamed now. I shouldn't have put them in that much worry.

“Sorry I didn't call or text. I was at a new friend's house and lost track of the time,” I say. I look up and see Anna relax. But I see Gabriel look at me angrily.

“Cassie, what happened to your face? Who did this to you?” Gabriel asks. Shoot, I forgot about how I might look after earlier. I really don't want to deal with this right now.

“I'm fine, I just tripped during PE.” They look like they don't believe me, but relax a little more. 

“Seriously I'm fine. Can I just go up stairs now?” I ask. I really just want to be alone. 

“Of course,” says Anna. “I'm glad that you're ok.” I nod and start heading up to my room.

I really wish I had some homework to just distract me, but I don't because it's the first day of school. Instead I just crawl into my bed, tired from this whole day. Now that I'm lying here, I notice my groin area really hurts. Weird. At this point I'm to tired to care, so I fall asleep not shortly later. 

~*~

When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I notice is the smell of sugar. That's weird, I know Anna wouldn't make us something so sugary for breakfast. There's another smell, flowers maybe. All of it is almost to overwhelming, it makes me almost choke. 

I get out of bed, my arms and legs feel stiff and protest against moving. I get dressed and head downstairs. The smells get stronger. I see Anna and Gabriel sitting at the table eating eggs and bacon. Ok, so no sugary foods. Where is that smell coming from? 

I sit down next to Gabriel. My stomach rumbles, and now I realize how hungry I actually am. I barely ate yesterday because I was so nervous. I start shoveling the eggs and bacon.

“Woah Cassie, slow down. You're going to choke,” says Gabriel. I stop eating and look at my plate. I've already finished almost all of it, and yet I'm still so hungry. I'm never this hungry. 

“Sorry, I'm just really hungry. Is there anymore?” I ask. 

Gabriel looks at me weirdly, maybe he's thinking the same thing as me. I am seriously never eat this much. “Yeah sure, have the rest of mine. I'm going to go finish getting ready.” He leans over me to put the rest of his eggs on my plate. Then I smell that sugary scent again. I sniff at Gabriel, it's coming from him. What the heck? 

“Um, Castiel, are you ok? You just sniffed Gabriel,” says Anna. She's looks at me, eyes full of concern. I sniff the air again, the flowery smell is coming from Anna. She must be wearing a new perfume. Ok this is just weird that I can smell it from here.

I look down, “Yeah sorry, it's just I don't feel so good.” I can see the eggs and bacon sitting in front of me. My mouth starts to water again. 

“Do you want to stay home then?” asks Anna. I really don't want to stay home. I told Dean I would see him today, but I can't tell them that.

“No, it's ok. I'm probably just really hungry from not eating much yesterday.” I start chewing on some more bacon. Ugh, this is so good. 

“Ok, then if you say so. We need to get going, so you won't be late.” I nod and shove the rest of the food into my mouth. 

We head out to the car and get in. The confined space with the smells is almost intoxicating. I try to distracted myself with thinking that I'll get to see Dean again today! That is if he wants to talk to me again. From the way he acted yesterday, it seems like he does. I guess I'll see in first hour.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the other, but I didmt mean for that to happen. Oh well, I hope you enjoy! Please comment and suggestions and anything to help make it better!!

Dean POV

I wake up to my alarm going off. I did not want to wake up because I was dreaming of Cas. One of the best dreams I've had in awhile. There is just something about him that makes me want to protect him and care for him. I did not want him to leave last night, but I knew he had to go.

Man, I have to pee. I flip off my covers and look down. Well, I can't go pee till I take care of that. I think back to the dream, Cas under me while I make him moan my name. I don't know how, but thinking back to it makes me even more hard. 

When I get in the shower, I clean my hair first, building up the suspense. When I'm done, I slowly drag my hands down my body. I pinch my nipple and shiver. When I reach my cock, I wrap my hands around it. I hiss at the contact, but man does it feel good. 

I slowly start to pump up and down, all the while thinking of bright blue eyes. I moan Cas’s name, then drag my thumb across the slit. I growl at that. I don't know why I'm still growling, but at this point I'm giving up on caring. 

I think of Cas wrapping his gorgeous mouth around my cock. Dragging his tongue across the bottom vain. 

I mutter his name again all the while speeding up my hand. It's not long before I come moaning his name. And man do I come hard. I wait for my orgasim to finish, but something's not right. I look down and see I still have cum coming out of my half hard dick. What the hell? Ok that's not normal. 

It takes about another minute for it to finally finish. That was weird. I also notice that I look a lot bigger than normal. Maybe I'm still growing or something. I was already pretty big down there, but now it's even bigger. Ok, this is seriously not right. 

Right now, I'm too hungry to care. It's probably nothing anyway. 

When I finish my shower, I get dressed and head downstairs. Mmm, something smells good. 

At the table, I see Sam and Bobby eating breakfast. Something smells like old books and motor oil. I sit next to Sammy, “Hey squirt, sleep well?”

Sam gives me one of his classic bitch faces, “Don't call me a squirt. One day I'm going to be taller than you.”

I laugh at that. “Yeah whatever. Bobby, what's for breakfast?” Bobby looks up at me from his newspaper. I get the strong scent of motor oil again, it's so strong it makes me gag.

“Boy, you alright? And we have cereal and sausage on the kitchen,” says Bobby. I stand up and sniff. I can smell the sausage, and it makes my mouth water. Another growl comes out of my chest. 

I look around and Bobby and Sam are looking at me bad. Oh, that probably sounded weird to them. I start to blush, “Yeah I'm fine, just hungry.” I head to the kitchen to get some food. I practically run to grab the food. I skip on the cereal and put all of the sausage on my plate. When I head back to the table, they are both still looking at me weird. I just shrug. I'm too hungry to care what they think. 

I take a bite of the first sausage and moan. I eat the rest of them in record time. I'm so hungry. I mean I know I'm a growing teenager, but this is crazy. When I finish the rest of them, I growl because there is no more. The growl came up again before I could even stop it. 

“Why the hell are you growling Dean?” asks Sam. He looks equally parts disgusted and concerned.

I shake my head, “Trust me, I have no freaking idea.” Sam stands up to go put his plate away. With that, I get hit with the smell of old books. Is that from Sammy? 

“Come on Dean, we need to leave for school.” I nod and get up. I walk by Sam to see if that smell is really coming from him. I take a whiff of him, and yep, that's definitely coming from Sam. 

“Sammy, why do you smell like old books?” I ask. He just looks at me weird. 

“Dean, I don't know what your talking about. You are acting so strange this morning. Are you acting this way because of Castiel?” asks Sam. 

I growl. No one talks about Castiel like that. “No, this has nothing to do with Cas. I don't know what in the world you are talking about.” Oh but I do know. Like what in the world are these growls, why can I fucking smell people all the way across the kitchen, and what the hell is going on with my dick? “Come on let's just get to school.” I really just want to get to first hour now, I need to get away from Sam’s questions that I don't even have answers to. 

We head to the car and drive to Sam’s school building first. Since he is still in junior high, he goes to a differently building. He gets out of the car and I just wave goodbye. Shit, if I don't hurry I'm going to be late. I speed off to my building and find a open parking spot. 

When I reach the front door of the school and open the door, I almost drop to my knees with how powerful everything smells. What is wrong with me? I can smell different things from fresh popcorn to ocean water. But then there is these bad smells, like rotten food and death. I look around to see if anyone else is wondering about these weird smells. No one is. 

I look at my watch and the bell's about to ring. Shit. I sprint off to my first class. I make it just in time, but when I open the door I do fall to my knees. This most delicious smell fills my nose, I feel dizzy. It smells like fresh apple pie, leather, and sunny days. I need to find out where this is coming from.

“Mr. Winchester, are you alright?” I look up and see the whole class staring at me. I'm still on my knees, so I get up. 

I turn towards the teacher, “Sorry Mrs. Mills, I just ran here and I thought I was going to be late.” 

“Well your not, so go take your seat please.” She motions towards the back to where I see Cas staring at me. Automatically I can tell the smell is coming from him. I can feel my pants tightening because man that smell is amazing.

I nod and quickly head over to my seat to try to hide my growing hard on. I can feel Cas staring at me. Before I can even look at him, I need to cool down. Think of Bobby naked. Ok, ok, it's working. 

I turn towards him and get another whiff of his amazing smell. I need to smell it more. I look into his eyes and see them blown, full of lust. I wonder if mine look the same way. 

“Cas, you smell amazing.” It slips out before I can even stop myself. I can't believe I just said that outloud. Dammit, that was probably the weirdest thing you can say to someone. 

He doesn't look offended or weirded out. “Thank you, you smell amazing well,” he says. Ok, well I wasn't expecting that. A low rumble starts at my chest, for some reason that comment makes me feel really good. Cas looks embarrassed that he admitted to that, but I don't blame him because I am equally embarrassed I said that outloud. 

Before I can tell him it's ok, the teacher says, “Dean and Castiel, please pay attention to what we are talking about.” We both nod and turn towards our work. Man, I really want to just keep talking to Cas. I don't pay attention to the teacher, and instead just sit there smelling Cas’s scent. It's so comforting and the best thing I've ever smelled. 

When the bell for the end of the class rings, it's the loudest thing I've ever heard. I have to cover my ears with my hands to try to block it out. What the hell is wrong with me today? I can see Cas out of the side of my vision covering his ears as well. Ok so maybe it's not just me. He looks like he's in pain, it makes me angry that he's in pain. 

When the loud bell is over, I rush over to his side. “Cas, are you ok?” He uncovers his ears and nods.

“Yeah I'm ok. That was just really loud,” he whispers. He looks hurt and I'm going to kill who ever turned up the sound. 

“I know, I thought I was going crazy and no one else heard it. Who ever did that is going to pay,” I say. He looks up and suddenly looks scared. I follow his gaze and I can't believe what I'm seeing. 

“Dean, I think we were the only ones who heard it.” The rest of the class looks totally normal, like nothing happened. Didn't they not just hear that loud bell? 

“What the hell?” I whisper. Cas just looks at me, he looks really scared. “How were we the only ones that heard that?” 

Cas just shakes his head, “I don't know Dean. I'm scared, I don't know what's wrong with me. First it was the weird purring, then the overwhelming smells, and now this.” So Cas is going through all of the same stuff as me? 

“Wait Cas, you're smelling things too?” He just nods. He looks down, probably freaking out because of this. I know I am, but I can't show him that. I need to be strong for him. I'm glad I'm not alone with this, but I don't want him to go through with whatever is happening right now. I don't even know what the fuck is happening.

I wish I could tell him that I knew what to do, but I can't. “Look, we’ll be ok. We can figure whatever this is out.”

“Thank you Dean, for being so calm with whatever this is. I just have no idea what happening to me. Trust me, I've never done any of this stuff before.” I hope he realizes neither have I. 

“It's ok. How about at lunch, we go grab a burger and then skip the rest of the day?” I really want to spend the whole day with him, but I know we can't skip the whole day. He doesn't even seem like the person who will skip half of the day. 

“Ok, I would really like that Dean,” says Cas. I smile, yet surprised he said yes, but none the less happy.

“Great, we should probably head to our next class so we aren't late.” I don't want to make Cas late to our second hour considering I'm already making him skip the half of the day. 

We get up and rush to our next hour. We hold hands the whole way, but I don't care. It feels so good to have his hand in mine. We reach our science class, and Cas leads me over to where he sat yesterday. I just follow him there like a lost puppy, not wanting to leave him alone. His smell is so good, I don't know how I'm going to leave him till lunch. 

Shit, the bell's about to ring. I don't want Cas to be in pain again. Maybe distracting him will help him not focus on it. “So Cas, what's your favorite color?”

He looks over at me confused, “Why do you want to know my favorite color? Well, if you want to know it's green.” There goes the bell, thankfully not so loud anymore. It worked. “What's your favorite color Dean?” asks Cas. I just smile.

“Wait Dean, the bell just went off,” says Cas. I nod. “Then why wasn't it as loud as it was earlier?” He looks really confused, his forehead crinkles up and he tilts his head to the side a little. It's one of the cutest things I've ever seen. 

“Because I distracted you. I didn't know if it would work, but it seems if we don't focus on it, it's not as loud.” He smiles, it's gorgeous. I want to see it everyday.

“Well, thank you Dean.” 

Before I can say anything else, Mrs. Harvelle walks into the room and says, “Good morning class. Please turn to page 34 in your textbooks for today.”

I roll my eyes, I am not doing this. Cas turns to the page in his book, what a good student. Instead I just sit there. Hmm, maybe I should try out my noise to see how powerful it is. I sniff the air as discreetly as I can. 

I can smell mint, vanilla, ham roast, which makes my stomach rumble again. Oh yeah, another thing to add to the weird list is how hungry I am. 

I smell sweat, so I follow that smell and can see one of the people on my football team. Eww. Then I smell freshly baked bread and follow that. It leads to none of these Jo. Oh. She's looking at me with a death glare, I totally forgot she probably wanted to sit with me. I just shrug and quickly look away. I'll explain later to her. 

Instead, I decide to see if Cas wants to talk. I scribble on a note to meet me by my car in the parking lot before lunch. I slide it over to him, and he looks at it. A somewhat annoyed look is on his face that I interrupted his work. He opens it up anyway, and writes something on it then slides it back. 

I open it up to read in perfect handwriting that he'll be there. I smile, at his small handwriting. How is it this boy is this perfect? Even though we literally met 24 hours ago, I can't help but really like Cas. We are both going through something so weird, but he is amazing. Delicious smell or not. 

~*~

Thank God it's lunch time. Now I get to see Cas! It was one of the hardest things leaving him after second hour. Knowing I couldn't smell him again till lunch. It's addicting how good it is. Ok, that is definitely something I thought I would never ever think. 

When I head out to the car, Cas is already waiting for at the car. He's leaning up against it, nose buried in a book. He's wearing tight jeans and a old t-shirt. He looks so hot. His smell just makes it even better. He looks over at me and smiles. I don't know how he knew I was here. I wonder if he smelled me coming.

“Hey Cas, you ready to grab some burgers?” He nods and we start to get into the car. Being in this confined space with his smell is almost too much. I look over at him and can tell he's thinking the same thing. Dean, you need to control yourself, for Cas. 

I take a deep breathe and pull out of the parking lot. “Where are we going to eat?” asks Cas. 

I turn towards him, “You'll see, it's got the best burgers in the city.” I turn back towards the road, not wanting us to crash. 

I can hear my stomach start to growl at the mention of food. I have been so hungry all day, and am really eager to sink my teeth into the juicy burger. I hear Cas’s stomach rumble too. I look over at him. He looks down probably embarrassed. 

I just laugh, “Looks like you're as hungry as I am.” He looks up and smiles. 

“Yeah I guess you're right,” he says. I smile back, I can't help it when he looks at me like that. 

I turn on the radio and a Metallica song comes on. I turn up and start singing along. He laughs, and at that moment he looks beautiful. I never want this to end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This chapter is a lot longer than the others. Please comment suggestions to make it better!!

Castiel POV 

 

I can't believe I'm doing this. Not only am I skipping school, but also I'm sitting here in Dean's car, on our way to get a burger. This started out as the weirdest day of my life, smelling things, and then the loud bell. Whatever this is, at least I'm not alone in it. Dean has been so calm with it, I don't know what I would have done if it was only me hearing the bell.

When Dean walked into the room this morning, I almost lost it. His scent is the best thing I've ever smelled. I just wanted to jump on him and never let him to go. Of course I would never tell him that to his face. It would probably freak him. 

When he told me I smelled amazing, I really wasn't expecting that. But it made me feel good that he liked my smell. Weird but true. I couldn't help it when I told him he smelled amazing as well. It kind of slipped out before I could stop it. The smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies, new books, and rainy days just overtook all of my logical senses. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life. 

When he asked me to skip half of the day and get lunch with him, my first thought was yes. But I couldn't show him how excited I really was. I mean, I've never done anything like this. So, that's why I'm here right now. Sitting next to Dean, in his car, on our way to get a burger together. 

I turn towards him and can see him singing along to a song. He looks gorgeous. When he smiles at me, it makes my heart flutter. 

The only problem is, I have to keep reminding myself this is not a date. He may have said you smell nice (which should be weird), may have helped you out after yesterday, may be taking you to get a burger, but he is just being a nice friend. Not a date. I can't ask him if it is, because what if it's not. I should just wait to see if anything happens. 

We pull up to an old diner, the Roadhouse. He parks the car and turns towards me, “So this is the Roadhouse, best burgers in the city.” He smiles at it fondly. 

From the outside it looks a little run down, but if Dean likes it, then it must be really good. “It looks nice,” I say. I don't want Dean to think I don't want to eat here. 

“Yeah, it's a lot nicer on the inside. Come on, I'm starving.” We get out of the car and head in. He was right, it is a lot nicer on the inside. It's not to crowded though, maybe that because it's lunch in the middle of the week. 

We leads us to booth in the back. I slid in first, but then Dean slides in right next to me. Probably a little bit closer than friends would. So maybe it is a date? 

“So, you know Mrs. Harvelle, our second hour teacher?” asks Dean. I nod. “Well, she and her daughter Jo, who's also in our class own this diner.” Oh, so that must the blond who he sat with yesterday in class. 

Oh no, what if they get us in trouble. “Dean, what if they see us here out of class? What if someone tells them?” I know people have already figured that we are gone, but I don't want to get in more trouble. 

“Don't worry, they won't care if we skip school. All Ellen cares about is if I make it to her class.” Ellen? That must be Mrs. Harvelle. If he's first name bassist with the teacher, maybe he's dating Jo. This rush of heat goes through me at that.

Jealousy, really? Dean's not mine, I'm not dating him. I need to get a hold of myself. 

“Dean, fancy seeing you here.” I turn to look at our waiter. This guy comes up to us with a mullet. Are mullets back in style?

“Ash, how's is going?” asks Dean. So this must be Ash. 

“Good, business a little slow today.” Ash turns towards me. I look down, man I hate big shy. “And who's this?”

“This is Castiel, he's new to our school,” says Dean. Oh, so maybe he is doing this because I'm just new. I look up again and just see Dean smiling. I love his smile.

“Nice name. Anyways, what would you like to order?” asks Ash. 

Before I can speak up, well I really I haven't even looked at the menu, Dean says, “We’ll have two double bacon cheeseburgers with fries.” That is exactly what I want.

Ash turns towards me, and I nod. “Ok, coming up.” He turns to go back to this kitchen. I've never had someone order for me, I kind of like it.

I look at Dean and he's looking at me with worry. “That was what you wanted right? I didn't mean to order for you. It just kind of felt right to,” he says. Was he really worried? I did confirm that was what I wanted. 

“Yeah that's what I wanted. And it's fine, it was actually nice. I'm really shy around people, so that was a lot easier. So, thank you,” I say. I can see Dean relax at that. He almost looks like he's puffing out his chest in pride. 

“It's no problem. The burgers are really awesome, I bet you'll love it.” They do sound amazing. 

“I bet they are. I've been so hungry all day for some reason, burgers sound delicious.” 

“Hmm, that's weird. I've been starving all day too. I practically shoveled down all of the sausage in my kitchen for breakfast and was still hungry.” That is weird, because that exact same thing happened to me. 

Ash brings out our burgers, and they look amazing. My mouth starts to water immediately. I take a bit of the burger and moan. I can't help it, this is so good. I look up and see Dean staring at me. I look down because now I realize that was probably a weird reaction. 

“Sorry,” I whisper. Dean just shakes his head. 

“No, it's ok. I told you the burgers were good.” I look up and smile. Nodding, I take another bit of my burger. 

“Yeah, I've just been really hungry today. Like this morning, I ate a lot of my food, my siblings were giving me weird looks because I never eat that much.” Dean's facial expression changes at that. One of anger, it kind of scares me. What did I do? 

He growls, “No one should look at you like that.” Well, that was different. So he wasn't mad at me I guess. Why is he angry at my siblings because they were looking at me weird? 

He starts to blush and looks down. “Sorry, I don't know where that came from. I guess that's just another thing to add to the weird stuff.” Oh yeah, that stuff. 

“I don't want to bring that up now, but we should probably talk about whatever it is.” 

He just nods, “Yeah, we should. But let's talk about it after we finish eating. Ok?” Now it's my turn to nod.

We finish up our amazing meals. I try to keep in my inappropriate noises though, but this meat is just so good. Dean pays for our meals, and we head out to the car again.

Dean pulls out of the parking lot. “Where are we going?” I ask. I don't really care where we are going, as long as I am with Dean. 

“Anywhere you would like.” He turns towards me and smiles. I have no idea where to go, but I love how he leaves it up to me. 

“Um, I would really like to be outside right now. Is there anywhere that's good to sit and talk?” 

He nods, “Yeah, there's this good park that's right next to some woods. It has a good running trail.” 

“Ok, that's sounds nice.” I look out the window, this is one of the best days of my life. The ride there I quiet, but it's a nice quiet. Just the two of us in the car.

We pull into a parking lot by a park. There are kids playing on the playground. It looks like a nice place. Dean gets out of the car, and before I can open my door, he's already opening up mine. I smile and get out. “Thank you.” He just smiles and takes my hand in his. 

I take a whiff of the park. I can smell different things coming from it. The smell of rubber, fresh cut grass, sand, and much more. It's a lot, but it smells nice. 

“Smells like old memories.” I turn towards him. I can see him sniffing at the air too. I don't miss how he said smells instead of looks. He must be smelling the same stuff as me. I nod and smile. He leads us over towards a walking trail, and I follow. 

It's really nice weather outside, a little bit cooler than it was yesterday. There is just a little bit of wind to blow through my hair. It cares the smells of the woods towards us. It's calming. 

“Here, come this way. There's a nice place to sit and talk where no one will hear us,” says Dean.

“Ok.” He pulls us off the main path into the woods. I'm trusting Dean we don't get lost. He leads a little bit further to sit under this huge tree. He sits down leaning up against it, and I sit down right next to him. Our hands have been together this whole time. 

“I don't want to ruin this moment, but I guess it's time to talk about whatever's happened. So, you tell me what's happened to you first,” says Dean. His greens eyes never leave my blue ones. 

“Ok, well it all started really after yesterday at lunch. I felt this literally shock go up my arm. But then this warmth spread throughout me. Then when you were holding me after you cleaned up my cuts, I started purring. I have never done that before in my life.” 

He nods, “I believe you because I've never growled like this before. I felt that spark too. And after the warmth flew throughout me, but also this feeling of power. It was weird. Ever since, I've haven't been able to stop thinking of you.” He blushes and looks down. I smile at that. “As weird as that may sound, it's true. And when you were attacked, I just like snapped with anger. I have no idea what happened. And then there's these growls that keep forcing their way up my chest. I have no freaking idea what they are.”

“Well, thank you again for saving me. And just so you know, your growls don't really scare me. Well, actually they sometimes scare me. There like make me want to just submit to you.” I look down because I can't look him in the eye after admitting that. 

I hear him growl again. I look up and see him with wide eyes and his hand covering his mouth. “I'm sorry, I couldn't help that. I just like felt pleased for some reason that you wanted to submit to me.”

“It's ok, I know you can't help with whatever this is.” He relaxes a bit after that. I don't want him to be embarrassed with this. 

Speaking of yesterday, your cuts, they look like they are almost healed.” He touches above my eye. How are they almost healed? 

“What?” I reach up my hand and feel my eyebrow too. He's right, the cuts almost gone. 

He looks at me with worry, “Yeah, and your black eye is basically not there anymore.” 

“Dean, how is that even possible?” I whisper. 

“I'm sorry Cas, I have no idea. Keep telling me what's happened so far.” He grabs both of my hands and holds on to them.

“Ok. Well I don't know if this has anything to do with it, but when I was about to go to bed last night, my lower stomach area was really hurting. But I bet that's nothing. Then when I woke up, the first thing I notice was the smell of sugar. It was really strong so I thought we were having something sweet for breakfast. But when I got downstairs, you were having eggs. I also noticed the smell of flowers, but I didn't see any. I noticed after a while that the smells were coming from my siblings.” 

“Does your stomach still hurt?” Dean asks. He looks at me with worry. 

I shake my head, “No, not really. I'm fine.” He sighs. 

“I'm glad it doesn't hurt anymore. But the same thing happened to me when I woke up. Well that wasn't the first thing that happen when I woke up.” He starts to blush and looks down again. I can tell he's not telling me everything, but I'm not going to push him if he doesn't want to tell me. 

“Anyways, my brother Sammy smelt like old books, and my guardian named Bobby smelled like motor oil. I thought I was going crazy that I could smell them across the kitchen. But also it was weird was how hungry I was because when I could smell the sausages for breakfast. I stood up and growled because it smelled so good. They were looking at me like I was crazy and I thought I was,” Dean confesses.

Huh, I'm surprised Dean didn't mention his parents. I don't ask though in case he doesn't want to talk about it. He will tell me when he's ready.

I nod, “Yeah, I usually don't eat much food. You can probably tell with how small I am. But this morning, I was hungrier than I've ever been. Dean, the smells, the noises, the bell earlier today, everything, I'm scared.” I truly am. 

He leans in to wrap his arms around me, and I let him. He sniffs my neck. “Damn Cas, you smell so fucking amazing. This morning when I walked into the classroom, I mean you saw me. I fell to my knees it was so good. I thought I would never say that ever, but it's so true. I'm sorry that I have no idea what's going on. I know we just meet, but I love being around you. Your scents so calming and nice.”

I smile into his neck. I sniff at him and can smell that amazing scent of his. “Thank you Dean, you smell amazing as well. It was almost too much this morning when I first smelt it. What do I smell like to you?” I'm really curious to see what I smell like. If Dean says it's amazing, I hope it's good stuff. 

He inhales again, his exhale stutters bit. “Cas, you smell like freshly baked apple pie, leather like in my Baby, and bright sunny days. All of my favorite things combined. It's amazing. What do I smell like to you?”

I don't even have to smell him closely to figure it out. The smell is surrounding me, almost choking me. “You smell like newly baked chocolate chip cookies, fresh new books in the library, and the smell of rainy days. It's the best thing I've ever smelled.” 

He laughs, “Good. I'm glad you like my smell I guess.” He starts rubbing my back, and it feels really good. I can feel this thing coming up my throat, feels like a burp. When it does come up, it sounds like an almost content rumble. I have never made that before.

Before I can apologize, I here Dean start to make a low rumble as well. It feels nice, so I don't say anything. I guess at this point I should just let anything that's going to happen, happen. I am so thankful that Dean is in freaking out about this because I have a feeling this was my fault.

“Dean, I'm so sorry. What if this was all my fault because all of this started when I came here and we accidently touched. What if I was sick with something and infected you.” I unwrap from his embrace. Immediately missing the touch. 

His jaw clenches and he looks angry again. I flinch. When he sees me flinch, he relaxes a bit. “I'm sorry I scared you Cas, but don't ever blame yourself for this. Ever. Whatever it is, we can figure this out. I will always be here for you in this, ok?”

I look down and nod. I hope he's right. 

He grabs my chin and says, “Hey look at me.” I look up and my blue eyes meet with his green eyes. I can see his freckles covering his nose, I just want to count each and everyone of them. He starts leaning towards me. Wait, does he want to kiss me? I close my eyes and feel his lips press against mine. I don't really know how to kiss because this is my first kiss, so at first I don't do anything. 

I start to move my lips against Dean's and I can feel him moving too. This feels amazing, I don't want this to ever end. I moan into his lips. The kiss last for a good thirty seconds then I start to feel light headed. I need air. I pull back, and Dean does too. Instead of pulling away though, he rests our foreheads against one another. 

“Cas, I've wanted to do that since I first met you,” says Dean. I only nod, not being able to form words.

Dean leans back and sticks his head up. He turns towards the side, looking like he's trying to hear something. I don't hear anything. 

He looks back at me and smiles. “There are some kids coming over this way. Do you want to come over to my house to watch a movie?” I don't hear or see kids coming, but Dean must have better hearing than me with this thing. 

I really really want to go back over to his house. I don't want to leave Dean. “Ok.” He gets up and holds out his hand to me. I take it and he helps me up. I look over to my right and Dean was right. There are some kids headed over here. 

I look over at him with awe. I can't believe he neared them. He just shrugs. Hand in hand, we walk back to the impala. 

I can't believe what a day this has been. So, definitely a date. Something weird is definitely happening to us, but I don't care. Right now is perfect. I never want to stop kissing him. His smell is perfect, all of him is perfect. Maybe Anna was right, maybe this year will be better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

Dean POV

It was better than I ever imagined. Sitting there in the woods, smelling Cas, kissing him. When I told him I've been wanting to do that since I first meet him, I was not lying. His lips on mine just felt so right. I could tell he was a little inexperienced, but that's ok. It's actually kind of exciting to think that I could have been his first kiss. 

Hearing all of the stuff that's happened to him, and well to me too really, just made me angry. It makes me angry that I can't tell him that I know what's happening, I can't tell him how to fix it, and I hate how I have no idea what to do. I feel helpless. I just have this need, this voice in the back of my head saying protect. To do anything to keep Cas safe.

I just need to focus on the now. The now being Cas coming over to my house to watch some movies. Just the two of us. Sammy has a study group tonight and Bobby's working late. I know we aren't going to do anything more than probably just kissing, but that's ok. I will never pressure Cas into anything. 

But that smell.

It makes me want to lose control. To just make Cas submit. When I smell it, there's these voices in the back of my head saying mateminetakeminemate. I have never, ever felt anything like it, so I'm just hoping it's part of this weird disease thing we have. When Cas said my growl made him want to submit to me, it did things to me. Made me feel happy, and in power. It felt good. 

Right now, I just want to kick back, with Cas in my arms. No interruptions. Speaking of that.

“Hey Cas, should you text your sister to tell her you will be late again tonight, so she won't freak out again?” I turn towards him but keep one eye on the road. I don't want us to crash. 

He turns to me from looking out the window. The sun hits his face perfectly, illuminating his bright, blue eyes. I could look at him all day. 

“Oh yeah, that's probably a good idea.” He pulls out his phone and starts texting someone. I just focus my eyes on the road, and try to block out his wonderful scent. Man he's distracting.

I hear his phone beep. He looks at it and blushes. I wonder what she said. “She said ok.” He looks down. I can tell he's not telling me everything, but I won't ask. Even though I really want to know what made him blush.

I nod, “Great, we are almost to my house.” I am really excited he is coming over. Now we can just spend alone time together. I need to act cool though, don't show him how excited you really are. 

I pull into my driveway and am glad that Bobby’s car isn't here. I quickly rush out of the car to open the door for Cas. It just feels right to do. I open the door and hold out my hand to him. 

He reaches for it and I swear everytime we touch there is a shock. “Thanks,” he says. Of course it's no problem. 

We start to head to the front door, but when I try to open the knob, I rip that whole thing off. Well, that's new. 

Cas looks at me with shock written all over his face. “Umm…” is all I can say. What the hell? I have never done that before. 

“Dean, how did you do that?” asks Cas. 

“I have no fucking idea. I didn't know I was that strong.” I know I should probably be freaking out because of this, but I wonder how strong I am. I mean, it kind of feels good that I could be really strong. Oh no, what if I scared Cas.

“Cas, does this scare you? That I just freaking ripped off the door handle?” I know it would probably freak me out. 

He doesn't say anything. That's not a good sign. “Cas?” 

Before he can say anything, I can smell his answer in his scent. It's like I can smell his emotions. This strong scent of arousal hits me. I growl because it smells amazing. 

He looks up, eyes blown full of lust. I lean in to smell more of his neck, he even turns his head to the side to give me more access. I growl at the submission. “Cas, you like it when I show you strong I am? How big and powerful I can be?” I whisper in his ear. It comes out before I can stop it, but I am curious too.

He just tilts his head more and moans. What a pretty moan. I pull back from his neck and push our lips together. Eager to taste him. His lips moving against mine feel amazing, but I need more. I rub my tongue against his lips, wanting access inside. He doesn't respond right away because I think he doesn't know what to do. I guess that confirms he hasn't done any of this before. 

After awhile he opens up his mouth for me. I immediately stick my tongue in his mouth, eager to explore every inch. He tastes like the burger from lunch. Usually that doesn't taste good during a kiss, but now it tastes amazing. He also has his unique taste that's only Cas. Best taste ever. 

When our tongues touch, I shiver at how good it feels. I can feel myself going hard at this, I need to stop. I don't want to stop, but I need to for Cas.

I pull back, resting our foreheads against each other. “Cas, we need to stop.” 

He pulls back from me, a scared look on his face. “Dean, did I do something wrong?” 

“No, no, it was amazing. It's just… If we kept it up, I don't think I could stop. I don't want to rush things with us.” I pull him into a hug and he buries his head into my chest. My nose kind of automatically finds its way to his hair, taking into a big whiff. He smells amazing.

“Oh ok, thank you Dean. I've never really kissed someone before and you're my first kiss as sad as that sounds. I just don't want to mess this up.” I growl knowing that I was in fact his first his. Being the one who gets to give him that feels good. 

“I don't understand, your gorgeous and amazing. You must have had a lot of people wanting you.” I feel anger and jealousy thinking of someone else having him. Cas is mine. No Dean, he's not yours. I don't really know what he is to me, hopefully boyfriend. 

Cas just shakes his head, “Not really. All my life people have bullied me. I'm small and weak. No one's wanted me so far. No one until you.” That is not ok. Not ok at all. 

I pull us apart and he looks down. I wonder if he can smell how mad I am. “Cas, look at me.” He looks up, eyes full of fear. Dammit, I've scared him again. 

“Shoot, I'm sorry Cas, it's just no one should treat you like that. You are perfect. No one will ever touch you again. Ok?” He relaxes and that calms me down too. 

“Thank you Dean, for everything.” I take his hand in mine. 

“Come on, let's go start watching the movie.” I lead him down the hall towards the living room with our tv. It's clean, thank you Sammy.

I sit him down in the couch and say, “You chose a movie for us to watch, I'll go get us some snacks. I'm starving again.” I can't believe I'm this hungry again. Strangely craving meat, but I know I can't bring that out to Cas. That would be weird. 

He nods and gets up to go look at our DVDs. I head to the kitchen to get us some popcorn instead. When I come back, I can see that he chose Star Wars. Good choice. 

I pop the movie into the DVD player and go sit next to Cas. Right as I sit down, he snuggles up right next to me. His smell is intoxicating. I wrap my arm around him, pulling him closer. He makes a content kind of grumble. 

“Thank you for the popcorn,” he says. I smile at that because for some reason it feels good that I can provide for him. We settle in and start watching the movie. His body heat feels really good pressed up against me. I never want to let him go. 

About half way through the movie, we finish the popcorn, yet I'm still starving. Damn this weird thing whatever it is. I can feel Cas shift besides me. Before I can do anything, Cas swings his legs up and straddles me. Well that is new, but I'm not complaining. 

“Cas, what are you doing?” I ask. He just leans in and kisses me. I moan into his mouth. Yep, definitely not complaining.

He pulls back and looks a little nervous, “I don't really know.” He blushes and looks away. He looks so cute. To reassure him, I lean in a capture his lips again. He opens them up for me, and our tongues start to battle for dominance. He's learning. He easily gives it up to me. I growl into his mouth for his submission. It feels so good when he submits. He lets me explore his mouth, he tastes amazing. 

In the middle of kissing him, I smell something amazing. It's Cas’ smell, just like amplified by 100. It goes straight to my dick. Minemateminetakeminemate repeat on a loop in my head because of how good it smells. I feel Cas moan into my mouth again. I reach down and feel his nice ass. I need more of him. 

I feel something wet on my hand. What the hell is that? I pull back and hear Cas whine in protest.

“Cas, what is this?” I reach up and show my hand to him. There's this wet stuff on it. I get this urge to taste it. Ok, no Dean that's gross. 

Cas stands up abruptly, I miss his warmth. He reaches behind him and feels his butt. He gets this mortified look on his face.

“Dean, I don't know what's wrong. I'm like leaking. I've never done this before. What's wrong with me?” I stands pacing around the room, I can smell the fear coming off of him. I hate it. 

I hear Bobbys car pull up into the driveway. Thank god for this enhanced hearing. 

“Cas, I don't know. You need to calm down, everything's going to be ok.” But is it? I have no idea what the hell is going on. I can start to feel myself panic at not being able to calm Cas down. I need to be calm for him.

I can smell motor oil as Bobby enters the door and shouts, “Dean, why in the world is the door handle gone?” He comes around the corner and we both turn towards him. This is not good. I step in front of Cas, feeling the need to protect him again. 

Bobby just stands there, eyes flicker from my stance, to our shocked faces, then my hand. Shoot, the stuff is still on my hand. This is not good. 

“Bobby…” I start, but he just shakes his head and looks down. 

“I knew this had started. Ever since this mornin’ when you were acting weird, I knew you had found him.”

What the hell is he talking about? “Bobby, what do you mean? That I found him?” He just looks up and has this sad look in his eyes. 

“Boys, we need to have a chat.” Ok, this is definitely not good.

 

~*~ 

“Ok Bobby, now tell us what the hell you are talking about.” Here we are, Bobby, Cas, and I sitting at the table. Two of us confused as hell.

“Boys, have either of ya been smellin’ things, or people?” Bobby asks. How did he know? We both shake our heads, still confused.

“Been hearing stuff to loud, and really hungry all the time?” We both nod our heads again. “I figure this would happen,” he says.

“Yeah, ok we've been doing that stuff, but what does it mean?” I look over at Cas, and looks just as confused as I am. I reach over and grab his hand to try and comfort him.

“Well, there's no easy way to tell y’all this, but you're turning into werewolves.” What? Did he just say werewolves?

“What the hell are you talking about?” This must be some kind of joke. 

“Basically, certain families have genes of werewolves in their blood. The gene doesn't activate till you meet your true mate.” 

“Bobby, you must be kidding right?” I ask. The same time, Cas asks, “What do you mean by true mate.” I guess that's true, what does that mean. Mates one of the words I've been hearing in the back of my mind whenever I'm with Cas.

“I ain't kidding boy, this is serious. And a true mate is like the person you're destined to be with. Your perfect match, your one and only soulmate. The person you would give everything too. Forever.” What the hell is going on? 

“Ok, Bobby, what the fuck do you mean by werewolves?”

“Your parents were true mates Dean.” No, he can not bring up them. Not now. “After they gave birth to Sam, they felt the call of the wild. It's hard to live in the city with the wolf in ya. So they left.” 

“My parents were like us?” I can't believe this. I feel my hand start to tighten. Cas flinches, I forgot how strong I was. “Sorry.” I whisper to him. He nods his head.

“Yes, they were like you boys. I'm sorry they left you Dean. It was hard for them to live here. They loved you so much. If you guys started changing, then Castiel must be your true mate. You can tell by smell too.” 

I inhale deeply and smell Cas’ perfect scent. There's no doubt in my mind that if this is true, he is my true mate. 

I nod my head and smile at Cas. I can see him smelling me too. 

Cas turns to face Bobby, “What are all of the changes?” That is a good point. I mean, we are turning into freaking werewolves. 

“You'll both will go through similar changes, but since you're different ranks, there will be different changes too,” is all he replies.

“Different ranks, what does that mean?” 

“Well, there's Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Dean,” he turns to look at me. “I bet you've had the urge to protect Castiel with everything. Felt the need to mate and take. Am I right?” Well he's not wrong, but I don't want to admit that in front of Cas.

I just nod. “Well, then you're the Alpha. Your job is to protect and provide for Castiel.” Well, I have been feeling that need.

Bobby turns to Cas, “From the slick I saw on Dean's hand earlier, you're the Omega. You are able to bear children for him.” What?

I look over at Cas, I can see him visibly pale. “What do you mean have children? I'm a male.” Ok, this is not right. But, I can't ignore this part of me that feels happy thinking of Cas having my children. 

“It is possible, you are both goin’ through some huge physical changes right now. More to come,” says Bobby.

“What physical changes are we talking about? Like howling at the full moon?” I ask. This can not be happening. 

“Yes and no. You will be able to change outside the full moon, but the first change will be this full moon. You will be able to turn into full wolves. It maybe be painful the first go round, but shouldn't be after that. You can half change yourselfs, you'll start to notice it, like eyes glowing, teeth and nails growing.” 

No. I stand up from the table. I see Cas look shocked from my outburst. “Ok, no, this can not be happening. This is crazy.” No, no, no, no, no.

Bobby stands up and shouts at me, “Boy, listen up, this is happening to you. Rather you like it or not.” I growl at him, this is not right. “You need to calm down, you need to be strong for Castiel. That is your job.” I look down and can see Cas looking at me so scared. He's right. 

I sit down and grab Cas’ hand again. I take a deep breath and smell Cas’s calming smell. “Ok, I'm calm again. Continue.”

“Well, there's not much else. You will need to figure this out on your own. The only other thing is your heats and ruts. During these times, you will need each other to help.”

“What are those?” asks Cas. I nod wanting to know too.

“Um, well, these are times where your sexual needs will increase. A lot. You will need each other because it can be painful without your mate.” Ok, that doesn't actually sound that bad.

I feel Cas’s hand tighten in mine. I didn't think about how he might feel about this. I turn towards him and ask, “Cas, how are you feeling about all of this? You haven't said much.”

He looks down, “Scared. I mean, I just found out I'm turning into a wolf. This is a lot.” I have to agree, this is a lot. 

“Yeah, I know. But it will be ok, I will help you through this.” I give his hand a squeeze and a smile. I see him start to smile.

“Dean, I know this will sound weird, but I think you should know so you don't freak out. When you, um, are having sex or about to have an organsm. You will develop a knot on your dick. It's so you keep tied with your mate after to make sure they are pregnant.” What the hell?

I can feel Cas flinch next to me at the word pregnant. This must be really hard for him. 

“Ok, yeah that's definitely weird. Thanks Bobby.” How did this happen? I mean, one second I'm sitting on the couch making out with Cas, the next being told I'll change into a wolf at the next full moon. How does this even happen to a person. 

Cas’ phone goes off and he looks at it. “Dean, it's my sister. She needs me home.” 

I nod. “Ok, I'll give you a ride home.” I don't want Cas to leave. Not now, not after all this. But I know he needs to. 

We start to get up from the table. “Boys, I'm sorry this is happening to you. Just know that it is a great life. You both have somethin’ special.”

“Thank you Bobby, for telling us,” says Cas.

“Yeah, thanks Bobby. By the way, how did you know all of this?” He just shrugs.

“I know people like you boys, like your parents. No go on and get Cas home.”

We head out to the car, both still processing what just happened. All of that is almost too much. We get in and I pull out. The whole drive is silent. When I pull up to Cas’s house, he doesn't get out.

He looks over to me and says, “Dean, what do I tell my family? That turning into a werewolf?” I see tears start to form in his eyes. I pull him into a hug, smelling his wonderful smell. Of my mate, I guess. 

“For now, don't tell them anything. We need to keep this quiet. We don't know how they could react to it. Ok?” He nods.

“What happens when I have my heat? What do I tell them?” I can feel him crying now. I hate how sad he is. 

“Tell them you're sick. When it happens I will take care of you. We can make it through this. Maybe Bobby's right, this could be amazing. With it, I've found you. You are all I need.” 

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes, “Thank you Dean. I don't think I could have done this without you.” I smile and lean forward. Connecting our lips into a sweet kiss. His lips still feel amazing against mine. 

We pull back and smile at each other. “When is the full moon?” I ask. We need to be prepared for this. 

“I think in a couple of days maybe.” I nod. At least we can think through this a little more.

“Ok, we have time to adjust. This will be ok Cas. I will take care of you. That is a promise.” 

He gets this sad look in his eyes and looks down. I seriously hate when he's sad. 

“Dean, Bobby said it might hurt. I don't want it to hurt. I don't want this.” I know how he feels. I'm fucking scared out of my mind right now. I can't show him I am though, I need to be strong for him.

I lift his head with my hand and look him in the eye. “He said it won't hurt for long. I will make sure that nothing ever hurts you. Ever. I know we can't do anything about this, but I guess we just need to make the better of it. If there was anyone who I had to go through this with, it would be you. You are amazing Cas. I know we barely know each other, but I know there is the special thing between us. We will be ok.” 

He smiles and leans in to kiss me. “I can feel that we have a profound bond between us. I know we will be ok.” He leans in to peck my lips once more. I will never get enough of his kisses. “I need to go. I will see you tomorrow,” he says.

I nod, “See you tomorrow.” He gets out of the car. I miss him already. I never want him to leave my side. I feel empty without him in my arms. I pull away from him, now realizing what is actually happening. It's my turn to start panicking because we are turning into freakin wolves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the previous chapters!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'm writing two fics at the same time right now, so posting won't be as frequent. But I'll try to post at least once or twice a week!! Comment any suggestions to make it better!!

Castiel POV

I honestly have no idea how to feel right now. I just found out like less than 20 minutes ago that Dean and I are turning into werewolves. That we are true mates, and that I can get pregnant. That should not even be possible, but I kind of feel, I don't know, happy. Thinking that I can carry Dean’s child makes me feel… special. I hope Dean feels the same way.

The thing about the werewolves, well that's kind of scary. And heat? I don't know even what that means really, but Bobby made it sound painful. Same with the transitioning on the full moon. Which by the way is only two days away. I looked. I have had so much pain in my life, I can't deal with this.

But Dean. He said he would take care of me, and I trust him. Fastest person I've ever trusted with my life before. But he does make me feel really safe. His smell is amazing, it makes me feel things that I've never felt before. Lust for one. 

When I kiss him, I can never get enough. I need more. I need him to just dominate me. I've never, ever felt this before. It scares me, but I do trust Dean.

After I came home, I just went straight upstairs to avoid my siblings. I don't know how to keep this from them. I mean, I know I do, but I've never been good at lying. It's best to avoid them.

I guess that's not as easy to do as I thought. I was lying on my bed when Anna came in. “Hey Castiel, you ok? You just ran up here when you got home.”

I feel her sit down on my bed, I really don't want to talk right now. “I'm fine Anna,” I mumble into the pillow.

“Castiel, please look at me. Tell me if something happened.” I really don't want to talk to her. I just want Dean right now. 

I turn to look at her and see Gabriel standing in the doorway. I want them to go. “I said I'm fine. I'm just tired.” They both are looking at me with concern. I hate it. 

Anna starts to reach her hand to pat me on the arm. I want to snap at it and bit it off. I don't want her to touch me right now, I want Dean’s touch. “If you say so,” she says. She pats my arm and starts to get up. Thank God.

“Hey Cassie, you sure this doesn't have anything to do with your new friend Dean. I saw you guys in the hallway today,” says Gabriel. He's just smirking at me. That's it. I growl at them, they can't talk about Dean like that. 

“Dude, did you just growl?” asks Gabriel. Both Anna and Gabriel are looking at me with disbelief. I just want to rip them to pieces. I need to get out of here.

I grab my phone and run to the bathroom. I lock myself in. I need to calm down, I've never felt this angry before. I wanted to kill them. What is wrong with me? It must be the werewolf thing I guess. Ugh, I hate this.

I grip the sink and my knuckles turn white. So much anger. My vision starts to change, different colors. It's weird, what's wrong? I look up in the mirror of my reflection and almost scream from what I see. My eyes are yellow. I punch the mirror and it shatters. I'm so angry. My knuckles are cut and covered in blood. This is not ok. I need Dean. 

I unlock my phone and call him. Good thing I have his number. It takes a couple of rings before he picks up.

“Hey Cas, what's up?” 

“Dean,” is all I can get out. My voice is shakey, when did I start crying? 

“Cas, are you ok? Are you crying?” asks Dean. I slide down to the floor and lean up against the door.

“Dean, something's happened. I n-need you,” I stutter out. I hate how weak I sound. It just makes me even more angrier, I really need him right now. I can't go through this alone.

I can hear him scrambling on the other side of the phone. “Yeah Cas, I'll be there in a second,” says Dean. I hear him shouting at someone and him slamming the door. 

“Ok,” I whisper out. My vision is still different. Everything's vibrant, each color popping out. It makes my head hurt with all of the light. I scrunch my eyes close. I need to get rid of the yellow.

I can hear Dean starting his car, “Hang in there Cas. I'll be there in a sec.” He hangs the phone up and I just want to lie on the floor. I curl up into a ball. 

There's a knock on the door. “Cassie? Are you ok? I didn't mean what I said. I was just joking.” It's Gabriel. I don't want to talk to him, so I don't answer him. He knocks again. “Please open up.” I growl at him again. Why doesn't he understand I don't want to talk.

I hear another knock. Seriously Gabe? Wait, it's the front door, it's Dean. I hear someone open the front door. Dean’s scent hits my nose and I almost calm down just from that.

“Who are you?” It's Anna. 

“I'm Dean. I'm here for Cas,” says Dean. I wonder if he can smell where I am. I want to go outside the door and run to him. I want him in my arms now, but I don't move. I stay curled up in a ball, on the floor, eyes shut. There's too many emotions I'm feeling like anger, sadness, yet calm from Deans smell. It too confusing. 

“This isn't a good time right now,” says Anna. Why won't she let him in? I need him, why doesn't she understand? 

“He called me, I need to see him,” says Dean. I'm guessing Anna nods because next thing I know I hear Dean coming up the stairs. Finally.

“What are you doing here?” asks Gabriel. Dammit. Just let him in. 

“He called me, please let me see him,” says Dean. 

“Fine, maybe you can get him to come out,” says Gabriel. With that, I hear him storm away. Dean knocks on the door.

“Hey Cas, can you let me in?” Yes please. I reach up and unlock the door, but I curl back up in a ball. He opens the door and closes it behind him. I can feel him run to my side, but I don't look up or open my eyes. What if he sees my eyes and freaks out? What if he leaves me?

“Can you look at me please?” asks Dean. His voice is full of concern. I must look like a mess. I uncurl from my ball on the ground, but admittedly bury my head into his shoulder. I cry, and I can feel myself shake. With fear, with anger? 

“What's wrong? Someone didn't hurt you, did they?” He growls. I can feel him start to shake too, definitely with anger.

I shake my head and pull away. I slowly open my eyes. Yep, still weird colored. Please don't run away, please don't leave me.

I can see his face look shocked, but then something happens. Something I would have never thought was possible if it hadn't already happened to me. His eyes change to red. It kind of slowly spread from the pupil out. It is one of the most fascinating things I've ever seen. 

We just stare at each other for what seems like hours. Each of us don't dare look away. Once was blue meeting green, is now yellow meeting red. 

Deans the first one to speak up, “Your eyes are yellow.” I laugh.

“Yeah, I saw. Yours are red,” I counter back.

He looks at me with wide red eyes. “Really? I know my eyes changed because they color in the rooms all messed up, but I thought they would be yellow like yours.” 

I shake my head. He gets up probably to go look in the mirror. Oh shoot, the mirror. He sees the glass shattered all over the sink, and turns around to me.

He practically jumps on me and searches all over me to see if I'm ok. “Dean, I'm ok.” I look at my knuckles because I know that's where I hurt myself, and they're healed. Only just blood left, no cuts. They are just a little pink with lines where the cuts were.

He looks up at me, his face still full of concerned. He looks conflicted too, like he's deciding if he should do something or not. He looks down to bloody hands and back up my eyes. I wonder what he's thinking. He grabs one of my hands and pulls it up to his face. He slowly starts to lick at where the cuts were. Oh.

“Dean, what are you doing?” This should be totally weird, but it kind of feels good. He just looks me in the eyes, which are still red, and strugs. He goes back to licking my hand with full concentration. I moan, it doesn't feel kind of good. Once the hand he's on is pretty much clean, he goes to other hand and licks.

Once he's done, he sets down my hand, but doesn't let go. I don't want him to either. He looks away and starts to blush. “I'm sorry Cas. I don't know why I did that. I just kind of felt like I needed to do it because you go hurt.” 

I grab his chin and make him look at me. When he looks into my eyes, I smile. “It's ok, I understand. It, um, actually kind of felt good,” I say. Now it's my to blush. I can't believe I told him that. If he's embarrassed for doing it, then maybe it's bad I think it felt good. 

He smiles at me. Maybe I was wrong. “Good. So what happened?” he asks. 

“I don't know. I was just so angry for some reason. My siblings wouldn't leave me alone and I just wanted you. I know I probably overreacted, but I was so angry. I never felt that angry before. And it was all of a sudden. I just wanted you. So, I ran to the bathroom, saw my eyes, then punched the mirror. I called you because I just needed you.”

He nods, “I'm glad you are ok. Your eyes must have triggered with your anger, and your anger must be from this thing. When you were attacked a couple of days ago,” I cringe at that. I'd don't like to think back to that. “I felt that anger too,” he says. 

I lean into him again, smelling his calming scent. He wraps his arms around me and I sigh. This is just what I needed. “Thank you for coming. I was just so scared and angry.”

He squeezes me, “I will always be here for you. Anytime.” I really love that.

“Do you want to stay? I don't think I can be alone right now.” I really want him to stay, but what if he thinks that's weird? What if he doesn't want to?

He doesn't say anything. Great. “That's if you want to,” I add. 

He pulls me back and looks me in the eyes. “Of course I'll stay. I will always be here. Are you sure you want me to stay?” Oh, thank goodness. He does want to stay. 

“Yes I'm sure,” I confirm. I smile at him and he smiles back. He leans in and kisses me. I can never get enough of his kisses. It's slow and sweet.

He pulls back, but rests our foreheads together. “Ok, let's go to bed. But first, we need to get rid of our eyes.” Oh yeah. I almost forgot. I've kind of gotten use to the different colors. They are kind of cool looking. I like it.

I nod, “You're right, but how?” 

He just shakes his head. “I have no idea. I just got these like 5 minutes ago.” I laugh at that. “Maybe if we calm down, focus on it going away. You focus on your bright blue eyes. Ok?” 

I nod. I breath in and out of my nose. I need to calm myself down. It's not that hard because Deans scent helps with that a lot. I think of my bright blue eyes. Of how they go good with my mop of dark hair on my head. I think of my blue eyes staring into Dean's green ones the first time we met.

Dean pulls away and his eyes are green. I can tell mine are back to blue because everything isn't so vibrant. We smile at each other. “Ok, now we are ready,” he says.

I nod and we get up. We open the door and go to my room. I don't see Anna or Gabriel anywhere. I don't think I can deal with them right now. I lead him to my room and we start to get ready for bed. We both strip down into just shirts and our underwear. Man, Dean looks nice.

I crawl into my bed and get under the covers. Dean just stands there. “I'll sleep on the floor, so you don't have to be uncomfortable,” he says. What? I really want him to sleep with me. Would that be weird? Whatever. 

“Dean,” he looks up at me. “please come sleep with me in the bed.” He looks at me like he's deciding if he wants to or not. Maybe he doesn't? 

“Are you sure? I can sleep on the floor,” he says. 

I scoot over so he has enough room. “Please, sleep in the bed with me.” I try to give him my best puppy dog eyes I can. He nods and starts coming to my bed. Yes!

He crawls in behind me. He lays his arm over my waist possessively. I can feel him bury his face into my neck and inhale. 

“Cas, you smell so good.” It feels so nice when he tells me I smell good. He starts to rub his face all over the back of my head and back. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” I ask. It feels nice, I don't want him to really stop.

He growls possessively, “Your mine Cas,” he says. He stops the rubbing and buries his face in my neck again. I love when he said I was his. I felt amazing, to be wanted and loved this much. What did I ever deserve to have him?

“I'm yours Dean,” I say. He makes a content grumble with that. “Also, you smell amazing as well,” I add.

He hums, “I'm glad you like it.” I smile even though he can't see me. Because, man do I love his smell. I can't get enough of it.

“Goodnight Dean,” I mumble. I can already feel myself drifting into unconsciousness. He kisses the back of my neck. “G’ night Cas,” says Dean. I lean back against his warmth. He feels amazing. I want to do this more often. 

~*~

Waking up was wonderful. Pressed up against his chest, him wrapped around me. I didn't want to get up, but we have school. Dean couldn't stay for breakfast, so he just snuck out of the house.

Breakfast was quiet the whole time, but I don't know what I would have said anyways. The car ride was quiet as well. I can't tell if this is a bad thing or a good thing. Hopefully the latter.

The day went by really nice. The whole first and second hour, Dean and I just talked and snuck each other quick glances. We also held hands under the tables, that was nice. At lunch, we just laughed and talked. Dean's friend Jo sat with us. She was actually really nice, I like her.

But whenever Dean would laugh at something she would say, I would start to feel jealous. I didn't like it. I think Dean noticed, but he told me that he and Jo were like siblings. That's good. He just leaned in and whispered in my ear that he only wants me and then kissed me. That made me feel a lot better.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly after lunch. I didn't see Alistair or Gordon the last two days. Dean must have scared them off pretty bad. I hope that's why. 

I couldn't hang out with Dean after school today because I actually had homework now. I just want to be with him. We texted though, all night. He would call me a nerd for actually doing my homework, but then he would tell me I'm beautiful. He makes me feel so special.

When I was getting ready for bed that night, I thought it was a pretty great day. Even though my siblings and I aren't talking, it was an amazing day.

Nothing weird happened with this wolf stuff. I tried to stay calm all day so my eyes wouldn't change. That wasn't that hard because I was happy all day. I was hungry again all the time, I actually ate an almost rare steak for dinner. At this point, that's not the weirdest thing.

Just before going to bed all happy, I had to remember what was tomorrow. The thing that could either wreck my life, or being something amazing. Something that could be painful, but I have Dean at least. Tomorrow is the full moon. Tomorrow night I would be turning into a wolf.

I'm actually kind of excited. How will it be? What color wolf will I be or Dean? Yet, I'm scared out of my mind. I can't believe this is happening. I can kind of feel the pull of it. It's like an itch I can't scratch or something. Wanting me to be outside. I wonder if Dean can feel it too?

Some what was going to be a peaceful rest, is now a night of flipping and turning. Dreading, yet excited for the day to come. The day Dean and I would become wolves.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been really busy and I've been working on my other fic. Enjoy!

Dean POV 

The first thing I notice when I woke up was the body missing in my arms. Cas couldn't hang out yesterday and it was killing me. I have this constant need to be around him all the time. When he asked me to spend the night together, it was like a dream come true. I'll never be able to go back to the feeling of him not in my arms.

And his scent. The scent that will one day be the death of me. I feel like it's always been there, but I've finally notice the need to claim once Bobby said Cas was my mate. At least he is covered in my scent, that way no one will take him. I hope. If anyone does, I'll tear their lungs out. 

The next thing I notice is that my whole body feels like it's vibrating. Tonight is the full moon, where Cas and I will turn into werewolves. Bobby said it would be more like wolves which is better than some freaky hairless werewolf. I can feel the pull of the moon, drawing me outside and to my mate. It feels good though, makes me feel powerful. 

I pull myself out of bed, get dressed, and head downstairs for breakfast. One of the downsides to this whole mess is being constantly starving. It's more craving a different type of food than starving. Must be the whole wolfy thing. 

When I get downstairs I can hear Bobby and Sam talking at the table. How is it that I'm always the last one up? I head into the kitchen and go straight to the food waiting on the counter.

“Hey Bobby, Sammy. Good morning isn't it?” I ask. I can see them giving me weird stares, probably because I'm never this cheery in the morning. I can't help it though. This whole full moon, wolf thing is giving me a lot of energy. Also, I want to hurry so I can get to Cas. 

“Dean, may I speak with you privately?” asks Bobby. I have no idea what this is about, but he looks serious. I nod and head to the other room where we can talk alone. I can hear Bobby grab something out of the fridge then I smell something amazing. My mouth waters immediately.

Bobby comes into the room carrying a tray that looks like raw meat. It looks delicious. I should probably feel disgusted, but I don't care. I growl, and I can feel my eye color change. Everything is focused on the raw meat. This is what I was missing, why I was alway so hungry. 

But then I feel this pain, right in my jaws and nails. I drop to my hands and knees because I am unable to keep standing. I try not to scream, even though I want to. It comes out of more of a whine. I can hear Bobby calling out my name, but once the pain stops, everything is focused on the food again. 

I look up and see Bobby standing back a little. I can tell he's trying to be brave, but I can smell the fear. It makes me snarl in his bravery against me. He needs to submit to me.

Half of my brain is telling me to stop, that this is Bobby you are scaring. But the more dominant part only cares for the food in his hands. I can feel my stomach rumble with hunger and I know I need to eat. I let the more animalistic side take over. 

I crouch down in position that an animal would take if it was stalking its prey. My prey, my food on the plate the human still has. I growl out a warning to surrender. The fear in his scent is growing, but he still won't back down. 

I can feel myself pull back my lip in an angry snarl for some reason. But then I feel them. That was why I was in pain. All of my canines have grown and sharpen. Into real animal fangs. They were ready for me to bite into the raw food. I look down at my hands and my nails have grown into claws. Long and sharp as well. I must look terrifying. 

I can feel my body wanting to change. It's like an itch, but I can't. I realize I can't change till tonight. It makes me angry I can't fully change.

I feel myself slowly start to stalk towards my food. Giving off warning growls. The human is speaking again. “Dammit Dean, stop now. You need to control this.” Part of me feels like I should listen, but I can't. I like the feeling of this power. To be incontrol. 

I start slowly crawling towards my prey again, low growl coming from me. I hear him speak again. “Shit, he's zoned.” I can smell the food on the plate, it's so close. It's making my mouth water. 

“Hey Dean, Bobby, what's taking so long?” I turn my head and see a small boy walk into the room. Some part of my brain tells me that's Sammy, my young brother. But right now he is a threat. He could take my hunt. I give another warning growl, but it's not needed. I can smell the fear rolling off of him in waves. Good.

The other human speaks and says, “Sam, call Cas right now. Tell him to come over.” Cas. Cas, my mate. He should be here right now. He can see me hunt and I can provide him with this food. He would be so proud. But what if they are calling him because they want him. That is not good. 

“Mine,” I growl out. I know I haven't claimed him yet. What if someone takes him. That makes me angry. 

“Dean, yes, we know Cas is yours. Know one here is going to take him from you. We are bringing him here for you,” says the older man. Good, no one is taking my Cas. I growl in approval of them staying away from my mate.

They younger one nods to the older man and leaves. 

I need to have the food before my mate gets here though. I turn back to the delicious smell. Once was random weird colors with my new eye sight, is now focusing it on certain things. The food, the other human. 

I snarl at the man again, showing off my sharp teeth. I hear my stomach rumble again, and I think the human notices too. He looks down at the plate and back up at me. He starts to lower the plate to the ground. He is finally submitting to me.

I wait till it's fully on the ground and he backs away from it, hands in the air, into another room. I pounce onto the food and rip into it with my new sharp teeth. It rips easily with the fangs, and once the blood hits my tongue. I can already feel myself becoming less hungry.

I eat as much as I can, saving more than half of it for my mate when he gets here. He needs to eat too. I am still hungry, but I can wait. I pick up the rest for Cas between my teeth and stand up. My body doesn't like that I'm standing. It has this need to walk on all fours. 

The logical me knows that because it wants to turn, but I can't yet. Besides right now it would be easier to walk in two feet. I can feel my body walk up to my room. The meat is set on a table. 

I crawl onto the bed, and try to settle down. But my wolf side doesn't like the feel on the mattress. It says it won't be enough for my mate. I agree, so I start to rip of all the blankets of the awful bed. I drag them into the corner of the room, and start to arranged them into a comfortable nest. 

Once they are just they way I like it, I grab Cas’ food and bring it to the side of our nest. I hope Cas like what I made. If not, I can alway make something better for him later. I crawl in and curl into a ball. My body feels more comfortable with this. 

The only thing missing is my mate. His scent. It's not our nest until it smells like both of us. I really miss him. I don't ever want him to leave my arms. Especially since I haven't properly claimed him yet. I will never make him do anything he doesn't want to do, but I know he wants it. I could smell it on him. 

The doorbell goes off and I can then smell him. My mate. He has enter my home. I can hear people talking to him, so I try to listen in.

“Castiel, thank for coming so quickly,” says the older human. And thank God indeed.

“No problem Bobby. Sam sounded really scared on the phone, but I don't understand what's happening. Where's Dean?” asks Cas. Ugh. Why can't he come here now. He doesn't know where I am though. I feel the need to call to him. Howl to him my presence. But at the same time I want to see what they are saying. 

“Dean is what this is about actually,” says the man. 

“Is he ok?” asks my mate. He sounds so concerned for me. It feels great that he cares so much about me. I also hate that he sounds so sad. I want to call out for him. Before the logical part of my brain can stop my body, I feel my head tilt back and howl. It's a loud, non human sound. It's saying I'm here mate. Please come.

When I stop, I listen back to the conversation. “That was Dean. For some reason I could tell. Also what he wanted. Me,” says Cas. Good. He knows that was me.

“Ok listen. Dean has zoned. With the full moon and his hunger, his animal wolf side took over. He knows what he's doing, but can't really stop it. Only you can snap him out,” says the human. 

“What? How do I snap him out of it?” asks my Cas. I know they are talking about me, but I don't care. I just want Cas now. I lean back and howl again. Trying to tell him I'm here. To come to me and stop talking to those humans.

“Just be calm and go along with what he does. Don't scold him for being like this. He doesn't know he's doing it. Your scent should help him after a while. Now go.”

I hear Cas start heading up the stairs. Once he walks through the door, I'm on him in a second. Man I missed my mate. I collide with him and we fall to the ground. He lands under me and looks startled. 

“Dean?” he calls out. I just shove my face into his neck and growl. I missed his wonderful smell. I feel him turn his neck to the side to give me access. It's him submitting to me, and it's wonderful. 

I drag my teeth along his neck, wanting so desperately to bite down and take. But I know it needs to be done properly. I feel him stiffen and fear enter into his scent. That is something that should never be there. Especially from me. 

I pull back and look at him in the face. His eyes are closed tight. I whine at his fear of me. It makes me feel bad. He slowly opens his eyes and his eyes change to their yellow color. Now it's his turn to whimper, the fear gone replaced with reassurance that he is all right.

I get off of him and drag him to our nest. He looks confused, but then he looks like he realizes something. He follows me into our nest. I sit next to him and motion to our bed. I need to know if he likes it. I know it's not the best, but this can do for now. 

“It's very nice Dean. I like it,” he says. I rub up against him and rumble my thanks. His smell is finally in our nest and it's wonderful. As I am scenting him, I hear his stomach rumble. Oh no. My mate is starving. Good think I have food for him. 

I pull back and grab the meat with my teeth. I put it down in front of him and push it to him. He smiles at me and sniffs. I can tell he is hungry. Right is he is about to reach for it, his face scrunches up in pain. 

I don't know what is happening. Why is my mate is pain. I whimper and rub against him. Trying to comfort him. When pain has left his scent, I pull back and look at my mate. His hands come up to his teeth. Which has elongated. His nails are also in claws.

Oh. This is what happened to me. At least he is ok now. Now he is like me. I lean back in a rub against his face to tell him it's ok. I hear him rumble back. I look back at him.

“I'm ok Dean. I just can't believe this happen already.” I tilt my head to the side, not really knowing what he meant by this. He reaches down to the meat with his hands which is strange. It doesn't matter though, as long as he is eating.

He looks hesitant but then takes a bite. Cas moans around the food and I feel so good that he likes my hunt. I want to get something bigger for him, more fresh, but not right now. He starts to eat more and I just wait for him to finish. 

At one point he offers me some, and I shake my head. This is his food. “Dean, you will eat this or I will not eat anymore. And I know you want me to eat.” I growl at him trying to order me to eat, but decide I am still a little hungry still. 

I lean down and take the meat out of his hands by my teeth, the right way. He looks a little taken back by it, but I just eat the food happily. He goes back to eating and I'm happy. 

Once he's done, he thanks for me the food and as a response, I lay us down and I curl around him. I nusel the back of his neck and taking in his scent. I rub my head all of his back to try to scent mark him. 

I snuggle back up to him and he relaxes in my hold. I have my arms tightly around him, so no one will try to take him from me. I can feel myself start to drift off, so I let unconsciousness take me over. Full and happy with my mate in my arms. 

~*~

I can feel something warm and soft pressed up against my chest. My arms are wrapped around it. I inhale and realize it's Cas. Finally Cas is in my arms while we are in bed. I pull him closer to me and nuzzle into his soft hair.

Wait. This doesn't feel like my bed. It feels more hard, but actually more comfortable. Did we fall onto the floor?

Then I smell the meat, the raw meat. Who brought raw meat into my room? I swear if that was Sam, I will get him back for this. No, he wouldn't do that.

I lean up and look around my room. I can hear Cas moaning at my loss of heat. I really want to just snuggle right back up around him. But what the fuck is going on?

We are on the floor, in what looks like a nest. An actually very nicely constructed one out of all of my sheets on my bed. I can smell a bit of blood on the edge of the bed. Not human, animal. I lick my lips and I can taste it on them. 

I ate raw meat? What the hell? I'm not so hungry anymore. Not as bad as it's been the past couple of days, so that's good. 

“Dean?” asks Cas. I turn to look at him. His eyes are still closed and he turns on his side to face me. He looks so relaxed and cute. His hair is sticking up everywhere. His lips are in a small pout, probably because he doesn't know where his heat went.

I turn to look at the clock, I think we are suppose to be at school right now. Even though it's the full moon. I can still feel it's pull. The pull to be outside instead of inside right now. Ok, that's weird. Why has so much time passed?

“Cas, something's not right.” I look to him and he opens his eyes. They are unfocused at first, but then they open wide and he leans up.

“Dean? Is that you?” he asks. Why would he think it wasn't me.

“Yeah, why wouldn't it be.” Then it hits me. Everything comes floating back. Me practically attacking Bobby for the food. Growling and scaring Sam. Shoot, Sam. He saw me wolfed out. I hope Bobby explained that.

I remember eating the meat, building a nest for Cas. Howling to get him to get him to come to me. Everything. What the fuck happened? 

I think Cas could read the confused expression on my face because he leans in and hugs me. “Dean, you're going to be ok. I will explain why this happened to you. I don't know everything, but Bobby will,” he says. 

I hug him back and bury my head in his shoulder. “Cas, how am I going to be able to face Bobby after I practically attacked him.” It comes out as a weak whisper. “Oh God, and Sammy.” 

Cas shakes his head, “I don't know, but you will be ok. I'll be there with you the whole time. At least you didn't hurt anyone. This was just the wolf's actions. You didn't do this.” I am so glad he is going to help me. I don't think I could face them without him. I mean, not only does this make me feel guilty, but also embarrassed. 

“Don't leave me. And thank you for helping me,” I say.

He pulls back from me and looks me in the eye. Those gorgeous blue eyes. The ones that make me feel like I'm drowning. “Of course Dean. I just only wish if this happened to me, you will help me,” he says.

I give him a dry laugh. “I will always help you. Let's just hope we don't go all wolf again.” He nods and then gives off a yawn. He must be tired still. Now that I think about it, I'm still really tired to for some reason. 

“I think we are both still tired even though we just took a nap,” I say. 

He chuckles, “Yeah, I'm guessing it's our bodies getting ready for tonight. Big changes and being up all night.” Oh yeah. I guess that's true. I didn't think of that.

“I guess you're right. Tonight we are full wolves,” I say. 

He looks down sadly. I hate when he is sad. “I know, I'm excited, but scared. When our teeth and claws came in, it really hurt. Imagine when we turn into wolves.” I don't want him to be in pain. I need to reassure him somehow. 

I grab his chin and make him look at me in the eye. “I know it might be painful, but it will happen quickly. Then when it's over, it will be amazing. Besides, Bobby said only the first change will be painful. The other we can change whenever, wherever, no pain. It will be ok. I promise.”

The small smile on his lips is how I know we will be ok. We will have each other. I lean in and kiss him. It's slow and sweet. Just us against the world. I pull back and smile too. I guide us to lay down again. Our bodies curled towards each other, my arms wrapped around him possessively. 

We both lean in and smell each other's comforting scents, letting them both drag us to sleep. I know we have to deal with something big later, something life changing. But right now this is good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys did for reading! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy writing my other fics, but I'll try to update more! Enjoy!

Cas POV

When I woke up, it felt so right. I could feel Dean wrapped around me. Everything from earlier today is suddenly coming back. How Dean zoned, letting his wolf side take over. I didn't even think something like that could happen.

I was a lot calmer in the situation than I thought I would be. I just hope Dean is all ok with this now. He must be freaking out thinking of what his family thinks of him. 

I feel Dean moan and bury his face into my neck more. “Dean?” I whisper. I'm not sure if he's awake or not.

“Yeah Cas?” he asks. 

“Did I wake you up?” I ask quietly. I lean back more against his heat. It's really comfortable this nest that Dean built.

“No, I was awake,” replies against my neck. I hear him inhale while I sigh. I don't want to get up because this is so comfortable, but we need to. We need to talk to Dean’s brothers and uncle and get answers. I can also feel the call to go outside. I know we are going to transform soon, I wonder what time it is?

“Dean,” I roll over in hold so we are face to face. “We need to get up,” I say. I breathe in deep and smell his wonderful scent. 

He slowly opens his eyes, blue meeting green. He can notice that the green is laced with a little red this close up. It must be because of the transformation tonight. 

“I don't want to. To comfortable,” he says as he closes his eyes. He leans in again so that his heads above mine. I can agree with him, it is comfortable. 

I close my eyes and sigh. “I know, but we need to. We need to talk to your brother and Bobby. Also, the change is coming soon,” I say. Dean tightens his hold on me and growls in disagreement. “Come on, please,” I beg. It's a weak plea because I don't fully agree on it, but it convinces Dean.

Dean huffs and releases his hold on me. We open our eyes and sit up reluctantly. “Only because you asked so nicely,” he says. I shove him a little and stand up. All of my muscles ache and are tight. I start to stretch to try to make the throb stop.

I can feel Dean’s gaze on me, so I turn to him. I raise an eyebrow and ask, “What?” He looks me up and down with a small smile. He stands up and strides towards me.

One of his hands grabs my neck and the other goes to my hip. He leans in and our lips meet. My hands automatically go up around his neck. The kiss is slowly and sweet. I love feeling his lips against mine. His are soft and full. 

He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine. “You just look really cute when you wake up,” he answers. When he speaks, his mouth brushes against mine. I lean back in and kiss him again. Just like before, it's slow and perfect.

When we pull back a second time, we just hold onto each other in silence. Until we hear a knock on the door. Dean turns his head and growls at the door. I didn't like the moment being interrupted either. 

“Come on boys. We need to talk,” says Bobby. Dean buries his head in my neck and whimpers. Another knock comes when we don't answer. “Now.” 

“Ok Bobby, one moment,” I say. I hear him start to head down the stairs again. 

I try to lean back from Dean, but he tightens his hold on me again. “Dean, we need to go,” I say. He sighs and let's go of me, but keeps holding my hands.

I look him in the eyes and see fear. I haven't seen that in his looks yet. I hate it. 

“I know, but what will Sammy think? Or Bobby? I almost attacked them and I couldn't stop it,” he growls. He closes his eyes again. “How can I face them after that?” he practically whispers. 

I squeeze his hands and say, “Hey, look at me.” He opens his eyes. “You will get through this. I'll be right here with you. I'm sure they can forgive you. You didn't attack them and that's what matters.”

I see him inhale again and lean in to peck my lips. When he pulls back, he smiles. “Thanks Cas,” he says. I smile back at him again. He leads me towards the door and we head downstairs, hand in hand. 

When we get downstairs and the first thing I notice is Sam and Bobby sitting at the table. I didn't think Sam would be home from school yet. I look at the clock in the kitchen and see it's almost six o'clock. Two hours till the full moon. Dean and I must have slept the whole day.

I can smell the nervousness rolling off of Dean’s smell, so I squeeze his hand to comfort him. He squeezes back as a thanks. We stop in front of the table, waiting for someone to speak first.

“Well, have a seat,” says Bobby. We sit across from Bobby and Sam. I can both smell their unique scents. Sam’s is full of fear. Bobby’s is more calm. We sit in silence before Dean breaks it. 

“I'm so sorry guys. I don't know what happened. I just lost control and couldn't stop it. I- I never want to hurt you guys, ever,” says Dean. After he says that he looks down. I can hear him softly whimpering. If he had a tail, it would be in between his legs. I guess it's not far away till he does.

“I forgive you,” says Sam. Dean and I look up at him in shock. 

“Really?” asks Dean. It's quiet and unsure. 

“Of course I forgive you Dean. I'm just really confused as to what's going on. Bobby explained it a little, but not enough,” he admits. I can smell the fear slowly leaving it, but to be replaced with curiosity.

“Thanks Sammy,” whispers Dean. He sounds so relieved, but still tense.

“I forgive you too, you idjit. I know you zoned and couldn't control it,” says Bobby. I hear Dean sigh and relax. 

“Zoned. You said it earlier, but what does it mean?” I ask. 

Bobby rubs his eyes and sighs. “It's basically what happened to Dean. His wolf took over. He sort of knew what was happening, but couldn't control it. It's usually triggered by many things, like hunger or something to do with his mate. Which is you. This time it was hunger, the full moon, and you not being close. It was a mixture of all three,” he says.

I guess that makes sense. It explains why Dean was acting more like a wolf than him. It look over at Dean and see him nodding in understanding. I guess he is thinking what I'm thinking. I see Sam just looking confused.

“Ok, what the hell is going on?” asks Sam.

Dean starts to fidget nervously. “Well, Sammy, I don't know how, but Cas and I are werewolves,” he says. Sam's jaw drops as he keeps staring at Dean. He then looks at me and I nod to agree with Dean. 

Sam just keeps staring at the both of us, but then starts to smile. “Are you messing with me? I know what I saw this morning, but that was just makeup. Trying to pull a prank, well it's not working,” he says. Sam starts to laugh.

Dean and I look at each other and silently agree of what we should do next. We both close our eyes and focus of the transformation. I think of the weird colors I see and yellow eyes I saw in the mirror. When I open them again, I can tell they have changed. It wasn't hard to get them to transform with the full moon so close. 

Sam immediately stops laughing. I know Dean’s have changed as well. He looks between us both, checking out our new eyes.

“See, not a joke,” says Dean. His voice still sounds a little gentle, but it's mostly gone back to his commanding voice. I know he sounds like that because he's an alpha.

“Um, ok then. It's actually kind of cool,” says Sam. He smiles again as he still checks out our eyes.

“Really?” I ask. I'm surprised how easy it was to make Sam believe and understand. I guess it's because if the eyes changing, but still.

“I mean, yeah. It's interesting to see how they change. When I walked into the room earlier, I saw Dean had claws and fangs. I thought it was makeup or something. Now that I know you guys are werewolves, it's amazing.”

Sam keeps looking at us in awe. I'm really glad Sam accepts us like this, and I can tell Dean us relieved too. 

I can feel the pull to be outside again. It's getting stronger, like how achy my muscles feel. I know it's the change coming and it scares me a little. I squeeze Dean’s hand in reassurance, and he squeezes back.

“Well, we're not some experiment or something you can test stuff on. So don't get any ideas,” says Dean. I remember Dean telling me how much Sam loves books and research, so he must be itching to see what we can do. I understand him, I'm interested too.

“I'm not, but how did this happen?” he asks. I turn to look at Dean to see if he's going to answer or I am. When I look at him, I can see differences with my new eyes. I didn't realize till now that Dean looks different than Sam and Bobby. They have a different feel and look, it must be because they aren't like us.

“Well, I guess it's in our bloodline or something. When you meet your true mate, you turn. We can turn into actual wolves from what Bobby said,” says Dean. Sam looks at Bobby to confirm, and he nods. I notice Bobby hasn't said much, probably because he already knows what's happening and accepting it.

“So I'm guessing Cas is your true mate,” Sam says. I look at Dean and we both smile and nod. I'm really happy Dean is my true mate. I'm glad it's not some asshole who's mean to everyone. Dean is so kind and protective of me.

“Cool,” he says as he looks at the both of us. He's smiling and he's accepting. I'm glad Dean’s brother likes me. 

I start to get restless. The need is stronger and my muscles ache. I can feel Dean is the same. We need to get outside and to the woods soon.

“Ok boys, you need to get out of here soon. The full moon is almost out and I can't have ya changing here,” says Bobby. Thank God he noticed how we look. I was afraid to bring it up in case the conversation wasn't over.

We stand up, still hand in hand. It's comforting to have it, I'm still sacred to what's going to happen tonight.

“Thanks Bobby,” says Dean. Dean lets go of my hand and goes to hug Sam. I miss his hand, but I understand. 

“Thanks for understanding Sammy,” whispers Dean as he hugs his brother.

When they let go, the smile at each other. It's really sweet to see. It makes me think of my siblings. I remember earlier today when we all made up. It was nice to be on good terms with Anna and Gabe. I told them I was just struggling with the new school. I also remember saying I was sleeping over at Dean’s to work on a project. What they don't know is I'm actually turning into a wolf.

“No problem Dean. But I want more answers tomorrow,” he says. Dean laughs and ruffles his hair. Sam glares at Dean, and it makes me laugh. 

“Maybe squirt,” Dean says. Dean comes back over to my side and slips his arm around my waist. I lean into his comfort.

“Good luck tonight. It may be painful, but only for a little while. After that it should be a hell of a fun night. Only tonight should it be painful because of the first transformation. Stay away from people. And Dean, try not to kill to many animals. We don't want too much attention,” says Bobby.

Dean doesn't look down in embarrassment because I know he thinks it's submissive, but he does blush. “Yes sir,” he says.

“Thank you Bobby, for everything,” I say. 

Bobby smiles at us and says, “Go to the woods and bring extra clothes for tomorrow. You have to be naked to change or you're going to rip your clothes.”

I blush and look down. I was not expecting that. But I guess it makes sense. Where would the clothes go when we turned? But I just wish that this wouldn't be how I saw Dean naked first. I'll just have to get use to see him naked, and him me. Not that I mind seeing him naked.

We nod and go grab extra clothes. Dean gets his keys and we get in the car. Dean holds my hand on the way there which I am thankful for. The ride is silent. 

My eyes haven't changed back from earlier, even when I tried. I know it's because of the upcoming change.

When we get there, Dean parks on the edge of the woods and we get out. It feels so nice to be outside. It's already dark, but I can see clearly with my eyes. The wind in my hair feels amazing. But my body starts to hurt more that I'm outside.

We leave our extra clothes and stuff in the car because we don't want to lose them in the middle of the woods. I bet we could find them by smell, but this is easier.

We start to walk into the woods to find a nice place to wait till the moon's up fully. When Dean thinks we are deep enough in that no one will find us, we sit down side by side. 

I can feel the change. It's like energy going through me, making me powerful yet weak. I feel sore in my whole body. I really hope it isn't like this each time.

My shirt starts to feel itchy, so we take them off. We lean back against a tree, me sitting in between Dean's legs. His arms wrap around me and I lean back against him. His smell is really comforting right now.

“Are you ready?” he asks. His head is at my neck. He rubs against it and it feels nice.

“I guess. I'm a little scared for the pain. My muscles and bones already hurt a little,” I respond. I tilt my head more to the side to give him more room.

“Me too, but I'm sure it will be fine. Bobby said it should only hurt the first change. The others should be easier. He also said we can change outside the full moon which is cool,” he replies. I can hear how confident he sounds, and it gives me hope that maybe it's true.

“I guess you're right. We now know that every full moon we have to miss school. From what happened today, I would sleep through every class,” I say. 

He laughs against my neck. It's a wonderful sound to hear. “True. I'm sorry you have to miss so much school. You are new and this must not be so good of how much school you're missing,” he says. I have missed a lot of school in my days of the new student. I didn't even realize.

“Maybe, but it's ok. I don't mind.” I turn my head and he looks up at me. His red eyes meet my yellow eyes. I lean in and kiss him. It's short, but reassuring.

We lean back against each other in silence. Both of us just waiting for the moon to be at its peak. We don't have to wait long.

The first of the pain comes straight from my core. It makes me cry out. I can hear Dean grunting, trying to keep the screams in. We both know it's time. Both of us lean away from each other and pull off the remainder of our clothes. Even in the pain I still blush at being exposed. 

Dean looks really nice. His cock is bigger than mine, but that's ok. I like it a lot. Before I can really think about it, another blinding pain shoots through me. I scream out and fall to the ground.

The pain just keeps on coming. Dean’s screaming now because of it. I can feel my body changing, my bones moving. Just like before, my teeth elongate and my nails grow. Other changes are happening too.

I look up at Dean and see him changing. He looks at me and he says, “It's ok Cas.” His voice is rough and croaky. Probably from the screaming. Before I can respond, another powerful wave passes over me. I scrunch up my eyes and scream. 

I just fall to the ground in agony, just waiting for the pain to stop. My screams at one point stop, they change into whines. My voice won't work anymore. I can feel my body transforming, changing into something that's not my body.

Under the pain, I can feel how different I feel. It's very, strange.

All at once, the pain stops. I lay there to catch my breath. I don't realize it's happening till my tongue, that's now long, comes out too when I breath. I guess I'm panting. 

Everything feels weird, but almost not in a bad way. My body feels different, that's for sure. But also my sense do too. Everything is amplified, hearing, smell, sight, touch. It's almost overwhelming.

I feel something nudging the back of my head, so I turn and look. I'm meet with a very large, dark blonde wolf. The eyes are red. I know it's Dean, but it's almost scary. If I didn't know who it was, I would be terrified of him. 

I slowly get up on my feet, or paws now. It's weird standing on four feet instead of two, but not bad. When I finally get up, I notice how much smaller I am then Dean. In human form, I'm pretty small too. But Dean is huge and bulky, and I am smaller and leaner. I figure it's because he's an alpha and I'm an omega.

I look down at my paws and legs and notice my furs black. Just like my hair color. I wonder if I'm all black? Maybe when I get home I can see. I look back up at Dean and see him looking at me.

I tilt my head and think ‘Dean?’ What I don't expect is an answer back.

‘Cas.’ It makes me jump. I was not expecting Dean’s voice to answer back in my head. Dean starts to rub up against me. I stay still and let him. I want to rub up against him, but I have this feeling that he should do it first.

I know he's smelling me as he walks around me. I try to talk to him again. ‘Dean? How are you?’ I didn't know what else to say.

I hear Dean snort, which probably means he's laughing in wolf. ‘I'm fine Cas. You?’ He says to me. Once he finishes his inspection, I start to rub and smell him.

‘I'm good’ I think back to him. When I smell him, his usually sweet scent is heightened like my other senses. He smells wonderful. I make sure to put my smell on him too as he stands still for me. 

‘This is weird, but like cool’ he thinks. Once I finish rubbing up against him, I go sit in front of him.

‘I kind of is. Very weird though, but not too bad’ I think back to him. I look around at the forest and can see everything. It's almost like it's day time with my eyes. 

‘Exactly. You aren't in any pain?’ Dean asks me. I look back at him and shake my head. If I cross my eyes, I can see my nose that's longer now. It's very weird to see. It's black like my feet. 

‘That's good. So what color am I?” He asks. He moves again and starts to rub on me again. I rub back against him because it feels good.

‘You're like your hair, dark blonde. Your eyes are red and you're also huge.’ I say.

Dean snorts again. ‘Yeah, I feel huge. Your all black, like your hair too. Except you have a little white strip on your back side. It's kind of cute. But your eyes are yellow and your small. Well, smaller than me.’

I shove against him and growl a little. He butts right up against me and growls back. I know he's joking, but I stop growling at him in submission. Even if I can't help it.

‘Whatever, it's just because you're the alpha.’ I say. He growls in an approval and puffs up his chest. I realize he's proud of what I said, he probably took it as a compliment.

I shake my head and start to walk around. I start to smell everything because I can. The woods are rainy and it smells like leaves. I can hear and smell other animals like deer and squirrels. I can feel the wind in my fur and everything feels really amazing. 

Dean follows me everywhere I walk while he smells things. He's following me like a lost puppy, and it's kind of cute. I suddenly get this urge that I'm actually kind of excited to do.

I look back at Dean and he looks at me. ‘Cas?’ He asks. I start to wag my tail and growl a little. I suddenly turn around and start to run. I run fast, and it feels amazing to have the ground underneath me. Running on all fours is quite easy. 

I don't have to turn around to know Dean’s running after me. I know he will follow me wherever I go. 

I keep on running as fast as I can throughout the woods. Until I feel something barrel into me from my side. We roll until I'm on the bottom with my stomach facing up.

I look up and see Dean panting above me. His paws on either side of my face. He leans down and licks across my nose and rubs against it. I recognize it as a kiss, so I lick him back.

We just stay like that as we catch our breaths. The Dean says, ‘Gottcha.’ 

I snort and think, maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updating took so long, I've been busy with my other fics. School is starting soon so I won't have much time to write. But I'll try to write when I can. Hope you enjoy!

Dean POV

Bobby was right, this is the best thing ever. Yes, the pain was almost unbearable, but it was totally worth it. I think that as I sit here howling at the moon with Cas. Both of our heads are thrown back in a long howl. 

I almost can’t believe that the beautiful sounds were coming from Cas and I. Then again, we did turn into real wolves, so it's not that hard to believe.

We stop our howls, and I see Cas walk over to another tree to smell. I've noticed that Cas likes to smell a lot of stuff. Not that I don't like to. I can smell everything. I could do that when I was human too, but this is like magnified.

‘Cas, what do you smell?’ I ask him. It's kind of weird to do this telepathic thing to talk to him. I guess it's easier if I want to talk to him than having to guess with body language. 

Castiel stops his sniffing and walks over to me. He kind of prances, and with his all black fur with that one white strip, it looks really cute. Castiel starts rubbing up against me, and it feels nice. I rub on him back, wanting to make sure my scent is covering all of him.

Ever since the change, a lot of new instincts came flooding into me. I already knew Cas was my mate, but my wolf wants more. It knows I haven't claimed him yet and someone can still take him. It makes him angry knowing that. But I'm not going to force Cas into anything, so for right now I'll just scent mark him.

‘I could smell another dog was there. It was like my brain told me it was a dog by the scent.’ Cas replies. Cas lays down on the ground, so I curl up around him. He is so much smaller than me, but I kind of like it.

‘I know what you mean. Everything just comes to me, new instincts. It's weird.’ I bury my neck into Cas’ neck and take a deep breath. His amazing scent is so much stronger in this form. I could find him anywhere with it.

Another strong instinct comes to my mind. Most of them are about taking care of my mate, claiming him, providing for him. This one is cleaning him. I start to lick around his head and neck. My new long tongue goes over his dark fur, and it feels really nice.

I hear Cas start to purr, so he must like it as much as I do. I take my time making sure everything is clean. I lick around his little ears that twitch every so often. Once I know everything around his head is clean, I settle with my head resting on his neck again. 

I want to clean the rest of him, but for now we just rest. 

‘That was really nice Dean,’ says Cas.

I growl a little and nussle the back of his head. We stay like that for a little while. Cas laying down with his head resting in his paws. And I'm practically laying on top of Cas. I really like laying this close to Cas. It's half that and half instincts to protect Cas. But it doesn't seem like Cas minds.

That's when I smell it. My brain supplies it's a deer. And it makes me growl. My wolf doesn't like something this close to my mate. When Bobby said try not to kill too many things tonight, I was confused.

But now I feel it. The urge to hunt, kill, and feed my mate. I stand up so I'm over Cas who's still lying down. The deer is a couple of yards away from us, farther into the woods where I can't see it.

I hear Cas whimper a little. Probably because he misses my heat of my body. ‘Dean? What is it?’ Cas asks.

I look, listen, and smell around to make sure the area we are in is safe. I can smell past scents, but nothing new besides our smells and the deers. ‘Stay here. I'll be back.’ I say. I start to walk towards the deer, walking as quietly as I can. I can't hear myself making a noise besides the really low growl that keeps coming from me.

‘Where are you going?’ asks Cas. I turn around and see Cas start to get back up. I growl in warning towards him and he sits back down. ‘I'll be right back. I promise, just stay here.’ 

I turn around and start to crawl towards the scent of the deer. I don't want to leave Cas, but I also need to do this. My wolf is telling me to not let Cas do any of the work, and for me to hunt and kill this food for him. I'm happy to do that.

So I crawl low to the ground, and that's when I see it. It's a male deer, and it's pretty big. But I know I can take it down easily. I know I'm big for a wolf, almost the same size of it. 

I let my wolf and instincts take over. The deer hasn't moved as it eats the grass. It must not realize I'm here, hunting it. I crouch down, hidden behind a bush. I don't make any noise besides the sound of my breath. Even that is quiet. 

I feel my body take the position that I'm about to pounce. My ears are pinned back, and the fur on the back on my neck rises. I know how strong I am, and how determined I am to take this food to Cas. I let that drive me as I jump out onto the deer. I collided with the body and instantly bit into its neck. 

The deer is moving around, trying to fight back. But I don't let it as I bite down harder and shake my head a little. I hear a snap, and I know I've killed it. I growl in triumph. I've successfully hunted it down and killed it. Now I just need to drag it back to my mate.

I feel my wolf reside, and I'm more in control now. I look down at the bloody mess of the deer, and if I could in this body, I would smile. I think it comes out of more of a snarl. 

Then I hear Cas’ howl. Of course it sounds close because we aren't that far away, but Dean hears the worry in it. The howl is asking where Dean is, and is he ok. Once it ends, Dean leans his head back and howls. He says I'm ok and I'm coming back. It's quite easy to talk by howling. He knows why wolves do it now. 

I grab the deer by its leg and start to drag it back to Cas. It's heavy, but not heavy to Dean. I'm really loving this new strength. I pull it with it dragging behind me. 

When I enter the clearing that Cas is in, I'm instantly crowded with a face full of Cas. He's licking and rubbing up against me. Not that I mind. I drop the leg from my mouth and start to lick him back.

‘Dean! I was so worried, and your covered in blood,’ says Cas. Dean starts to lick him back to reassure him.

‘I'm fine Cas. I'm sorry I left, but look what I brought,’ I say. I step aside to reveal the deer I brought. Cas stops licking me and walks over to the deer. He bends down and smells it. 

Cas growls at it and looks back up at me. ‘Wow. No wonder I smelled deer. Thanks Dean.” He comes over and starts to lick at my mouth again. It's little kisses, and I really like them. They are different then normal kisses, but not bad. 

I puff out my chest in pride, and lick him back. ‘Your welcome,’ I say. 

Cas licks around my mouth and says, ‘You taste like it. It's making me hungry.’

I growl at myself. My wolf is angry I'm not feeding my mate and he's hungry. I grab the deer once more and drag it more into the middle of the clearing. Cas follows after me. 

‘Here, you eat first.’ I say. Cas licks my face in appreciation. We both sit down and I watch Cas bite down on the deer and eat. It makes me hungrier, but I wait a little for Cas to eat.

There's a struggle inside of me. My wolf wants me to eat first because I'm the alpha and caught the food. But another part of my wolf and me wants Cas to eat first. I will always let my mate eat first, but my wolf says if I'm in a pack I will eat first.

Cas looks up at me, he has blood all around his muzzle and fur. ‘Dean, please eat now.’ I can never deny Cas anything, so I lean down and start to eat. We start to eat the food, and it tastes amazing. 

The deer tastes better than the meat we had earlier. It must be because it's fresher. With our sharp teeth, it cuts into the meat easily. I know the skin could have been saved and kept as a pelt, but this is easier. Maybe another time he could go hunting again and keep the pelt.

Cas stops eating and licks around his mouth to clean off the blood. A lot of the deer is eaten. I'm still hungry, so I eat a little more while Cas waits for me. 

When I feel that I'm full, I lean up and lick around my mouth to clean it off. ‘That was good. It's still kind of strange to be eating raw meat like this,’ says Cas. 

I stand up and shake out my fur. ‘True, but it's still tasty.’ I lick across his ears, and then take the leg back into my mouth. I know we won't eat anymore tonight, or will we keep it. So I drag the leg away from the clearing we are in. I don't want it to start to smell.

I come back over to Cas, and we lay down besides each other. I lick around his head and ears again. He has blood in his fur, and I want him clean. When I finish, Cas asks, ‘Can I clean you too?’ He looks at me with his wide, yellow eyes, and his head is tilted to the side. Just like he does as a human.

I nod and he starts to lick around my head. I feels really nice, his tongue on my fur. I sigh and relax against Cas. ‘Thank you,’ I say. We sit there in silence as he licks around my face. Once he gets to my ears, it tickles. I laugh, but it comes out as a snort.

Cas cleans them quickly, then moves on. Once he's finished, he lays back down again. I lay my head on top of his. It feels so good laying here with my mate. Everything is quiet, the only sounds are our breathing. 

I hear Cas’ breathing even out and I know he feel asleep. I nuzzle the back of his head, and sigh. This was actually amazing.

 

~*~

 

When I wake up, it's to someone shaking me. “It's so early.” 

“Dean, wake up,” says Cas. I realize something's strange about that. Then I realize it's in an actual voice that Cas talked in. I open my eyes and see human Cas sitting over me. I look around me see it's early morning and we are in the woods.

Then everything about last night comes back. Dean sits up and smiles. He leans over and kisses Cas on the lips. It's weird after kissing him with licks all night, but Cas responds too. When the part, they lean back and smile at each other.

“Hey Cas,” I say. 

“Hello Dean. Good morning,” says Cas. I look over Cas and sees he's naked. He's also covered in dirt and has a little pink stuff around his mouth.

“We should probably go back to the car,” I say. Castiel nods and we get up. I know I'm naked too, but I don't care about my nudity. I know I have a pretty great body.

I look over at Cas as we walk back to the car and notice how great his body looks too. He doesn't have as many muscles as I do, he's more lean. I like that he doesn't have as much muscle as I do though.

I can feel my wolf in the back of my head. It's been there ever since the change. Like another presence, but me at the same time. It's like my new instincts too. 

I lead us through the woods to the car, and it's easier than I thought. I just follow Cas scent from his clothes in the car. I really could track Cas anywhere.

The whole walk is in silence, with my arm around Castiel's’ waist. His skin is warm and soft. I love the contact.

When we make it back to the car, I unlock it with the keys I hid. I grab Cas’ clothes and hand them to him. “Thank you Dean,” he says.

“You're welcome,” I say. We start to get dressed and then get into the car. I start it and drive back to my house. 

“Is it ok if you come back to my house today? We need to clean up,” I say.

Castiel nods. “We don't have school today, and my siblings know I'm at your house. And I'm also still really tired still,” he says with a yawn. I start to whine, and I can't even help it. My wolf hates that I'm not taking care of my mate. 

“It's ok Dean. I'm ok, just tired,” he says. 

I nod and stop whining. “Ok, we can go back to my house and shower, then sleep. Ok?” 

“That would be lovely, I should text Anna and Gabe I'm going to stay at your house today after I shower,” he says. 

“That's fine.” We get to my house and I park in the driveway. We sneak in the house because I know Bobby and Sam will still be asleep. We walk up to my room, and on the way grab clean towels.

I let Cas take a shower first. I want to shower with him, but I don't know if he's ready for that step yet. I have seen him naked from this morning, but that was necessary unless we wanted to rip our clothes. 

The grateful look Cas gives me shows me I made the right decision. I notice the nest I made is still there, and I want to keep it. It was rather comfortable, and besides, the sheets are all torn up from the bed.

Once Cas finishes showering, I take mine. I take one quickly not wanting to leave Cas for long. When I come out, I get dressed and head into my room. 

When I see Cas laying down in our nest wearing my clothes, it makes me growl. He looks really good, and it's another thing that helps keep my claim on him. I really want to bite him and take him as mine, but I will have to wait till he's ready.

But for now, I go over to him and lay next to him. I wrap him up in my arms, one of my hands in his hair, and the other around his waist. I lean in to kiss him. His soft, yet chapped lips move against mine sweetly. We are both tired so we don't take it farther than that.

“You look good in my clothes,” I say. 

Cas blushes and looks away. “Thanks. They are a little big on me, but they are comfy,” he says.

I laugh, “Yeah, I bet they would be.” Cas yawns and starts to close his eyes. “Go to sleep Cas.”

“Ok, goodnight. Or morning,” he says in a whisper. I kiss his forehead. “Sleep tight my little wolf,” I whisper. I wrap my arms around him and tuck his head under my chin. 

I fall asleep in our nest with my mate in my arms. My wolf is happy and content right now. And last night was amazing too. Cas looked so good as a wolf, and I love running around with him in the woods. I can't wait to change again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wait, but I'll try t update more! Thanks for reading!

POV Castiel

When I wake up, I feel Dean nuzzling the back of my neck. We are in our nest, and it's an actually very comfy bed. 

“Good morning Dean,” I say.

I feel Dean jump a little probably because he didn't realize I was awake. “Hey Cas, but I think it's afternoon,” he says. I sit up suddenly in Dean’s arms. I feel Dean sit up next to me. “Cas, what's wrong?” he asks.

“Anna and Gabe are going to be wondering where I am if it's afternoon,” I say. I stand up quickly and try to find my dirty clothes and backpack I brought from school. 

“Didn’t you text them you were going to be here?” asks Dean. I turn to him and see him stretching to where his shirt rides up a little to show his stomach. I set my stuff down and stride up to him. When I get there, Dean smiles at me and wraps his arms around my waist. 

I wrap my arms around his neck and lean up to peck him on the lips. “I did, but I promised I would be home before dinner. If you haven't notice, I have been spending a lot of time with you recently. Not that I mind,” I say. 

Dean leans down to kiss me again. I love the feeling of his lips on mine. It's weird from having to kiss when you have been kissing by licking all night. But it's good to be back like this.

When they break, Dean rests his forehead on mine. “You know, I can always give you a better meal than they can,” he whispers against my lips.

“I know, but I promised them. And tomorrow is a family day I'm afraid,” I say.

Dean growls and leans in to kiss me again while he tightens his hold on my waist. We kiss passionately till Dean breaks it. “You mean I can't see you till Monday?”

I sigh and nod. “I wish not, but hopefully I can spend all of next week together.” I want to say the rest of our lives, but I don't know if Dean wants that. I want that. I want that so bad, for Dean to bite me and take me as his mate. I know we already are, but I want more.

My wolf wants more too. It's been their since we've changed, and it wants our alpha to claim us. 

Dean kisses me one more time then pulls away. “I want to spend a long, long time together. I want, no need to claim you and officially take you as my mate,” he says. 

I smile and jump in his arms. Dean easily holds me up by my thighs. I lean in to nuzzle the side of his face and scent his amazing smell. “Dean, I want that so much! I know you are already my mate, but I want you as my alpha forever,” I say.

Dean nuzzles me back. “I want that too, but I want to do it properly. I want to take you on a date. Court you like a good alpha would,” he says. 

I pull back to look him in the eyes. “You are a good alpha. And I would like a date very much. Thank you,” I say. I am really excited for the date because we have been moving things rather fast with this whole wolf thing. And this is my first date I will be going on.

He lets me go and I hop down, but stay closed in around his arms. “And you are an amazing omega. You are going to love this date,” he says. 

“I bet I will. But Dean, I have to go now, will you drive me home?” I ask.

“Of course. I don't want you to go, but I'll never let you walk home. If I could help it, I would never have you walk another step. I would carry you everywhere,” he says. 

I smile. “Well, let's just start with a ride.” We start to gather all my stuff, but I keep Dean’s shirt and sweatpants on. I love wearing his clothes like this. It makes up for the non mating bite that I don't have. 

We start to head downstairs and we see Sam and Bobby sitting on the couch watching tv. 

Sam turns and smiles at us. “Hey guys! How was it?” he asks.

“It was amazing. The best thing ever,” says Dean. I nod in agreement. I hate you I am still nervous and shy around people. Even if it's Dean’s family. 

“That's so cool! Can you guys change for me? I want to see what you look like as wolves,” says Sam.

“Maybe later Sammy. Right now I have to take Cas home,” he says. Sam nods and turns back to the TV.

Bobby speaks next. “I'm glad you boys had fun. Didn’t kill too many animals?” he asks.

I look over and see Dean blushing. I remember Dean hunting the deer for us last night. I was so sad when he left me, and I didn't know where he was. But when he brought back the deer to eat, I was so happy.

“No, just one,” he says timidly. Bobby smirks at him. And Dean blushes even more. It's such a funny sight to see Dean blushing so hard. “Come on Cas. Let's get you home,” he says.

“Thank you Bobby for letting me stay here,” I whisper. I curse my weakness, but still want to be polite.

“Anytime boy, you are Dean’s mate, so you are welcome here anytime,” he says.

I smile at him and thank him. Dean leads us out to his car, and we drive back to my house. When we get there, I reluctantly part with him. It's so hard to do since I know I won't see him till Monday.

When I make it inside, I see Anna and Gabriel by the door. “Cassie, we didn't think you would be back tonight,” says Gabriel. I feel myself blush.

“I'm back. What's for dinner?” I ask quietly as I set my backpack down.

“Spaghetti and meatballs. We've been waiting for you,” says Anna. 

I hear my stomach growl and I nod as we head to the table. Spaghetti doesn't sound as good as meat does. Dean was right, he really could catch a better meal than a cooked one. But I'll take this for now.

We sit and eat. Anna and Gabriel try to ask me questions about Dean, but I don't mention much. I can't talk about him for long or I'm afraid I'll reveal something about us being werewolves.

After dinner, I excuse myself to go to my room to sleep. Once I get up there, I close my door and lock it. I want to see what I look like as a wolf, and if I can transform easily. 

I strip out of my clothes because I don't want to rip the ones I have of Dean’s. Then, I try to transform. It comes naturally, like my body wants me to be wolf form.

It's like I mentally tug at that wolf's presence in the back of my mind. I pull at it till I feel myself change. It doesn't hurt as much as the first time. This time I can feel myself shrink in size, but I still feel powerful. 

The transformation only takes a few secs before I know I'm a wolf. My eyesights changed, my hearing enhanced, smelling too. My body covered in fur, my tail wags, and my everything changes.

I walk over to my full body mirror in my room and look at my reflection. It was so weird to see a wolf looking back instead of my regular skinny body.

I'm bigger than a regular wolf, but smaller than Dean. I'm lean, and all black, while my eyes are yellow. I turn to the side and see the little white stripe. I wonder why I have that. 

I hear my brother coming up the stairs, and I can see my ears twitch with the noise. I really liked sleeping in wolf form with Dean, so I easily hop up on my bed and try to set down comfortably. The door is locked, so I don't have to worry about my siblings walking in.

I try to fall asleep, but I can't without Dean. I miss him already. So I hop off the bed and walk over to the pile of Dean’s clothes I was wearing. They smell like him so hopefully it will help me sleep. I grab the shirt carefully with my mouth and bring it back to my bed.

I lay back down on the bed, but this time with Dean’s shirt by my nose. 

The bed isn't as comfortable anymore, not as much as the nest Dean made. I guess my wolf likes sleeping on the ground. I guess regular wolves are use to that. 

Right before I fall asleep, I hear my phone light up with a text message. I look over at it and see it's from Dean. 

It says, -Goodnight Cas. I miss you and wish you were in my arms right now.

I smile at that, but I doubt it looks like a smile in my wolf form. I somehow unlock my phone with my nose and press the voice message text to send to Dean since I can't type.

I bark quietly and whine softly. I try to tell him goodnight and that I miss him too. I wish I could talk to him, but I don't want to change back just so I can text him when I can do this. I send it to him and wait for a reply. 

I get one back saying, -one second. I am going to try to see if something works. 

I don't say anything back because I can't really and just wait for what Dean is going to do. I lay my head down in my paws with my nose stuffed into the shirt.

Then I hear it. ‘Cas, can you hear me?’ It's Dean, talking to me like we did last night. 

‘Yes I can hear you. Are you in wolf form then?’ I ask.

‘Yeah, I figured I would try it. I heard your text as a wolf, and I remembered how we could communicate like this.’

‘That was clever. I'm glad we can even this far away,’ I say.

‘Me too. We're you in wolf form because you wanted to see what you looked like, or because you like sleeping like this?’ he asks. If I could blush in wolf form, then I would be as bright as a tomato right now.

‘Both.’

I can feel Dean’s amusement through this bond. ‘It's ok. I looked too. And I also like sleeping like this. I can now speak to you besides texting or calling. It's pretty cool,’ he says.

‘Yeah, it is cool. I like it,’ I say. Dean doesn't answer and we sit in comfortable silence while no one talks. We don't need to because even far away I like just feeling his presence like this.

But I nuzzle his shirt and break the silence. ‘I wish I was with you right now,’ I say.

‘I know, me too. I'm sleeping in the nest right now because it smells like us. I couldn't sleep without being at least able to smell you,’ he says.

‘I'm sleeping with your shirt stuffed in my nose. I couldn't sleep without your scent either,’ I say. 

‘I miss you Cas. I'll see you Monday, ok?’ he asks. 

‘I'll see you Monday Dean. Good night.’

‘Goodnight mate,’ he says. I feel so happy when Dean says mate. I start to fall asleep with that presence of Dean in the back of my mind. I can only feel it like this when we are both wolves. I wonder if when we are mated I can feel him all the time.

My last thought is wishing Monday will come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and like! I love hearing for you guys and hearing what you think! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy with school work. I hope you enjoy!! And make sure to check out my other fics I've written! Also sorry for the mistakes in this, I was to tired to edit and proofread.

Dean POV 

Monday could not come fast enough. Not seeing Cas this whole weekend was kissing me. Like literally I felt physically terrible not seeing him. At least I could text him and talk to him with that mind connection thing as wolves. 

If I could have my way, we would never leave bed together and just stay snuggled up. That would be the best thing in the world. But of course they have family and need to go to school still.

So that's where I am right now, parking my car and quickly parking it. I can smell Cas waiting for me outside, and I can't wait to see him. I can see Sam staring at me like I'm crazy, but I just ignore him because I can smell that intoxicating scent.

I hurry out of the car and practically sprint to him. I can see him sitting on a bench reading a book. But I know he can smell me because he looks up and smiles. I run over to him and we meet together in an embraces.

I shove my nose in the crook of his neck and inhales his heavenly scent that he's missed. I luckily had the nest that I have slept in ever night to help me get through without Cas. Bobby tried to clean the sheets and take them away, and I almost changed into a wolf because he tried to take our nest.

I apologized profoundly for it, but at least I have Cas now.

“Cas,” I breath out. My arms are tightly wrapped his small body. And his arms are around my shoulders, his nose smelling and nuzzling my jaw. I can feel and hear everyone whispering about us, wondering why we are acting like we haven't seen each other in years. It feels like it was years.

“Dean,” whimpers Cas. “I missed you so much.” I pulled back from his neck and leans in to kiss him sweetly. I really missed his soft lips. 

“I missed you too,” I say against his lips. We stand there soaking in each other's presences.

“Get a room faggots,” someone shouts. I whip my head up in the general direction it came from as a growl starts erupting from my throat. No one gets to talk to us like that, especially not Cas. They don’t understand we are mates.

I can feel my eyesight start to change. Fuck.

“Dean, close your eyes. There turning red,” whispers Cas. I quickly cover my eyes before anyone sees. I still don’t have control over this yet. I'm always so angry, must be an alpha thing, and my body constantly wants to change to my wolf form because it knows I'm more powerful like that.

Cas leads us to the bathroom and makes sure no one is in there. They can not see my eyes. 

“Breath Dean,” Cas tells me. I try to take deep breaths to calm down, but my wolf wants me to go out there and show that guy who’s the alpha.

I open my eyes to see everything is still weird wolf color, so they haven't changed back yet. Shit. I can feel my breathing increase, my anger not going away one bit. I grip the sink tightly, my hands almost breaking the porcelain.

“I-I can’t, I'm so fucking angry for some reason,” I grit out. There is this constant growl coming from me now, and I can't stop it. I don't even know why I'm this mad when he just called us that. It was only words, and I know we might get much worse.

Castiel grabs my face and forces me to look at him. His eyes are glowing yellow now, and his face is soft. I breath in his calming scent, and that helps just a little of taking the edge off.

“Yes you can, I know you can. You were the one to tell me to breath that first night in the bathroom. Remember? Think human thoughts,” he says. I nod and shove my face into Castiel's neck. His scent always calms me down, so this will help.

I place my arms on his waist, my nose in his neck, trying to calm down enough to go to class without my eyes glowing even though I still just want to change and go run in the woods. 

Ok, I can do this. Think human thoughts. Right now all I can think about is Cas. How much hands are gripping his waist, my mouth so close to his smooth pale throat. I place a kiss right where my lips are near. I hear Cas suck in a sharp breath, and I smirk a little.

I place another kiss higher up. His skin is so sweet, I really wonder what the rest of his tastes like. Maybe like his slick. Fuck I can feel myself hardening.

I move my mouth up to behind his ear and start to suck. If I can't leave my mating bite yet, then I can at least do this. To show everyone who my mate is. Castiel moans a little, and I can't take it anymore, I need his lips.

I pull back just enough so I can shove my lips onto his. Cas’ arms wrap around my neck as our lips move together. Even though I'm half hard, the kiss is slow but passionate. 

We break apart not long after for the need of air. I open my eyes and first notice the bright blue staring back at me. Then I notice all the colors are back to normal, my eyes have changed.

“Your eyes are back,” whispers Cas.

I chuckle and nod. “I guess you are enough to bring me back to my human side.”

Cas smiles and little and ducks his head. “Well, I couldn't leave you like that, you're my mate. I'll always watch over you,” he says.

I lean in and peck his lips. “And I you,” I say. I will always be there for Cas, no matter what. It's not just because of my instincts or anything else, Cas is an amazing, caring, kind person. Or well, werewolf.

Cas looks back up at me and kisses my lips this time. Just like before, it's slow, not rushed. Pretty perfect.

But of course the bell had to ring. Luckily we were both so caught up in kissing the sound wasn't as loud as the first time.

I sigh out of the kiss. “I don't want to end this, but I think we should get to class. We've missed a lot the past few days anyways,” I say.

Cas nods. “Ok, but we will continue this later,” he says. And with that, he drops his hands from around my neck and starts to walk towards the door.

I'm pretty sure he's purposely swinging his hips like that, but damn if it's not hot as hell. He turns around once he gets to the door, probably wondering why I haven't moved and are just staring at his ass.

“Aren't you coming?” he asks innocently. That fucking tease. Because never mind, that little look over his shoulder he threw me was the hottest thing ever.

I nod with my mouth a little in shock. Who knew Castiel could be like this, I like that.

I hurry after him as we head out in the hallways. My dazed little moment there of Castiel just giving me the best view of his perky little ass while I imagine all the things I can do is interrupted by the flow of students. Reminding me we are at school, not the bedroom or the forest. Dammit.

We both quickly head to our lockers to grab our books and then off to History. I make sure to keep my arm around his shoulder, glaring at anyone who comes near Cas. I don't want anyone to even touch him but me. If I had it my way, no one would be even able to look at him because of how perfect he is.

We get to Mrs. Mills classroom right before the bell rings. We both take our respected seats in the back, me being glad she sat him right next to me last week. 

As the teacher starts the lesson, I can barely focus. There is too much going on in the class, to many sounds and smells. Mostly I can just smell Cas, and my wolf is telling me to keep a look out for my mate. So that's what I do, just look at everyone around us to make sure no one is a threat to what's mine.

I can't help it really. After what happened this morning, my wolf is extra cautious and on edge. And the parts that's not the wolf is bored with history, so just follow what it's saying.

When I look over at Cas, I can see him busily taking away notes. My little nerd. It makes me smile to myself because of how cute Cas looks with his scrunched up nose in concentration. 

Finally the bell rings for second hour. I stand up and wait for Cas to pack up his things.

“Off to science,” I say. I'm glad we have another class together, and lunch. Speaking of lunch… 

“Yes, I like how we're learning about bugs right now. I really like bees,” says Cas. 

I laugh as we start to walk to Mrs. Harvelle’s class. I make sure to have my arm around Cas's waist to steer him clear of anyone one. I'm not sure if he likes how protective I am though, but as a look down and see a small smile, I know he likes it.

As we get to the classroom, we get there before most people, including Jo. That means I can bring up my plan for lunch.

“Hey Cas, what did you bring for lunch?” I ask as I put my arm on the back of his chair.

He turns towards me and tilts his head sideways. “Um, a PB&J. Why?” he asks.

I lean and whisper in his ear. “Would you like to go get something else with me?” His smell is always stronger here, so I get a huge whiff of his heavenly smell.

“Like what?” he breaths into my neck. 

I smirk a little. “Maybe a deer or something. We can leave for lunch and go to the woods. I’ll hunt for you, and besides, I've been dying to go running again,” I say.

I really have been dying to run, especially with Cas. I did change a lot over the weekend to talk with Cas, but it's not the same to see him in person. Or that feeling of the leaves and dirt beneath my feet.

My wolf also wants me to catch something amazing for Cas because I wasn't able to feed him the past two days. It's my job to take care of him and provide.

I feel Cas smile and nod against me. “Ok, should we meet by your car?” he asks.

I pull back from him and kiss his lips. “Yeah, I can't wait,” I say against the soft lips. His bright blue eyes look at me so sweetly, and I know I will never be able to say no to them for anything.

The sweet moment is ruined by Jo’s obnoxious squeal. “Aww, look at you guys all lovey dovey. It's so cute,” she says.

I turn towards her and barely suppress a growl. I tell my wolf she is not a threat, just an annoying friend. “Shut up Jo,” I mumble.

Jo laughs. “Whatever. At least you guys are at school today. Where were you guys last Friday?” she asks.

Castiel looks down quickly, I know it's because he's shy. And also probably because he doesn't know what to say. 

Jo turns to me with a raised eyebrow expecting an answer. I quickly make up the fasting thing that comes to mind. “Oh we uh, we skipped because it was Friday. Went and saw a movie and had lunch,” I say.

I cringe internally remember actually why we missed. Because I zoned and made a nest we slept in all day till the full moon. A nest that I have slept in the past couple of nights because it smells like my mate.

Yeah, can't tell her that.

“Nice, I love that you guys are dating!” she says.

I nod nod smile at Cas who looks at me with his own smile. She doesn't even know the half of it of how we are so much closer than that. That were true mates .

Just then does Ellen walk in. Or Mrs. Harvelle in school. We silence down as she starts the lesson talking about insects. 

I don't listen again, focusing on the people around us for any threat to Cas. I keep my arm around the back of his chair as he doesn't seem to mind.

Jo falls asleep pretty fast, knowing she can find the lesson off her mom of what she missed. I see Cas listening intently and taking a lot of notes. He really must like bees. That is so adorable.

As I wait for the bell to ring, I just think of the best time we are going to have together at lunch running in wolf form, and me hunting down something amazing for Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comments what you think! I love hearing from you guys!! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm at chapter 15!! That is crazy! Thanks everyone for sticking with it and for keeping reading! Hope you guys enjoy! This whole chapter is all porn, sorry if you don't want that. But I hope it's ok! Porn but no mating, that's for later! Sorry for any mistakes though.

Cas POV

When the bell for lunch finally rang, luckily not too loud, I practically run outside to meet Dean by his car. I could barely focus all day when I’ve had the thought of going running and hunting with Dean later. But the time has finally come, and my skin has been itching all day wanting to change into my wolf form. 

I head out to Dean’s car to see him already waiting for me there. He looks so handsome like that, leaning up against the car. All muscle and power radiating off of him. All alpha.

I walk over to him and smile. “Hello Dean,” I say to him.

Dean smiles right back at me and comes over to wrap his arms around my waist. I love it when he just surrounds himself around me, his wonderful scent just wraps around me like a warm, soft blanket. 

“Hey Cas, ready to go hunting?” he asks. I nod as I rub my face up against his chin. I have to stand a little on my tippy toes to reach his face. I use to hate my height, but now I like being a little shorter than Dean. 

I feel Dean rub up against me too, knowing he’s putting his scent all over me. It feels great knowing he wants me like this. But I want more, my wolf wants more. I know some other alpha could take me when I don’t have a mating claim. I’ve never done… it before, so I’m a little nervous as to what would happen. Ok, a lot nervous. But I trust Dean, so maybe today during hunting we can step up the action. 

“Ok, then let’s get going. I’m starving,” says Dean. Dean opens the door for me, and I get in the leather seats. Dean’s car is full of Dean’s scent, it’s very intoxicating. 

Dean starts the car and starts to drive away from the school and off to the woods.

“I can’t wait to go running Dean, it feels like forever,” I say as I lean over to whisper in his ear. 

I see Dean’s hands tighten on the steering wheel before peaking over at me. “Yeah, it has,” say Dean, his voice a little deeper. 

“Are you going to hunt for me Dean? Catch me a big deer, or some rabbits?” I whisper in his ear. I don’t know where this is coming from, I’m usually so shy. But something about Dean just makes me feel brave, and my wolf almost wants to riel my alpha up. 

I put one of my hands on his thigh and start to move it up and down his leg. 

“Yeah, anything you want Cas,” Dean says a little breathlessly. I start to place little kisses around Dean’s jaw, almost wanting to make out with Dean more than hunt. 

“Anything I want huh?” I ask. I feel bold enough and press my hand down against Dean’s crotch, which I can feel is quickly filling. I barely cover a moan when I feel how big he is. I have no idea how he is going to fit inside me, but I do want to try. Maybe not today, but someday.

“Cas, I’m driving,” Dean growls, and I can hear a little alpha leaking into his voice. I look up at his eyes, seeing the red leaking through. I can hear the warning to at least leaving him be till they get out of the car.

I lean back, automatically following his command, but I keep one of my hands on his upper thigh. 

When we finally make it to the edge of the woods, Dean and I practically sprint out of the car into each other's arms. I wrap my hands around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist. We meet halfway in a passionate kiss. I feel my eyes change as we kiss and hold each other. 

I pull away from the kiss, and practically rip off my clothes. I still feel a little embarrassed about being naked, but I know I’ll have to get use to it being near Dean in wolf form. I see Dean taking off his clothes too, his even rips his shirt a little in trying to get the offending garment off. 

Once I’m naked, I let the change take over. It’s not painful which I am grateful for. My body changes, teeth sharpen, nails grow, body covered in black fur. Soon I am in my wolf form and taking off into the woods. I know Dean isn’t too far behind me, so I keep running deeper and deeper in.

I can hear Dean’s heavy footsteps catching up to me, so I run faster. I love this feeling, the feeling of the leaves beneath my paws, the wind in my fur, being able to smell everything. It’s the best and most indescribable feeling in the world. 

‘You can’t escape me Cas,’ says Dean. I bark over my shoulder at him, daring him to catch me. I really do want him to catch me, but I keep up the chase because of how much fun it is to make Dean chase me.

I dart left and right through the trees, my paws practically gliding me over the forest floor. But then I feel Dean’s body crushing into my side, but it doesn’t hurt because I know Dean isn’t using his full strength. 

We roll until I’m laying belly up under Dean’s massive wolf form. Both of our tongues are hanging out of the side of our mouths are we try to catch our breaths. ‘You caught me,’ I say.

Dean leans down to nibble at my ears. It feels really good. ‘Yeah I did. Do I get a prize?’ he asks. I lean up to nibble on his jaw and to lick a long strip up from there to his ears.

‘Depends, you need to change to human form first,’ I say.

I see Dean’s head nod and he’s soon changing into his human form. One second a huge blonde wolf, and the next a very turned on Dean. I can see his dick is very hard right now, and I don’t blame him.

I turn back to my human form too so both of us are lying in the woods naked together. I lean up to kiss his amazing lips, our mouths moving together sloppily but perfect all the same. My arms go up to grip his shoulders tight while one of his hands runs up and down my body, the other holding himself up.

I shiver as his hand moves along my body. I can feel slick start to leave my body, my dick leaking and as hard as Dean’s. Before I can feel embarrassed about the slick, I feel Dean suck in a breath and growl as he smells me. It makes moan in response, my body aching to have any release. 

“Dean,” I breath out. 

“Yeah Cas? What do you need?” he asks. He starts to kiss down my neck and along my shoulders. I moan and push up against him, seeking out any friction. This is my first time doing anything like this, but I’m so turned on right now I don’t even care what happens. 

“Dean please,” I say.

Dean growls as he smells more slick leak out of me. “I’ve got you Cas, don’t worry baby,” he says. I whimper at the nickname, loving Dean calling me that. 

Dean starts to trail kisses down my chest, my stomach, and soon he’s so close to my dick. It’s not that big, it’s almost shrunk a little since the change. I start to move my hands to cover it in embarrassment, but Dean stops my hands. 

“Don’t Cas, you’re perfect,” he says. I blush at the compliment, but soon start to moan as Dean wraps his lips around my cock. It feels so good, the heat, but it’s not what I want right now. I want something in me.

“Dean, please, I need more,” I say as I grip his soft hair. 

He pulls back away and nods. “I will sweetheart, but we aren’t going to go all the way today. I want to do that somewhere more special and comfortable, like our nest,” he says, his voice a little rough from the blowjob and how turned on he is. 

I nod and whine a little as I feel a finger cycling my hole. “Yes, Dean, please,” I say.

I hear Dean moan and growl at the same time. “Fuck Cas, you’re so wet,” he says. And with that he sticks a finger in me. I moan loudly as the feeling out finally having something in me in complete. Dean starts to suck marks around my thighs and stomach, and it’s almost too much. This is my first time doing anything like this, I don’t know how I’ve lasted this long.

“Dean, I’m so close,” I gasp out. I look down at his eyes and see them completely red, his teeth grown out in length. I feel my eyes react to his and change to my yellow.

He pulls off my cock, “Come for me Cas,” he growls out. And with that I throw my head back in a almost howl like noise and I come hard. As I ride out my orgasim, I feel Dean rub me through it. When I come down from my high, I look at Dean and see him stroking himself. 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” he growls out, his voice a little lisped with the teeth. I moan as he rubs himself, and I think that’s the hottest thing ever.

I sit up a little and ask, “Can I help you out with that?” as I motion to his very large dick. I’m very shy all of a sudden, even after we just did that. 

He looks up at me. “Are you sure Cas? You don’t have to if you don’t-” he says.

But I cut him off, “I want to, please Dean,” I say. I start to crawl over to him, very aware of the slick and come covering me. There is also dirty and leaves all over my back too.

Dean nods quickly and moves his hand away from his straining cock. I really look at it and I barely keep my mouth from falling open. He is huge, like at least 10 inches long, and he’s really thick. How in the world is that ever going to fit in me?

Dean probably sees me staring because he says, “Yeah, it’s um grown since the first signs started. I know I’m a lot bigger than normal, but-.” He moans as I cut him off with me just licking at the vein under the side. I don’t know what I’m doing, but I have seen a little porn because I was curious. 

I start with little licks around different places. The taste is a lot different than what I thought it was going to be, but differently not bad in anyway. I wrap my lips around the head and suck, I hear Dean moan long and loud.

“Fuck Cas, so good. Yeah, such a good omega,” growls out Dean. I smile a little around him at the praise, knowing I must be doing something right. I’m even surprise that I almost start to purr when he says the thing about being a good omega. My wolf in me seems to love it. I start to rub up and down the part I can’t reach, but it feels a little dry, even with precome and spit.

We don’t have any lube in the middle of the woods, so I do the first thing that comes to my head. I reach behind me and scoop up some of the extra slick from earlier and start to use that with my hand.

I suck down father and rub up and down with a little twist of my wrist on the part I can’t reach. I’m just doing what I like, what porn does, and copying off what Dean did. It seems to be working if the noises coming from Dean are anything. 

“Cas, what are you using for lube right now? It feels amazing,” breathes out Dean both of his hands gripping the forest floor tight. I open my eyes, not noticing I closed them and look up at him. His eyes are red, but almost completely taken by black. Mine are still yellow, they haven't changed back yet.

I pull off with a dirty pop and say, “My slick, it’s all I had.” My voice is rough, well rougher than it normally is anyways.

Dean throws back his head and let’s out the dirtiest moan I’ve ever heard. I start to feel something growing at the base of Dean’s dick, but I start to suck again anyways.

When my hand starts to rub over the growing bump, I hear Dean gasp. “Ugh, my knot Cas,” groans out Dean. And I know what he’s talking about. I remember Bobby mentioning something about that because he’s the alpha, like my slick because I'm an omega.

I suck harder and move my hand faster, I can tell Dean is really close by the way he’s scrunching up his face like that. To let him know I can take it, I stop moving my head and let it rest around the head, showing I’m ready for his come.

Dean then comes with a loud growl, very animalistic. His knot grows to full size, a size I can’t even imagine that will fit in me one day. I feel a hot liquid shot into my mouth, kind of salty, kind of sweet. I try to swallow most of it down, but more just keeps coming out of Dean to a point I have to take my mouth off before I choke. 

I rub Dean through his high like he did for me, I massage his knot too, knowing it’s helping by Dean’s moans. 

When Dean finally catches his breath and opens his eyes. They are still red. “Fuck Cas, that was the best blow job ever,” he says. I blush under the compliment and look away. It’s a little embarrassing being complimented on that, especially since it was my first time. 

Dean takes my chin between his fingers and makes my head look at him. “Hey, don’t do that. I know it was your first time, and you were amazing, ok? Nothing to be embarrassed about,” he says.

I nod and lean in to kiss him. Both of us taste like come from each other, but I don’t care. The kiss is just slow and soft, reassuring. 

But me feeling like the bold person I am today, I take Dean’s knot in between my hands and squeeze a little. Dean growls as he comes again, and I smirk a little at how much control I have over Dean. It kind of feels great.

When Dean stops coming, he groans as he looks at me. “Really?” he asks, trying to sound irritated, but his face shows differently. 

I just shrug and lean into kiss him again. When I pull back, I ask, “Dean, how long is this suppose to last?” With that I squeeze down again, and watch as yet another organism is ripped out of him. I can feel the knot already starting to go down. “I’m still a little hungry, and you promised me a deer or something.”

“This is not fair,” he says breathlessly. I just look at him innocently. He shakes his head with a fond smile on his lips. “It should go down soon, considering how much you’re squeezing it.”

I nod and move to snuggle up against him. I feel him wrap his arms around my body and I sigh in contentment. I can’t believe I just had my first sexual experience, and it was amazing. I’m a little hungry, but I can wait till Dean’s knot goes down. I’m really comfy now anyways.

Dean moves us to where we are lying down on our sides, my back to his larger chest. I snuggle back against him and I can feel his knot rub against my ass. If I wasn’t so comfy, I’m sure my slick would start to leak again at that. But the only thing that happens is that Dean is coming once again, but this time all over my back. Shoot, now I’m going to have to shower or find a river to wash off before school. I bet we smell like sex, sweat, and leaves now anyways. Soon meat and blood because of lunch. What even has my life become?

When he stops coming once again, we lay there in peace. I definitely think I can get use to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this is going to be, but we'll see. Maybe I'll finish it sometime and do a part two when I can so I can focus on finishing my other works too because I'm having a hard time writing 4 stories at the same time that are really long. Tell me what you guys think! Also thanks for reading! Please comment and like! I love hearing what you guys think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!

Dean’s POV

Finally my knot has gone down. Cas and I have been laying here in each other's arms waiting for it to go down so I can hunt for us. I doubt I would be able to walk around comfortably with the knot. I feel really sicky from both of our come and Cas’ slick. We are going to have to find a stream or something to wash down before we go back to school.

But I still can’t believe what me and Cas did just a couple of minutes ago. I have no idea where that side of Cas came from, but I honestly could care where it came from. He was so hot and sexy laying on the forest floor writhing with my fingers up his ass. The way he teased me in the car, and then ran off in the woods to make me chase him.

And then when he offered to give me a blow job even when I could see he was a little afraid of how big my dick has grown. I couldn’t have come harder when he said he used his own slick to help with the hand job. God, it almost makes me hard again just thinking about it. But I force it not too because I know Cas and I are hungry and I need to hunt for us.

I sniff his neck and smell his amazing scent. I’m really comfortable just lying here with him on the forest floor and I don’t want to get up, but I need to. I sit up and so does Cas’. “Ok, I’m ready to hunt now. I think my knot has gone down all the way now,” I say.

Castiel nods. “Ok, do you want me to help, or do you want me to wait here?” he asks.

I think for a moment, but I can feel my wolf in me yelling at me to keep Cas here. It’s telling me hunt for him and bring him the food so he doesn’t have to hunt. “No, I want to bring you the food. I told you I would hunt for you, so I’m going to do that,” I say.

Castiel nods. “Ok, I’ll wait for you here,” he says. He then changes into his wolf, the process looking easy and painless. Which I’m so grateful about. If the change was painful each time, I don’t think I could bare seeing Cas change. Cas then lays down with his head resting in his paws and he starts to lick his arms to clean them.

I change into my large wolf and walk over to Cas. I lick next to his ear and say, ‘I’ll be right back.’ I then start to run farther into the woods and farther away from our little clearing. I sniff around to see if I can smell any deer or anything. I don’t smell any deer, but I do smell a few squirrels and rabbits. It’s funny how my brain supplies what type of animal they are. I know we don’t have much time till school starts again, so I don’t have all the time in the world to find a deer for a larger meal.

The rabbits and squirrels will have to do for now. My wolf howls in anger at not being able hunt a large deer for my mate, but I push those thought aside and start to head after the other animals.

I crouch down when I see a fairly sized rabbit eating something by a bush. A growl started deep in my throat, but not loud enough to scare off the rabbit. I then jump out and place my mouth over it’s next and bite down. I hear a crunch and I know I broke it’s neck. It’s tempting to eat it right now because I can taste it in my mouth, but I need to hunt more first and then bring it back to Cas.

I start to trot around the forest again to smell for more animals. I can smell a squirrel not to far away, so I quietly walk over to where it is. I see it in the clearing eating some acorns, so I place the rabbit down because I can’t kill the squirrel with it in my mouth. I then crouch down again and prance on the squirrel and kill it too. 

I figure this is enough for lunch because we do still need to eat, wash off, and get back to school.

I put the animals in my mouth and use my big teeth to hold them in as I start to run back to Cas. I can smell him in the clearing, so he’s easy to find. 

I finally reach him and see him just laying there with his head resting in his paws. 

‘Hey Cas, I brought them back,’ I say through our mind connection. I see his head lift up and he quickly get up and walk over to me. 

‘Thank you Dean, I see a squirrel and a rabbit,’ he says.

I set them down by his feet and sit down. He then sits down and sniffs at them. ‘Yeah, I couldn’t find any deer in time, I hope that’s ok,’ I say. I really hope he approves of the food, my wolf needs it or it seems like my wolf won’t calm down because it’s still mad I didn’t hunt a larger meal.

Castiel looks up and leans over to lick and nibble at my ears. ‘It’s perfect, now let’s eat, we do need to get back to school soon. I do have study hall though after lunch though, so I have a little extra time,’ he says.

I nod. ‘Ok, I have art after, and I can miss that. Do you want the rabbit or squirrel?’ I ask.   
‘I’ll have the rabbit, if that’s ok,’ he says. I nod and push the dead rabbit over to him with my snout. We both then lay down and start to eat our meal. The squirrel tastes really good, but not as good as the deer did. But it’s ok because it’s all I could do at the time.

I see Castiel eating his way around the rabbit and I know he likes it. I finish my meal pretty fast, and I wait till he finishes his rabbit.

When we both finish, I stand up and start to lick around Castiel’s mouth and ears to clean him up. ‘Come on, we need to find a stream or something to wash off before going back to school,’ I say.

Castiel stands up. ‘I thought I heard a some water near the car last week. We can go check it out,’ he says.

I nod and we start to walk together back to the car. When I walk, I can’t help but trot around him back and forth. It’s my wolf making sure nothing can get to him. But it doesn’t seem like Castiel minds as he just walks with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

The closer we get to the car, I can hear the water rushing from something near here. We both hear it and walk over to it. We walk through a little clearing and I see a little stream. It’s perfect for them to wash down quickly and drink some water. Castiel runs over to it and just jumps in the water. If I was in my human form I would be laughing, but I’m pretty sure I just comes out as snorts. 

I run over to Cas who’s splashing in the water and jump in with him. He looks so cute with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he licks up the water and rolls around in it. The water is cold, but my fur blocks out most of it so it's a lot more enjoyable.

‘Hey Cas, turn back into human form so I can wash off the dirt from you,’ I say as I swim over to him. The water's not that deep, but deep enough in wolf form to were I have to doggy paddle.

We both change back into our human forms and swim back over to the more shallow area so we can sit down. The water isn’t cold still in our human form which is very lucky. I sit down in the water and pull Castiel in between my legs.

I start to lift the water and up and across his body to wash off the dirt. There isn’t much because a lot of it came off in his wolf form. But I take this time to just sit with Castiel. I lean down kiss the side of his neck and nibble his ears. It’s not in a sexual way, but in a mate way wants to clean his ears but there in human form.

Once I’m sure Castiel is clean, I wash off some of the dirt on me. “Come on, I have an extra towel in my trunk we can use to dry off. Then we need to get back to school,” I say.

Castiel nods and stands up. “Ok, thanks for cleaning me up,” he says. He turns around and kisses me on the lips. I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him back fully. Our lips move together softly, but I need to stop now, or I’m afraid I won’t be able to.

“Cas, we need to stop or I’m afraid we will never be able to get back to school,” I say against his lips.

He chuckles and pulls back. “Good idea, let’s go then,” he says.

I take his hand and lead him out of the water. I wrap my arm around his waist to keep him somewhat warm till we reach the car. He leans against me and rests his head against my chest. I smile down at him and peck his nose with a kiss.

We walk back to the car and there I grab the towel out of the trunk and hand it to Cas so he can dry off. I see him blush as he dries off and as he looks around at our clothes that are thrown everywhere from earlier. I walk over to him and smile.

“Hey, no need to be embarrassed. You were very hot during that whole thing, well you are always hot,” I say.

He hands me the towel as he walks over to his clothes, the blush even more noticeable on his face. “I know, but it's still humiliating,” he whispers.

I dry off and then find my clothes that are all over the floor. I dress quickly and then walk over to him and kiss him to reassure him. “Trust me Cas, I liked it, a lot. You are so cute when you are all shy and flustered. But you are really sexy when you teased me like that, made me chase after you,” I say against his ear. I lean down and sniff against his neck. I can smell his amazing scent. But I can smell the embarrassment start to disappear from it. 

I smile against his neck and start to rub against him. I need to make sure he still smells like me since we washed up in the stream. We are going back to school and everyone needs to know he is mine because we don’t have any more classes together for the rest of the day. 

I can still smell myself and my seed on him, and that's a really good thing. I haven’t given him my mark yet, but I know today is one step closer for us to mate.

We walk over to the car and get in. I then start to drive us back to school. I can see on the clock that it's in the middle of the class right after lunch, so we will get back in time before an important class.

We get back to school and I park the car near the back of the lot. No one will touch my Baby. I get out of the car and walk over to Cas’ side to offer my hand to him. We walk into school and get there right as the bell rings to signal passing period.

“I’ll walk you to your next class ok,” I say.

Castiel nods. “Ok, thank you,” he says. We start to walk to his next class, which turns out to be maths. I smile at him and lean down to kiss his lips. 

“Bye Cas, do you need a ride home from school?” I ask.

He nods. “That would be acceptable. I’ll meet you at your car after school,” he says.

“Ok, I’ll see you then,” I say. I lean down to nuzzle his nose and chin a little before giving him one more kiss.

I then watch him turn and walk into his classroom. Lunch was pretty great, especially the beginning. I could definitely get use to being able to be more sexual with Cas, but I don’t need to be sexual with him. Cas is an amazing person by himself, just being able to pleasure him and him to me is a plus.

I quickly turn and run off to my next class to make it on time. But there I don’t pay attention to the teacher’s boring lesson. I’m really tired from our early activities, hunting and everything else. I just close my eyes and think about Cas’ blue eyes and amazing smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment what you think! I love hearing from you guys!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy at school lately. But enjoy!! Sorry for any mistakes too.

Cas’ POV

I couldn’t pay attention in most of my classes. It’s hard to think about anything when all I can think about was lunch with Dean. The chase through the woods, Dean hunting for me, and well, the blow jobs. It was my first sexual experience, and it was amazing. 

So you can see why I can’t focus on any of my classes today. I can’t stop imagining Dean’s hands on my body, his mouth, his fingers. I can’t stop thinking about the dirty beneath my feet as we ran through the woods. When Dean washed me in the stream.

It’s actually great to be a wolf, and it’s a lot better to think about it then school. But thankfully the bell just rang for the end of the day and I rushed out of class. I head out to Dean’s car and sees him already leaning up against it waiting for me. 

I smile at him and walk over to him. “Hello Dean,” I say.

Dean smiles back at me and wraps his arms around my waist as I stand in front of his legs. “Hey Cas, how was the rest of your day?” he asks. Dean leans down and pecks my lips. He then starts the sniff along my neck, I know he is making sure I’m ok and not hurt. 

“It was good, boring really,” I say as I lean my neck back to give Dean more access to it. “You?” I asks.

I feel Dean smile against my neck as he finishes sniffing. “Boring too, couldn’t stop thinking out running in the woods with you at lunch,” he says. Dean tilts his neck sideways for me to start sniffing his neck. It’s like I can smell his emotions, and I can tell he's not hurting and he is health. 

I place a kiss to his neck to tell him I’m not making sure he is ok. Dean moves his head back and places another kiss to my lips. “Me too, I couldn’t pay attention all day,” I say.

Dean nods. “Yeah, after experiencing that, I can understand why my parents ran away to the woods. It’s great to be free like that, to run through the woods. To have the thrill of hunting for you, laying with you in the grass,” he says.

I smile up at him. I place my hands in his hair and pull his head down to kiss him. Our lips move together softly. When we break, I sigh against his lips. “I know, me too. I miss my parents as well, but Dean I was thinking about something…” I say.

Dean pulls back and looks me in the eye. He raises an eyebrow and asks, “Oh yeah, and what would that be?”   
I look down, not being able to meet his eyes. I don’t know if he will like this idea, I really hope he doesn’t get angry with me because of it. I just can’t keep this secret any longer.

“I think I want to tell my siblings about us being wolves. Or at least me. If you don’t want them to know you are a werewolf, then it's ok, I understand. I just can’t lie to them anymore. After everything that happened last year, I promised myself I wouldn’t lie to them,” I say in a hush whisper.

Dean doesn’t say anything for a while, and it’s really starting to scare me. What if he doesn’t like me anymore? What if he hates that idea and wants to leave me?

I feel Dean’s finger lift my head up and I see his green eyes looking down at me. “Ok, if you really want to tell them, that’s fine. And I want to be there with you when you do it, I am your mate so I will be there for you if you want to do that,” he says.

I let out the breath I didn’t even know I was holding. I nod and lean in to rest my head against his firm chest. “Thank you Dean, I was so worried you would hate the idea. I would rather if we didn’t have to sneak around, and now on full moons we don’t have to lie,” I say.

Dean tightens his arms around me. “I want you to know I will always be there to support you and be there for you. If something is bothering you, just talk to me. Ok?”

I nod against his chest. “Ok, I will.” I take a deep breath in and smell his heavenly scent, it calms me down whenever I hear it. It is just what I need.

“Besides, now you will be able to sleep in our nest with me more nights,” says Dean.

I pull back and lean up to kiss him. “Yeah, that would be nice,” I say.

Dean nods. “Come on, let’s go talk to them now.”

I look up at him with wide eyes. “What, now?” I ask.

“Yeah right now, come on. I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but if you do it now you can sleepover at my house tonight in our nest. I can’t stand to sleep without you again. We should go now, if they are both home,” says Dean.

I nod hesitantly. “Ok, we can go now. I think they are both home. And I would really like that, being able to sleep with you tonight in our nest,” I say.

Dean smiles. “Great, get in the car, let’s go,” he says.

I nod and move away from his legs so he can walk to the driver's seat. I get into the car and so does Dean. Dean starts the car and they start to drive off to my house. I look out the window and see all the trees as we pass. I’m really nervous for how Gabe and Anna are going to take it. 

The drive is a lot faster then I want it to be, and soon enough we are parking in front of it. The car is there, so Anna must be home. And I bet Gabe is home too. 

We get out of the car and start to walk up to the front door. I hesitate a little at the front door, I can hear two heart beats in the house. I practiced my hearing on the weekend. So I know they are both in their, and I can hear my own heart almost beat out of my chest. But Dean’s is calm, a steady beat. I take a deep breath and try to calm my heart beat to match his.

Dean takes my hand and squeezes it. I smile up at him before opening the door. 

“Hello? Gabriel? Anna?” I ask. 

“Castiel, is that you?” calls out Anna.

I lead Dean through the house to where Anna and Gabe are sitting in front of the tv. 

“Yeah, it’s me. And this is Dean, I think you guys have meet before,” I say.

“Yes we have, you barged into our house and locked yourself in the bathroom with Cas,” says Gabriel.

I blush and look down. That was when my eyes had changed colors for the first time. That seems like forever ago, but it was only about a week. 

“Hey Gabriel, lay off. We just got off on the wrong foot. I’m sure Dean is a great guy,” says Anna. She walks up to us and I can hear a low growl start from Dean. I know it’s the alpha in his not liking someone he doesn’t know start to come up to him and me as his mate. I don’t even think he realizes he started growling.

I squeeze his hand and he stops growling. He squeezes back to thank me. Anna walks up to us and offers he hand to Dean.

Dean lets go of my hand and shakes hers. “Nice to meet you Anna, I’m sorry about that night. I just really needed to talk to Cas,” says Dean.

“It’s fine. Cas seems to really like you, and you seem like a good person. Is there a reason you are both here? I would have thought you guys would go out tonight or something,” she says.

Cas sighs. “Actually, there is something I need to tell you, we need to tell you,” I say.

Anna nods. “Ok, come sit down and we can talk.” We all walk over to the couch and see Gabe sitting down on his phone. I sit down next to Dean and lean against his side. Anna sits on the chair across from them and nods her head for us to talk.

I don’t know where or how to start, so I just say it. “Dean and I are werewolves and are mates,” I say quickly. 

I hear Anna sigh and Gabriel start to laugh. 

“Yeah right,” says Gabe, as Anna says, “That’s what I thought.”

I look at Anna and see he looking at us with a contemplative look on her face. Gabriel is still laughing at us. He probably thinks I’m an idiot. I look down and hide my face in Dean’s shoulder. I’m really embarrassed, and even though Anna isn’t laughing she probably thinks I’m crazy.

I hear Dean growl lowly, and I can feel it radiate through my body. I just tighten my hold on Dean’s shirt and he wraps his arms around my body. I don’t want anyone to see my bright red face. 

Dean keeps growling, and I suddenly hear Gabriel stop laughing and whisper, “Oh shit.” I know Dean’s eyes have changed, either to show Gabriel I’m not lying, or just because he is angry that Gabe is making me upset.

“I knew that is what must have happen to you. Mom and dad were right, I just wish they were here to help you through it,” says Anna.

I look up from Dean’s chest to look at her. “What do you mean mom and dad knew about this? Were they just like us too?” I ask.

I look over and see Gabriel looking over at us in fear, not taking his eyes off of Dean. I look over at Dean and see his eyes narrowed at Gabe. His eyes are blood red and the low growl won’t stop coming from him.

I lean over to his and rub my nose along his neck, telling him I’m ok. The growling stops, but I pull back to see his eyes are still red and starring Gabe down. 

“Yes, they were. They never died in a car crash Castiel, they ran into the woods. To live together in a pack. I’m sorry Castiel, I shouldn’t have lied to you,” says Anna. 

I smile over at her, but it’s not a full smile. “It’s ok, I understand why you couldn’t tell me. I just can’t believe they may still be alive,” I whisper.

“Cas, it’s like my parents. They ran away into the woods together, maybe there are in a pack together,” says Dean.

I look over to him and see him not looking at Gabriel anymore, but his eyes are still red. I feel my eyes want to react to my alpha’s own eyes, and I just let the yellow take over. When that happens, I hear Gabriel whisper, “What the fuck?” I just ignore him for now.

“Maybe, hopefully. I knew my parent had to be werewolves or else I wouldn’t be one, but I just can’t believe they left like yours did,” I say.

Dean pulls me in and rubs his nose against my neck. I rub my cheek back against his. His smell and the rub of his skin calms me down enormously. 

“I’m sorry Cas, I truly am,” Anna apologizes again. 

I stop my comforting and turn towards Anna again. “I’m fine Anna, it’s ok,” I say.

“Ok, can we just hold up here. So you guys are fucking werewolves, with the claws and the fangs. I can see the glowing eyes, but come on, this is crazy,” says Gabriel.

“Gabriel, we aren’t lying. I wouldn’t lie about this,” I say.

Gabe huffs out a laugh. “Yeah I get that, your glowing yellow eyes aren’t lying. But I have a couple of questions, like why are yours yellow and Dean’s red? And is that all you can do, where is your fangs and stuff? Gabriel asks.

“His are yellow because he is an omega, and I am his alpha. And no this isn’t all we can do, we can change into full wolves,” says Dean.

Gabriel narrows his eyes and looks between the both of us. “Prove it,” is all he says. Dean and I nod and stand up from the couch. “Where are you going?” asks Gabriel.

“We have to talk our clothes off to change or we will rip the clothing,” say Dean as he guides us into the other room.

When we are in private, we both strip out of our clothing. I let the change take over once I’m naked. It’s so easy and smooth, like my body wants to be in this skin all the time. I shake out my black fur as Dean changes. 

Once we are both ready, we start to walk out to Anna and Gabriel. Dean’s huge form compared to mine makes me a little nervous, that Gabriel will make fun of me. 

Dean must notice my slowed pace because he walks in front of me and licks across the side of my face. ‘It will be fine, they already know what we are. The worst is already done, so you are fine. I will be there for you, don’t worry,’ he says.

I lick the side of his face. ‘Thank you,’ I say. I crawl under his larger body so I am hidden beneath him. Dean’s is so much bigger than me in wolf form, I can walk while hiding underneath him. 

Dean leans down to lick my ears, and then we start to walk to the other room again. When we get there, Gabriel is now sitting next to Anna on a chair. They are both talking but stop when they see us walking in.

I stay underneath Dean till we reach them. I crawl out from under him and sit down next to him in front of Gabriel and Anna. They just stare at us till Gabriel speaks, “Well, definitely not lying. But man Cas, you would think if your were a wolf, you would be a little bit bigger.”

I growl a little at him, and that is just what I was afraid of. Gabriel laughs. “I was just kidding Cassie, kind of,” he says.

Gabriel stands up and starts to walk towards me. “You are cute though, can I pet you?” he asks. His hand is already reaching out towards me. Before I can change back and tell him I’m not some dog, Dean is jumping up and lounging at Gabriel.

His huge weight knocks Gabriel right down on the floor, and Dean’s huge wolf form on top of him. Dean growls down at Gabriel and moves his sharp teeth down towards his neck. ‘DEAN,’ I yell at him, or at least scream to him in my mind.

Dean looks up at me, but doesn’t move or stop his growling. ‘Dean stop, I’m fine,’ I say.

Dean looks back down at Gabriel, who has his hands up and eyes scrunched closes. ‘But he was about to touch you, without my permission,’ he says.

‘As much as I love you protecting me, he’s my brother. He wasn’t going to do anything bad. I’m sure you have had Sam petting you as a wolf,’ I say.

Dean snarls one more time at Gabriel before backing off. Dean walks over to me and starts to lick around my ears. I let him clean me, I know he needs to reassurance. Gabriel sits up and looks at us, still with his hands up.

Anna huffs out a laugh. “Gabriel, I should have warned that alphas are really protective of their mates. Don’t go touching them without asking first,” she says.

I nod at them and Dean continues to lick around my ears and neck. Dean bits my ear when I nod my head to agree with her.

I let out a yip of surprise and butt Dean’s head with mine. ‘Hey, I didn’t say it, just agreeing,’ I say.

Dean butts his head against mine back, ‘I can’t help it, it’s my instincts, they just take over,’ he says.

I lick across his muzzle. ‘I know, and thank you. I like it when you get all protective of me.’ My tail starts to wrag a little, it does this whenever I am happy. It is like a dog, wow, I need to act more like a wolf.

Dean starts rubbing his head against me again and nibbling on my ear. ‘Oh really? You like it when I do that?’ he asks.

“Wait, are you two talking with your minds or something?” asks Gabriel as he interrupts our conversation.

I turn towards him and nods my head at him. I then hop up onto the couch and lay down on it. Dean hops up too and lays down and curls around me. He starts to lick my back to clean me, and I know to put his scent on me.

“Woah, that’s cool,” says Gabriel. 

I settle my head down on my paws as Anna and Gabriel start talking about this whole thing. Anna explains everything to him and answers her questions. It looks like my parents told her a lot about this, I wonder why they didn’t tell Gabriel and I.

Oh well, I will just ask later. Right now I am to comfortable to change back and talk. With Dean curled around me, he’s stop licking me now and is just laying down with his head on my neck, it’s really tempting to fall asleep right now. I just wish it was in our nest or in the woods.

But this will do for now. I’m just glad everything went ok with Anna and Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment what you think! Love hearing what you guys think! 
> 
> Also check out my other fics! I bet you guys would love them!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but new chapter!! Finals have been killing me, but I have a little break to write for you guys! Hope you enjoy! And spoiler... this chapter is the mating one! I know finally! Hope you like it!

Dean’s POV

Telling Cas’ siblings about us being wolves went a lot better than I thought it would. I was a little nervous when Cas first brought up the idea. I had no idea what would happen, and that scared me a lot not knowing if something would happen to Cas. But the reason I said yes is because I saw Cas’ pleading eyes, and I knew it was killing him not to tell his family.

I can’t imagine not telling Sammy something like this, so that’s why I said yes. And luckily everything went ok, Anna even knew about the werewolf part which I guess is lucky.

But I did attack Gabriel and I hope that they don’t think I’m just some possessive person like that. Even though I am a little bit. Oh well. I can’t help it with Cas.

That was a couple of days ago, and every sense then Cas has been allowed to sleep with me at my house in my nest. His sister understands that it's hard to sleep without your mate. So really I am super glad we told them because I don’t think I can ever sleep without Cas again.

Right now we are both cuddled up on my couch watching tv while eating some raw steak. It sucks not being able to hunt for Cas everyday, but I understand why I can’t. 

It’s a little awkward with Sam sitting on the chair a little away from us. He’s eating just pizza while he keeps throwing us weird looks while we eat the raw meat.

“Dean, do you want the rest of this?” asks Cas. I blink out of my thoughts and turn to look down at him. He is curled up against my side with his legs tucked up. The plate of meat is balancing on my leg while my arm is around his shoulder. 

Both of our canines have grown out so it's easy to bite into the meat. Cas is holding up the last of the meat in his clawed hands. We have both eaten a lot, the need to eat a lot from being werewolves I guess.

“No, you can have it Cas. I have had plenty,” I say to him. I smile at him and lean down to rub against the side of his cheek, and he rubs back. He starts to nibble on the rest of the meat and he focuses his attention back to the tv.

“Man, I still can’t get use to that,” says Sam. I turn to look at him and see him staring at us with a grimace, but I can see the small smile.

“Whatever bitch, you just eat you pizza,” I say.

Sammy just laughs. “Fine, you jerk,” he says back.

I huff a laugh. I shake my head and turn back to look down at Cas. He has finished the piece of meat and is now just snuggling up against me. His head is on my chest and his arms are wrapped around my waist. 

Cas’ nails have retracted, so his teeth must have too because he’s done eating. I do the same to my nails and teeth before pulling Cas even closer to me. 

Right now is just perfect, sitting with my mate on the couch, full of raw meat, my brother sitting a little over. Everyone safe. The alpha in me is really content right now, as well as the human side of me.

Just then a beeping noise rings from Sam’s cellphone. I turn to see him looking at it and typing something.

“Hey Dean, one of my friends invited me over to hang out and sleepover. Is that ok?” Sam asks.

I shrug. “Sure, just don’t drink or do anything stupid. I will be able to smell it on you when you come home,” I say.

Sam nods before getting up off the chair. “I won’t, I don’t do that type of stuff anyways. Can you drive me there?” he asks. 

I sigh because I really don’t want to get up from this comfortable position. I also don’t want to jumble Cas from his spot, he looks really close to falling asleep.

“I can take him on my way,” says Bobby. I turn my neck as much as I can to look over the couch. Sam smiles at Bobby before running up stairs to go pack.

“Where are you going?” I ask Bobby.

“It’s annual poker night at Rufus’ house, I’ll probably end up staying the night there, I don’t want to end up dead in a ditch from drinking and driving,” he says.

I nod. “Ok, thanks for taking Sam. Cas is asleep and I don’t want to wake him,” I say. I can hear his even breathing and I know he is out.

“It’s fine, I wouldn’t want to wake Cas either,” he says. Sam runs down stairs and running into the room.

“Ok, I’m ready,” says Sam a little too loudly. I can feel Cas move a little and grumble something, but settles back down again.

“Sam be quiet, you're going to wake Cas up,” I angrily whisper at him. 

Sam’s eyes widen a little before mouthing sorry to me. I just glare at him. Bobby waves goodbye to me before ushering Sam out the door. I sigh in relief as I hear the front door close. I’m glad we have the house to ourselves now and it’s quiet so Cas can sleep.

I grab the remote and turn the tv down a little. I then look down at Cas’ sleeping form. He looks so cute and peaceful sleeping like that. His fists are scrunched up in my t-shirt and his mouth is open a little.

I lean back and settle in to watch some more tv while Cas sleeps. We already did our homework so I don’t have to worry about walking Cas up for that. Right now we can just relax together.

After a few hours of watching tv while Cas rests, I decide it’s time for us to go up to our nest to sleep. I move a little to get in position to pick up Cas off my lap, and Cas grumbles a little at being moved. 

I chuckle as I pick him up bridal style and carry him up the stairs. Cas immediately snuggles his head into my neck, and I can feel him sniffing me and sighing once he smells his mate. He weighs nothing with my new strength which makes it easy to carry him. 

Once I get into my room, I place him gently down into our nest. It smells strongly of both of us, and it makes my wolf very happy. Once I place him down, I walk away to put some sweat pants on instead of the jeans I’m wearing. Cas is already wearing sweat pants, so I just leave those on him.

When I turn back to the nest, I see Cas half sitting up looking at me. I sigh as I walk over to him.

“Sorry, I tried not to wake you,” I say as I lay down next to Cas.

Cas scoots over and places his head on my chest. “You didn’t, my wolf woke me up when you went to take off you pants. It thought my mate was leaving and something was wrong,” he says.

I wrap my arms back around him and chuckle. “Oh ok, well I’m glad it wasn’t me. Maybe you need to get your wolf in check,” I say.

Cas chuckles too. “Yeah maybe,” he says. Cas leans up and starts to kiss my lips. His lips are so soft, and they feel so amazing moving against mine.

Cas moves a little so he is in a better position so he can put his fingers in my hair. I return the favor and start to move my fingers in his. His hair is as soft as his wolf’s fur.

We keep kissing for a little, only stopping when one of us has to breath. I can’t help but wonder where this will go. We haven’t done anything sexual since that day in the woods.

I feel Cas swing his legs so he is straddling my waist, all the while not breaking our lips. I run my hand up and down his back and land on his waist. I can smell that he is aroused, and I know I’m already half hard. 

Cas grounds down on my dick, and I moan in pleasure. I'm fully hard now, and I can feel Cas is too.

I break our kiss and ask, “Cas, you sure you want to do this?” My voice sounds breathless but with a edge of growl.

I look up at Cas’ blue eyes and I see the lust and want in them. He nods as he grounds down on my cock again. I growl in pleasure and can't help but grip his waist tightly.

“Please Dean, I want this. I want you to mate me, I know you want that. Please,” says Cas. And that's the last straw for me, I can feel something snap in me when Cas mentions mating.

I growl as I flip Cas over so he's laying under me. I hear him yelp but he so moans as I start to attack his neck with little kisses. His skin is really sweet, but a little salty from his sweat. It's addicting. 

I feel my nails start to grow along with my eyes changing. I want to start kiss down more of Cas’ chest, but I see his shirt is still in the way. I reach down and rip it in half. I growl in approval when Cas’ pale chest is now available for me to lick and nip.

“Dean,” exclaims Cas when he sees me rip his shirt in half. I don't say anything, just start licking down his chest while grinding down on Cas’ hard cock. I come across one of his nipples and lick across it. I nip and lick it till the nub is hard. I can hear Cas moan as his hand flies up into my hair.

I groan when Cas tugs on my hair. I'm so hard right now, and all I want to do is rip our pants off and shove my dick into Cas’ hole. But I can wait because right now I want to give Cas pleasure. I move my mouth to Cas’ other nipple and give it the attention I gave his other.

“Dean, please. I need more, please,” begs Cas. I stop my licking and look up at him. I see his eyes are yellow. I nod and rip off my own shirt. I move up and start to kiss his lips again. I lick into his mouth, and I growl when Cas submits to my tongue.

I move my hands down to Cas’ sweatpants and tug them off. I try not to rip them in the process, but with my claws I end up ripping them anyways. I hear Cas gasp when the cool air hits his dick.

I look down at it and see it standing hard and curved against his belly. It's a lot smaller then mine, but I know it's because he's an omega. I look down and see the small pile of slick that gathering under Cas. 

I growl lowly, my alpha is trying to break free. I can feel him trying to take over. But I can barely hold him back. I rip off my own sweatpants so we are both naked, I breath a sigh of relief once my cock is out of my pants. It was really starting to get uncomfortable.

“Dean, please, I need you, I need you now,” says Cas. 

I growl again and move Cas’ legs up over my shoulders. I lean down and lick across his puckering hole. I moan when the slick hits my mouth. It's the best thing I've ever tasted. 

I hear Cas moan long and loud. I keep licking and sucking, trying to get as much of this heavenly taste into my mouth. I keep sucking, and Cas’ hole keeps gushing out more slick. 

“Dean, please fuck me now. I need you in me,” groans Cas. I look up from Cas’ hole, I can feel my chin and chest are covered in Cas’ slick. I look down at my mate and see him laying there, his eyes yellow, nails elongated and his hands scrunched up in the nest’s sheets. He looks so fucking good.

“Turn over,” I growl. Cas immediately flips over. He sticks his ass up in the air, his chest his down on the ground along with his head. I can't help the snarl that rips out of me at the sight. 

I want to prep Cas more, but I can't help my body as I lean up and start to rub my dick across Cas’ soaking hole. I lean my whole body over Cas’ back and start to nip Cas’ throat. I want to bite down and mark him so badly, but knows not the right time

“You're so wet for me Cas,” I growl in his ear.

Cas pushes back against my dick, the head slips in a little and I moan at the tightness. I can't wait to shove the whole thing in. “Yes Dean, only for you, please alpha,” he moans.

When Cas calls me alpha, everything else snaps in me. I can feel my alpha completely take over. I shove my dick in fully with a snap of my hips. Cas and I moan at the same time. The tightness and heat is almost too much, but my hips pull out and snap forward again.

“Ahh, Dean, feel so full,” groans Cas. I growl back and snap to move my hips. 

I lean down again and grip Cas’ wrists and put them above his head. My other hand goes to grab Cas’ hip for leverage. 

“You feel so good around me. Taking my cock so well,” I growl in his ear. I start to nip at his neck again. My teeth have grown out, just read to mark up Cas.

“Just for you, my first. Ugh please Dean,” whimpers Cas. I realize Cas is talking about how he has never had sex with anyone else. I'm his first, his only because I'm his mate. The realization makes my dick throb and I can feel my knot start to grow. It makes me move my hips fast, the need to fill Cas up so great right now.

“Yeah that's right, take my knot omega. Only my knot because you're mine,” I snarl. My knot is start catch on his rim, and Cas is now whimpering and pushing back against me.

“Yes only yours, only you alpha. Please,” begs Cas. His little whimpers are setting me over, my hips keep stuttering, I'm close to coming.

“You want my knot omega? Cause you're gonna have it, gonna give it to you. Fill you up nice and full,” I growl.

“Yes alpha. I'm going to come,” screams Cas. I see him throw his head back as he comes. His hole clenches down hard around me. My knot catches and I start to come hard. I lean down and bite the side of Cas’ neck, my teeth break the skin.

Something floods my veins. It's like I can feel Cas. I growl through my release, and I keep saying mine into Cas’ neck. My alpha is howl in success, that I've completed the mating. My mate is mine, no one can take him from me now.

I release my hold on Cas’ neck and lean back. I let out a long, loud roar. The sound is unhuman, and I wouldn't be surprised if the whole city has heard it. I can't help it, my alpha has taken over. He's so happy I've mated. 

I'm running on instincts right now, my adrenaline high from the mating. My alpha stops the roar, and I look down at my mate.

I see him laying under me breathing heavily. The mark on the side of his neck stands out, I growl in approval.

I lean down and start to lick the bite to clean it. I move us so we are laying on our sides. I curl my larger body around my mate and continue to clean his mark. My arms come to wrap 

“Alpha,” sighs my mate. 

I growl. “Mine,” I say. I sniff and can smell my scent all over my omega. It's different than how it was before. Before it was just my scent over his, but now our scents are mixed together. It will show everyone that he is mine.

“Alpha, only yours,” purrs my mate. A content grumble starts in his chest, and I grumble back. 

My mate squeezes down on my knot that's still inside of him, I groan as I come once again. I feel my omega sigh. I rub against his neck, happy that my mate is full of my come and happy.

“Sleep my omega,” I say. My clawed hands move over his stomach. My knot isn't going down anytime soon, so I want my omega to be rested while we wait.

“Protect me alpha?” my mate asks.

I growl and lick across the mating mark. “Always my mate, now sleep,” I say.

I feel my omega snuggle in closer to me and sigh. I listen to his breathing and it evens out after awhile. I know he has fallen asleep.

I let myself start to drift asleep. I keep my senses alert in case anyone comes near us. I can't let anyone take my mate, I will protect him with my life.

I growl in content before sleep takes over. I’m very happy that my mate is now official mine. No one will take him away from me, if they do I will kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment what you think!! I love hearing from you guys!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy!! And just in case you don't realize it, both Dean and Cas are zoned the whole chapter and it's their Wolves basically the whole time. Hope you like!

Cas’ POV

When I wake up, I feel my mate’s warm head resting over my neck. I yawn and snuggle back against his warm fur, too comfortable to move. I can feel that my mates knot has slipped out sometime, and I feel oddly empty. 

But we've finally mated, and I've never felt happier. I don't want to leave my alphas side now that we are bonded, so I just sigh and try to fall back asleep.

Then I realize that I'm in wolf form, and so is my alpha. I can't remember when we changed, we must have done it while we were sleeping. But it's ok cause this form is more comfy anyways.

I have no idea what time it is, but I honestly don't care. I wish we were in the woods in our nest and not in some house, it feels wrong to be here.

I hear some keys jingling in a door downstairs, someone is entering the house. I hear my mate growl lowly behind me, the noise vibrating throughout my body. I just lay still, knowing my mate doesn't want me to move right now. 

“Dean, Cas, you guys home?” someone calls out. I hear and smell two people walk into the house. Their scents are familiar, but not pack or wolf. It makes me a little scared.

My mate gets up and crouches over me, a low growl coming from him. He must not recognize the scents as pack either. That definitely makes me scared, I whimper in fear. 

‘Stay down omega,’ says my mate. I just curl my body into more of a ball, but keeping my eyes on the door.

“Dean, Cas? Your car is still here, I thought you said you were planning on going out to hunt for breakfast,” the person says. Two sets of footprints start coming up the stairs. My alphas warning growl gets louder.

When they get to the top of the stairs, they pauses. “Sam, you hear that growl. They must be home,” one of them says. Just then someone barges into the room.

“Dean, you are home. Was that you who made the growl roar last night? That was so loud and I heard it across town. What the hell-” 

“Sam, slowly back away,” says the other one. My mate crouches down lower over me and starts to snarl at the people. My mate is this close to pouncing on the younger human.

“What? Why? Why are they in their wolf form?” asks the smaller one. With a confused look on his face. He looks between us and the older human.

“Sam, come out of the room now. I'll explain it once you're out,” says the older one. The smaller one nods and starts to back out of the room. I whimper a little, wondering why these humans are in the room. My mate barks and snarls at the humans till they out of the room and the door closes.

My mate snarls once more and leans down to start licking my ears and mating bite. I can tell he is still listening to the people outside the door, and so am I. I wish we were in the woods right now, I want to run and have my mate hunt for me.

“Bobby, what the hell was that? It's like they didn't even recognize me,” says the smaller human's voice outside the door.

“They are both zoned. Remember when that happened to Dean a few weeks ago? I'm guessing they mated because of the mating bite I saw on Cas, and they are both so over welled with their wolf instincts that they zoned,” says the older one.

“Well crap, what do we do? You said that usually mates bring each other back, but their both zoned this time. And eww, that cool howl from Dean was after he had sex with Cas, nasty.” My mate stops his licking and just curls around me, but the growl doesn't stop my coming from him. I rub my face against his and lick it.

He rubs back before laying his head over my neck. I snuggle my head in my paws, but keep my ears on the humans. 

“I have no damn clue, but we need to somehow get them into the woods. They're not going to change back in the house, their wolves feel like they're trapped in new place. But they aren't going to understand or listen to us to get them in the car to drive them there,” he says.

‘Woods?’ I question. I want to be there so bad right now.

My alpha nips on my ears. ‘I know omega, I find way to get us there,’ says my mate. I trust my mate, and don't speak again and just listen.

“Yeah, that's true. From what I understand from the books you gave me, they must have already picked an area in the woods where they go a lot. Maybe not their den or nest because they have a nest here, but an area. Maybe they can enter into the woods by our backyard, and hopefully those connect to the area they go too,” he says.

“Hmm, maybe. That's the only option we've got, but they aren't going to trust us to lead them through the house, let alone understand us. We aren't werewolves, so they don't recognize us as pack even though we are family.”

I am a little confused as to what the humans are talking about, I recognize words but it's to many and confusing. 

“Well one of the books said that if they zone, they can understand words, but not a lot at a time or not ones that are instinctual. I think I've got an idea,” the smaller one says.

Just then the door opens again. My mate is up and standing over me in a second. I whine when the heats gone, and also cause the humans are back.

My mate growls and snarls at the boy, I just stay curled up. 

The human boy goes down onto two knees, he drops his eyes to the ground and lowers himself till his face is at the carpet. I recognize that the human is submitting to us, and saying he will not cause any harm. 

My alpha walks over to the boy but keeps himself in front of me, and then sniffs his neck. He drags his teeth along the boys neck, and the human tenses in fear. My mate snarls before huffing and backing off.

‘Safe,’ says my mate before walking back to me. I uncurl a little, but not all the way because the other human is still there. My alpha sits down in front of me, but alert in case anything happens.

The human boy leans up but stays kneeled. He turns towards the older human who looks shocked, and says, “Do it Bobby, I read about it in the book. It will let Dean know you won't harm him or his mate.”

The older human walks towards the boy and does what he did. He kneels down and keeps his eyes down as he places his hands out in front of him, then lowers his face to the ground.

My alpha walks over towards the older human, and sniffs his neck as well. He also places his teeth over the man's throat and snarls. The man's scent fills with fear, so my mate backs off with a growl.

‘Safe,’ he says again, so I sit up more but stay laying down. My mate comes and sits over me showing them that he is my alpha.

The younger boy speaks as the older one leans up. “We help, not harm,” he says.

I understand what he's saying, but confused as to why and how he can help us. 

“We help get you to woods, to home,” he says. I perk up a little at that. I sit up more and tilt my head in question.

‘Mate, they help?’ I ask. 

‘Humans said help to woods, home. Let's listen omega,’ he says.

“Woods in backyard, close. But you walk through house first,” he says.

I sniff and I can tell there are woods nearby. Really close, just like the human said. Maybe they are going to help us.

My mate growls. He knows what I'm thinking, but wondering how we are going to get there.

“Follow us, we know way. Please, we know way to home,” he says.

‘Alpha, do we follow?’ I ask. I can smell he isn't lying, and that woods are nearby. I really want to be there right now.

‘Stand up omega,’ he commands. So I quickly stand up, but stay close to him.

My alpha growls and barks at the humans. They quickly stand up as well. My mate nods his head towards the door, signaling them to show us where to go.

We follow after them, my body underneath my mates larger one. We both walk slowly, not taking our eyes off the humans. My alpha won't stop his growl, but it makes me feel safer anyways.

We come to some stairs, and it feels weird to go down them. I've never gone down stairs, there is none in the woods. But we make it down safely. I had to crawl out from under my mate to go down, but once we reach the bottom I crawl right back under him.

We walk and follow the humans, who won't turn their backs on us either. They must fear us, good.

At one point, we enter a room and I smell meat coming from a bag on the table. It smells so good, my mouth waters and stomach grumbles. I whine and start to walk toward the delicious scent.

But a deep growl and a tug on my ear stops me. I whimper and hide underneath my mate again. I rub up against his neck while little whimpers come from me.

‘No mate, I hunt later,’ says my alpha. 

I whine again as my stomach growls. ‘Please, I'm hungry, smells good,’ I say. I don't understand why my mate won't let me eat when foods right there.

By now the humans have stopped walking and are just staring at us, waiting. 

‘No omega, human fetch meat. Bad, not deer. Hunt in woods,’ he growls.

I whine and give the meat a longing glance, but listen to my alpha. I nod in understanding and hang my head down, waiting for the humans to continue walking.

The human boy speaks up though. “Are you hungry? We have meat,” he says. My stomach rumbles, but my alpha growls at the boy. The boy swallows in fear and continues walking through the house.

We follow after him and we finally reach a door. The humans open it and it leads outside. My mate and I rush outside and sprint towards the woods we see, happy to finally be outside. We continue running till we are far into the woods away from the house.

We slow down into a trot. And my mate starts to walk around me while sniffing the air, looking for food for us.

I have this need to find ourselves a den, and a nest. I know that one in that house was our nest for some reason, but this one needs to be in our real home out in the woods.

I bark to get my alphas attention. He trots over to me and licks my ear in question. ‘Ok omega?’ he asks.

I lick his ears and neck back in reassurance. ‘Ok. I need to find den. You hunt,’ I say.

He nods and lifts his head to sniff again. ‘I hunt after home found,’ he says. I nod and start to smell around. I can what I'm looking for, somewhere safe and comfortable. Somewhere near water, and near animals live for food. And no where near humans.

I smell and just start to run in a direction. I can feel it's the right way, so I let the forest carry me. My mate is running behind me, following me wherever I will go.

I finally come to a little cave, there is a small opening that only a wolf or smaller animal can get through. There is water running in a creek really close I can hear. It seems perfect.

My mate walks up to and sniffs at the edges and around the entrance. I bark at him in question. I can tell he can't smell anything dangerous because he motions for me to follow him inside. It's pretty dark when you first walk in, only a little light let in from the opening.

But once we get inside, I can see that there is a small hole that lets a lot of light inside to light up the place. It's a pretty spacious cave. No other animals besides maybe a few squirrels and rabbits have been inside. And it's safe because the only entrance is the small hole.

It's perfect. I go over to my mate who's smelling around, and rub up against his side.

‘Ok alpha?’ I ask. We can't settle here till my mate decides it's ok and safe.

He sniffs around a little more before coming back and rubbing against me. ‘Yes, our new den,’ he says. And I can't help it that my tail starts to wag and I jump up in excitement. I tackle him to the ground, so excited of our new home.

I lick all around his face in thanks, my tail won't stop wagging. Little snorts and growls are coming from him as I lick him.

I jump up from him when I realize I've got to make a nest for us, and clean up our den. Ready for pups, ready for our pack.

My mate stands up and shakes out his fur that's now covered in dirty. I go over to him and lick his ears in apology. 

‘Build our nest mate, I go hunt,’ he says. I nod and he licks my face one more time before leaving through the exit. I sigh in content.

I start to sniff around our den to figure out where I want to build our nest. There's not much needed to be done besides adding some straw and maybe some soft leaves which can be hard to find. Part of me for some reason wants to use to skin of the animals we eat, but I push that part of me away.

I head outside and start to sniff around for some straw of soft leaves. I come across this bush with these wide, soft leaves. They will do for now. I grab a bunch in my mouth and run back with them to our den.

I continue that till I have a pretty big pile in our den. I start to arrange them in the corner of our den, the part I figured out is most warm. Once finished, I lay down in them to test them out. It's really comfortable, and it's more so we don't get dirt all over our fur while we sleep.

I exit out nest and start to clean up our new den, wondering when my mate will be back. I clean out some of the leaves that fell out of my mouth during the journey, along with other sticks and leaves. 

Once I'm finished, I lean my head back and howl to my mate, wondering where he is.

I wait a few seconds before I hear an answer back, saying he is coming back now and will be there shortly. I whine a little, hungry and wanting my mate back, but I know he is coming.

I walk over to our nest and curl into a ball, content to wait for him to return with our meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment what you think! I love to hear from you guys!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the wait. I've been so busy with school and everything. I'll try to write more I promise. Thank you for your patience!! Hope you enjoy!

Deans POV

After saying goodbye to my mate, I head out of our new home to hunt for us. Before leaving I walk over to the entrance and start to pee around there and around it. No other alpha is getting into my territory or near my mate. I protect.

I turn after start to run when I know our cave seems like me. I must hunt, for me and my mate. I know my mate is hungry, haven't eaten since last night. I'm a bad alpha, bad mate. But I can't hunt a big deer for him.

Last night was amazing, I think as I'm running and hunting. Finally mated with my omega. I feel pride rise up in me at the successful mating. I have my own omega now. 

The humans helped us out though. That was not good that we were stuck in the human house, but they helped. They smelled familiar, but they weren't pack or like us so they were a danger at first. 

But they helped my mate and I. Speaking of mate, I must provide for.

I turn my head and smell the forest. I can hear water nearby which is good. I can smell some rabbits and squirrels. But I need bigger.

I keep running, looking for the prey. Then I smell it, near some water so the smell was almost covered up. I growl a little before slowing my pace to a trot. It's a female deer and a fawn. I must go for the bigger one for more meat.

They are drinking water from the stream, not knowing I'm here. I growl silently to myself. My mate will be so proud of me. I crouch down and slowly walk till I'm closer to them. My large body is hidden behind a few bushes, I wait for the best moment. 

The larger deer doesn't notice here fawn is moving down the stream a little to eat some plants, or at least she doesn't care. She just keeps drinking the water, perfect.

I snarl before jumping out from the bush and pouncing on the deer. My claws dig into her side, and I try to sink my teeth into its neck to snap it and finish the kill. The deer bucks and tries to shake me off, but I'm stronger and I need to feed my mate. I bring my jaws down harder and I hear a snap. Successful kill.

The body falls and I step out of the way. I then remember the little deer and look up. It's running away towards some other deers. Another female, and two more younger fawns. They are all running, but the younger fawn will be fine. No need to go after them now.

A loud howl sounds through the woods, it's my mate wondering where I am. I lean my head back and howl saying I'm coming back with food. I growl to myself in content, knowing my mate will be happy with me and not hungry.

I turn towards the deer and take the leg in my mouth. I start to pull it back towards our den. It's not as heavy as one might think, my alpha strength helping. I have to walk back, if I run the leg might fall off the deer or it will tear it up. 

After a long walk back, I finally reach the little area outside our den. I see my mate running out and I drop the leg. I prepare for my mate to come crashing into me, but I don't mind.

Like I predicted he does with little licks and kisses. His tail is wagging as he is happy to see me. ‘Alpha, you're home.’ 

I lean my nose and sniff at my mates neck. It's smells so good, like our scents combined, but still a majority of his delicious one. ‘Yes, I'm here omega,’ I say.

I gets off me and sits down in front of me. I get up and shake out my fur. When I look at my mate, I growl when I see the mating bite on his neck. As wolves, it shows up as a little white spot near his neck as you wouldn't be able to see much with the fur. I get up and walk over to lick over the bite.

My mate turns his neck to give me access in submission. I growl again and lick it again before stepping back. ‘Right now we must eat, you hungry,’ I say.

My mate nods and gets up to go look at the deer. He sniffs it a little and nods in approval. I feel my chest puff up when my mate likes my hunt. 

‘Bring it inside, let's eat,’ he says as he turns to go inside. I grab the leg again and drag it inside our new den. I notice my mates cleaned it up a little, and made a small little nest over in the corner. I huff in amusement when my mate is sitting over by the nest, probably wondering if it is ok.

I drop the deer in another corner and go over to my mate. He tilts his head in question and I lick his ears. ‘It's perfect my mate.’

He licks my ears back and then stands up. ‘Thank you, let's eat now,’ he says. We both head over to the dead deer, soon to be food. It smells delicious, and I can hear both of our stomach growl in hunger.

My mate bends down and starts to eat. I'm too hungry to wait, so I start to eat along side my mate. The meat tastes good, the blood on my tongue. The meat ripping easily with sharp teeth. Both my mate and I devoured the deer within a few minutes.

After I finish eating, I go over to my mate a lick around his mouth and ears to clean him up a little. He returns the favor cleaning me. His tongue on my fur feels good, I like that I can groom my mate and he will do it back. 

‘Let's sleep, long day,’ I say as I lead my mate over to the pile of leaves he made. I get in and start to roll around in it to spread my scent. My mate gets in and does the same. The pile of leaves seems like us, and they are comfy and soft. No sleeping on the dirt. 

I lay down and my mate snuggles up against me. I sniff his neck and I hear him sigh. I rub my mate against my mates neck and lick his mating bite, ‘Sleep my omega,’ I say. 

My mate grumbles a little, but it soon turns into a purr. I growl a little back. ‘Goodnight alpha,’ he says. I hear him take deep breathes and his purring noise slows down till I know he's asleep. I can feel myself start to fall asleep, but I must protect my mate.

New den, I need to make sure it's ok. But the coolness of outside, and the warmth of the nest and my mate is making my eyes close. I fall asleep to a light daze for the rest of the night, and without my permission a deep sleep.

~*~

I wake up to my mate licking my ears. I grumble as my ears twitch in annoyance. ‘Cas, I'm sleeping’ I say.

Cas pulls on my ear ‘Dean, wake up. Look where we are,’ he says. He sounds a little panicked so I open one eye to check. We are in some sort of cave on this nest of leaves. I open both eyes and sit up. I look over and Cas is in wolf form, he has this little white streak now on his neck. I sniff around and smell a deer in our den. Oh great it's our den.

‘Dean, why are we here?’ asks Cas. I get up and sniff around the den. It smells safe, like us. And what is that? I go near the entrance and I can smell my pee. Oh fuck, I hope Cas doesn't smell that. 

‘I have no idea, let's turn back to human form,’ I say. I start the change. My bones crack a little. It's not painful, but I feel sore like my body doesn't want me to change. I look over at Cas whose panting slightly in human form. I quickly go over to him and kneel by his side.

“Are you ok Cas?” I ask. I lean forward and sniff at his neck. He doesn't smell like he's in pain, just confused. I lean back and see a bite mark on his neck. I growl is forced out of me when I see it. All of the memories flood back to me of what happened.

The mating, my alpha taking over, being stuck in the house and growling at Sammy and Bobby. Picking a den with Cas, hunting for him. Everything.

“Cas, the mating bite, do you remember everything?” I ask him. He brings a hand up to the side of his neck and gasp. Then his eyes kinda glaze over for a second and then he looks up at me. 

“I remember Dean, we mated which I can remember that,” he says with a slight blush. “But then after everything I couldn't. But now I do, we must have zoned.”

I nod. “Yeah, I remember us mating, and man Cas, that was so fucking amazing,” I say. Just thinking about it makes heat course through me. I see Cas blush a little and press down on his bite. It makes me growl in pride.

I lean forward and lick across it. “Mmh Dean, as much as I want to, we need to get back. Bobby and Sam are probably worried sick about us,” he says. I snarl, but then sigh when I realize he's right. But maybe now that we've mated, Cas and I can have sex more. I would love that so much. 

I pull back and kiss Cas even though we need to leave. The kiss is sweet, slow, reassuring. “Let's go then, they are probably worried,” I say.

We both stand up and decide to turn to walk back. I see Cas walk over to the nest before we go and clean it up a little to put the leaves back in a pile. I snort but let him do it.

The deer carcass is starting to smell, and I don't want to leave that in here, so I grab it by its leg where my teeth marks are from when I dragged it to our den after the hunt. 

We exit the den and I drag it a little ways away so it won't smell near our den. I walk back to Cas by our den and I can still smell my pee. Marking my territory, our territory. I can't help it as I walk over to the walls and pee on it again. I need to make sure no one enters our den, I don't know when the next time we will be back.

After I'm done, I look over at Cas whose head is tilted in confusion. ‘Hey, instincts,’ is my only excuse. Cas huffs in amusement and comes over to lick my nose. 

‘Of course Dean, instincts. Now let's go my mate,’ Cas turns and starts to walk back. I start to follow him. I know we are headed back towards the house, my wolf in me knows.

The walk is mostly silent, a comfortable silence. We both are just enjoying the outdoors and the wind in our hair, the dirt and leaves under our paws. 

When we get close, I sigh. This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please liked and comment what you think!! 
> 
> Follow my tumblr casdeansam14 or my Instagram casdeansam14, both are all supernatural!! Thanks!


End file.
